Skimming the Surface
by tenneys-oats
Summary: Sasuke's class is in an uproar over the new transfer with blond hair. At first, Sasuke dismisses Naruto for the goofy and annoying kid he seems, but he soon learns there is more to Naruto than what he sees on the surface.  M for later chapters -sasunaru-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I do not own Naruto. If I did, you would be able to tell by the strong romantic tension between Naruto and Sasuke and the horribly written/drawn fight scenes.

**Note: **This is my first fanfic, please don't be too harsh!

* * *

><p><strong>On the Surface<strong>

(Naruto POV) – back alley

Naruto sighed and wiped the blood off his cheek and onto his shirt. _Great, just great_, he groaned as he looked down at the new red streak on his shirt. He had forgotten he was wearing the white school uniform shirt. It was his first day at his new high school, and he hadn't even gotten to the school before getting into a fight and blooding his clothes. He sighed again. _Oh well, there's dirt on it anyways when the guys finally knocked him to the ground and started kicking him lying there._

He leaned his head back against the brick wall and stretched his aching legs out in front of him, wincing. He could have won this fight if there hadn't been so damn many of them. He could hold his own against three people with weapons, but five and one with a knife… Slowly he closed his eyelids feeling the cut on his cheek start to bleed again. Somehow it felt pleasant to just sit there in the alley listening the morning bustle from the street not too far away. His whole body pulsed the way it does when he exercises too hard. The blood was warm and almost comforting against his cheek, and there was an unusual soft, cool morning breeze on a summer day that snuck its way into alley. Naruto felt his body grow heavier, and he fell asleep right there in the alley.

…

He woke up to a glare of light shooting relentless beams onto his closed eyelids.

"Ugh," he groaned and shielding his eyes from the sun's incessant rays. He sunk down a little so he was in the shadow made by the other building next to the one he was leaning against. "Oh, damn. School."

He jumped up and immediately cursed himself for doing that. His limbs were still aching from the beating he had received and did not appreciate any sudden movements. He looked up at the sun and the shadow made by the building across from him. The sun was close to the middle, and the building's shadow was low on the bricks he was leaning against. He judged it to be around eleven. "Damn."

He grabbed his blazer and school bag relieved that they were both only dirty with no tears or things stolen from them and ran out of the alley ignoring his body's protests.

(Sasuke POV) – 4th period

Tired. Tired and bored. It was the start of a new semester, and summer break had just ended, but all of his fellow classmates looked as if they hadn't slept for weeks. It was sort of amusing to watch them from his seat in the back corner of the room next to a window. Some tried desperately to listen to the teacher and look attentive, but it was a losing battle. They started to stare blankly more and more at their notebooks than at the teacher, their hands motionless. Others looked like they would fall asleep at any second but kept themselves awake by paying absolutely no attention to the teacher whether it was drawing or simply staring out the window as one guy a couple seats in front of him was doing. Then there was that few who valued a good sleep before anything else, and they, respecting their need for sleep, had they heads down and eyes closed.

Sasuke did another sweep of the classroom with his eyes and smirked in his head, _probably stayed up all night finishing their summer work. _But the slumberous atmosphere was starting to affect him as well. Turning his head, he looked out the window in time to see a blond haired boy he had never seen before run through the school's gate entrance. And the boy's hair wasn't the only thing unusual about him. His clothes and school bag were both dirt stained, and his shirt had a streak of a dark maroon-ish color.

Sasuke did not know it was dried blood until the blonde boy stopped and looked around franticly, clearly having no idea which way to go, then Sasuke saw the dried blood that was formed on his right cheek and down his neck.

"What the-? There's a blond haired dude with dried blood all over him in the front of the school!"

Sasuke jumped by the sudden exclamation and looked up to see the boy he had observed earlier staring out the window standing up and pointing out the window at the blond.

Then it was a mad rush of students to see strange student. Sasuke quickly moved out of the way as they all climbed all over each to see out the window, yelling about whatever they saw or thought.

"Wooo, it's really yellow-"

"Tons of blood-"

"What was he doing-"

"Such a crazy appearance-"

"Does he go here-"

"Looks scary-"

"Never seen-"

"Aah, he's gone."

It was certainly surprising what this sudden appearance of the blond did to the class. Suddenly the teacher had trouble keeping them in control as they talked loudly to each other. All the students including those who had been sleeping all had something to say, and the teacher had to call for attention again and again until he was yelling.

"QUIET! Sit down and face forward and whoever talks again gets a detention with me after school!"

That shut everyone up, and there wasn't a sound from them again until lunch.

…

"Who is this blonde guy everyone keeps talking about?"

Sasuke's friend Shikamaru Nara from the classroom across the hall dropped his lunch next to Sasuke and sat down in their usual spot on the roof. "Man, it's hot," he complained.

Instead of answering Sasuke took a bit of his sandwich and chewed it slowly.

"So?" urged Shikamaru. "What happened? Everyone in my class could hear you guys go wild."

"They were just overreacting like a bunch of middle school girls. A guy came to school dirty with blonde hair and dried blood on his cheek and shirt. Nothing big."

"Nothing big! Ugh, you can be annoying sometimes. So a foreigner is coming to our school. I wonder how the girls will react when they really meet him."

"Foreigner? It's probably just some guy who thinks he will be a punk if he bleaches his hair."

Shikamaru laughed. "Oh yeah? Well, whatever. Punk with bleached hair or foreigner, either way he's something new and exciting in this school. I swear everything in this school is so boring. I just slept through all my classes." He yawned loudly and then started through his lunch.

_ Something new? He'll be the same as everyone else in this school in the end. Irritating and loud._

…

All the excitement died down in 5th period, as the teacher drowned on and on. It was becoming clear that the student was going to a different class, and they probably wouldn't see him until the end of school. So they all resumed their initial position.

But in the beginning of 6th period, the door slid open, and the principal poked her head in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Momochi. I've got a new student for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I apologize that neither Naruto or Sasuke are really in their character personalities. To make this idea work, I changed things around a bit! So sorry again if that bothers anyone! And as a side note, if anyone has a cute scene request, I'll try to put it in! (One last thing, I had no idea who Sasuke's friend should be so I just picked the one I thought he stand being with the most - Shikamaru.)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking over my first chapter I noticed quite a few embarrassing mistakes like how I wrote the teacher "drowned on and on" instead of "droned on and on"! Sorry everybody! There will probably be more mistakes like that in the future so please bare with me!**

* * *

><p>(Sasuke POV) – 6th period<p>

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Momochi. I've got a new student for you."

Sasuke's classmates jolted awake and started jittering about whether it was the blond or not, and Mr. Momochi looked up from the English book he was reading and glanced towards the door with an obvious annoyed look on his face. His frown deepened as he saw whoever was standing in the hallway waiting to come in. He waved his hand towards the principal and student.

"Just come in. You're beyond late for your first day at school. I hope you've thought of a good reason for it."

The new transfer student stepped around the principal, walked over to Mr. Momochi's desk, and faced the class.

The first thing Sasuke's eyes went to was the not the hair, despite how intensely it shone, but the boy's eyes. They were flaming sapphires, almost unearthly in their glow. It wasn't as if Sasuke had never seen blue eyes before. Plenty of foreigners visiting the city had blue eyes. People in pictures, movies, ads, had blue eyes, but they all seemed muddled and dull compared to this boy's. And Sasuke had never seen emotion in eyes like he could see in the transfer student. They would be almost painful to look at if they hadn't been so beautiful. There was a pain and loneliness Sasuke could relate to, but it was heighten. Heighten to such a level that it made Sasuke wonder what this boy had been through to experience so much sorrow and hurt. And in a flash, the sight was gone.

The boy closed his eyes and smiled so widely that it seemed his smile could just fall right off his face.

Sasuke blinked. _What the-_

"Hey everybody!" The boy waved enthusiastically at all their surprised faces. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Please take care of me!"

His eyes opened again, but they held none of the pervious emotions they had harbored so deeply. Sasuke wondered if he had just imagined it. After all his eyes were insanely blue, and light got caught in them easily. He had imagined it, he reassured himself. There was no way someone with those eyes could smile like that. He relaxed a little and leaned back in his chair acting like he didn't care about this transfer at all, but he was really scrutinizing the boy's every movement.

The boy continued with his introduction. "I don't like sitting still for long and love to move around. PE is my favorite class. I forget things very easily so don't trust me with anything too important. Let's see…" He tapped his chin in thought. "My favorite food is ramen. I don't watch TV. And I hate _eggplant_."

The whole class was silent for a moment, trying to take in his appearance and personality. He blinked at them a couple of times, and then the class exploded in questions. This time though Mr. Momochi ended the outburst quickly.

"RAISE YOUR HANDS AND SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" He sighed and rubbed his head. "Ok, Uzumaki, call on them yourself." He sat down in his chair and put his feet on his desk probably resigned to the fact that no one was going to pay one second to his lecture until they had learned a little more about this transfer.

"Umm… Ok, you." The boy pointed to one student in the front.

"Where did you live before this?"

"Same city. I've always lived here. I just switched high schools to a find a program that fit me better."

"No, I mean where were you born."

"Here."

"Then are your parents foreigners?"

The boy's eye twitched just a little at this question. "Yeah, umm, you!" He quickly asked another person before this student could ask another question.

"Why were you covered with dirt and blood when you came to school?" Naruto looked down at his new, white shirt the nurse gave him.

He laughed loudly making a few others chuckle as well even though they didn't understand what they were laughing at.

"I had a rather embarrassing fall this morning tripping over my on feet and into the corner of a dumpster." He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck acting shy. "I'm afraid I knocked myself out." Everyone laughed with the transfer this time.

_He knocked himself out by tripping into a __**dumpster**__… _Sasuke knew that the eyes he had seen earlier were just a trick of his eye. _Irritating, loud, and __**stupid**__. Just like everyone else in this school._

(Naruto POV) - street

Naruto sunk down into his chair as the teacher finally started teaching again. It had been so exhausting to smile like that, and he still had to keep up his imagine as students, mostly girls, were still stealing him glances. Every time they did he would smile a little and wave, but he certainly felt the force in those smiles. He hadn't smiled this much in a long time.

Despite the situation, he did have a little bit of luck. He was in the second row to the back next to a window. Now he had something to look at as the day dragged on.

There was a small break between 6th and 7th period where the students attacked him with yet another interrogation. They reminded Naruto of an elephant horde all crowding around a newly found water hole. All loud and trampling him with questions. Naruto was actually glad when the math teacher walked in and barked for order.

He didn't bother with notes that class, preferring to stare blindly at the school's entrance grounds. As he watched an elderly man trim the brushes out front, he sighed very softly letting the air rush out of him in a wave. And it was around then that he started to feel the pressure of eyes on his back.

When he had initially sat down in his chair, he didn't even look at who sat behind him, too focused on escaping his introduction. Now he was curious, feeling the weight of the eyes grow heavier and heavier on his back as the class wore on. But he didn't want to turn around, fearing the attention of the already-proven strict teacher and his classmates. So he stayed put, itching to face the person.

Finally the last bell rang and before he could even turn, the students horded around again blocking his view of the desk behind him. He answered their ever-coming inquiries patiently, but he could feel his act slipping with his smile. That was when a pretty light brown haired girl pushed her way to the front of his elephant crowd.

"Hello Uzumaki-san! I'm Haruno Sakura and the class's representative. If you need help with anything, please ask me."

Naruto smiled for real at Haruno. She wasn't like everyone else who was dead bent on finding everything about his life. She seemed practical and straightforward, exactly the type of person Naruto liked to be around. "Thanks, but drop the -san. I don't like the formality of it. Just call me Naruto-kun."

She smiled back. "Ok Naruto-kun, then just call me Sakura-san."

…

The next morning Naruto woke still dreading the oncoming school day despite the new friend he had found. All his bruises from yesterday's fight had fully formed, and his torso and arms were all black and blue along with black around the cut on his cheek. He would have to just boil in a long sleeve white shirt as the coloring of his arms were a dead give away that he had done more than just trip into a dumpster. There was no hiding his cheek, except for an attempt with a band-aid, but Naruto believed it might prove as backup evidence for his fall, and he trudged off to school.

…

Sure enough when he got to school he was boiling and sweating profoundly. The AC helped, but he was in a sort of heat coma when he found his seat and plopped down in it. Breathing the cool air in, Naruto leaned his head on his desk, eyes closed, cooling his body.

"You're sitting in my chair."

Naruto blinked and realized he had fallen asleep.

"Hellooo? You're sleeping on my desk," said the deep voice again.

Naruto blinked again and saw that he was sitting in the wrong desk. His was in front of him. He looked up to see the person who was staring at him so intensely the day before.

It was a tall, pale-skinned boy with dark, sharp eyes and sort of spiky black hair. He was outrageously handsome and looked like what girls would call a "bad boy". His almost black eyes were the most enthralling though. They were piercing and seemed to look at the soul of him. And much to Naruto's embarrassment he started blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>The eggplant is completely random. I just hate them myself. Sorry to those readers who love the pink-haired Sakura. I wanted it to be more realistic, and I don't think a pink-haired girl would be the class representative. Please review!<strong>

**Thanks to _Mistress Xaneeva_ for editing this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter! I pulled an all-nighter for school the other day and then got sick… Not fun. But now I know that weird stuff happens to you if you get no sleep. I was having weird illusions and well, just strange things happened. Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! I love all of you and your comments!**

* * *

><p>(Sasuke POV) – in classroom before school<p>

Sasuke looked blankly down at the boy's blushing cheeks. _Huh?_

Uzumaki, still a dark pink shade, suddenly stood up and in his rush to get to his sit, fell over his on feet.

Without even thinking, Sasuke caught his arm before he could crash down to the floor. Uzumaki breathed in sharply in a sort of hiss, all traces of his blush gone. His face was screwed up in pain as he yanked his arm out of Sasuke's grasp. He muttered a 'thanks' before dropping down in his chair and putting his head down again.

Sasuke just stared at him in confusion. _What was that?_ _Something must be wrong with his arm. _Uzumaki was breathing quietly but in a regulated, forced way. He had to be in some sort of pain to be breathing like that.

Sasuke looked down at the hand that had caught the boy's arm. It hadn't felt weird. Just lean and sort of wet, which was excepted as the boy was wearing a long sleeve shirt in this weather. Sasuke set his bag down by his desk and sat down, staring at the boy's back. _Why would he wear such a shirt in this heat?_

Despite the boy's seemingly normal background that Sasuke had heard from him yesterday, Sasuke had to admit there was something about him that was mysterious. Something that caught Sasuke's eye and bothered him. He wanted to know more about this Uzumaki Naruto.

He blinked a couple of times and shook his head at his own thoughts. He had never felt this sort of interest towards anyone before. But then again, really thinking on the answers Uzumaki gave to the questions yesterday, he did have a kind of unusual family life. Sasuke thought back to the questioning the day before.

"_What do your parents do?"_

"_Umm… My mom stays at home and my dad works for the government." Uzumaki smiled while looking downward, avoiding their gazes. _

"_Ooo, you rich boy! Your mom doesn't work!" One of the students, Sasuke had recognized as Inuzuka Kiba gave Uzumaki a noggie, who had laughed loudly while trying to escape his hold._

Idiot_. It was clear that the students had already taken a liking to this transfer as they all had laughed when he laughed and smiled when he smiled. Without even realizing it, Uzumaki had become the center of their attention._

"_So do you have siblings?" Inuzuka asked, releasing Uzumaki from his hold._

_Uzumaki rubbed his head and looked down. "Yeah, tons of them…"_

_Inuzuka laughed at his remark. "You're exaggerating! How many do you really have?"_

"_Thirteen." Then Uzumaki clapped his hand over his mouth like he hadn't meant to say that._

"_Woo! No wonder your parents need to be rich! Thirteen kids! Where are you in the age line?"_

_Uzumaki smiled again but was now looking uncomfortable. "I'm the oldest."_

"_So you have to babysit the rest when your parents go out. Must be hard."_

"_Haha, mmm… yeah, I guess it is." Uzumaki was rubbing his neck again._

_A girl cut in this time. "How old are all of your siblings?"_

"_Well, two fourteen year-olds, one eleven, three eights, two sevens, one five, one three, two twos, and one not even a year old."_

"_How old were your parents when they had you? Wow, your parents must like never age."_

_Uzumaki was looking very uncomfortable now. "Haha, yeah…"_

_RRRRRIIINNNGGG! The bell had rung for seventh period, and all the students that had crowded around Uzumaki started making their way back to their seats. Uzumaki had breathed out deeply and had a look of clear relief. Sasuke had not enjoyed the interrogation either as everyone was crowded near his desk._

Sasuke smirked a little. Of course, Uzumaki wasn't going to like talking about himself if everyone was going to treat him like a new creature that needed examining. Even now as the students lumbered into the classroom clearly wishing that they were at home, their eyes went first to the blond head and widened a little. The faces brightened, and they remembered that there was something entertaining that could make their school day interesting.

He focused back on Uzumaki, glad that he wasn't in his situation. Uzumaki's breathing had gone back to normal if not more deeply than before. His head slid forward on his desk, and his shirt tightened across his back.

Sasuke's smirk dropped from his face, and his mind went a little crazy. With the shirt slightly see through and tightly across his back, Sasuke could see big, deep purple and black marks all over his back that could be nothing other than busies.

_What the hell had happened to him? _No crash with a dumpster could cause the kind of bruises he had all over his back. _He must have bruises on his arms too_, Sasuke thought as he remembered the hiss Uzumaki had let out when his arm was caught. This was also why the boy was wearing a long sleeve shirt: to cover his body from prying eyes. Sasuke could almost hear his head buzzing as he tried to make sense of this boy. Nothing made sense. Everything he had heard and studied about the boy contradicted each other. _Who the hell is Uzumaki Naruto?_

(Naruto POV) – first period

The bell rang, and Naruto snapped awake. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep again. He looked around at the now full classroom. Most of the students were looking at him and smiled when he smiled at them. Sakura-san waved at him from her desk across the room, her eyes sparkling and her shiny, light brown hair pulled up in a bun. Naruto waved back, giving her a wider smile and focused to the front of the room when the teacher walked in.

Sakura-san called out, "Rise." Everyone stood up. "Bow." Everyone bowed. The teacher waved her hand, and everyone sat back down, sinking down as the teacher started her lecture.

Naruto looked at his notebook and started to take notes as he became aware of the eyes from yesterday pressing more heavily on his back. He blushed a little again when he remembered the handsome boy from earlier that morning. He had been an idiot and sat down in the wrong chair, but at least he got to see who was staring at him the day before.

The weight of the eyes were heavier today though, but the more Naruto tried to ignore them the more Naruto became aware of them until he could not stand it any longer. When the teacher's back was turned, Naruto turned and faced the eyes.

The pale-skinned boy made no effort to hide the fact that he had been staring at him, and they just gazed at each other, neither of them saying anything. Naruto felt the blush rising on his cheeks under the boy's gaze, but he didn't look away. Why was it that he always blushed around this guy?

"Uzumaki! Uchiha! Eyes on the board!

Naruto snapped around and tried to avoid his classmates' stares as more blood rushed to his face. He didn't feel the eyes again, but strangely he had a disappointed feeling in the pit of his stomach.

…

The bell finally rang for fourth period to be over, and Naruto stood up and stretched. He had been starving for ramen since second period, and by the end of fourth, he was sure his stomach would cave in from hunger. Forgetting all about the handsome boy behind him, Naruto weaved through the desks to Sakura-san.

"Sakura-san," he called out. "Where's the cafeteria?"

She looked up from organizing her notes and smiled brilliantly at him. "Give me a moment, and I'll take you there."

Another student with short brown hair put his arm around Naruto. Naruto winced a little at the pressure, but the boy didn't seem to notice. He recognized him as the boy who had given him a noggie the other day. "We'll come with you two." Behind him where two other boys, one tall with puffy black hair and what looked like round sunglasses on, and another who was shorter and looked slightly overweight with light brown hair and small grey earrings in.

"Hey Uzumaki-kun! I didn't introduce myself yesterday, did I?" said the boy with his arm around Naruto. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba! You can just call me Kiba-kun. This is Aburame Shino," pointing to the one with the sunglasses, "and Akimichi Choji," pointing to the overweight one. "Sino-kun has to wear sunglasses because his eyes can't handle too much light, and you almost never see Choji-kun without some food." Sure enough Naruto looked down and saw a bag of chips in his hands, reminding Naruto of his own state of hunger.

"Hey guys, you can call me Naruto-kun. Does the cafeteria sell ramen? I'm starving!"

Choji-kun answered this question. "You bet it does with all different flavors too!"

"Mmm! I can't wait!"

"Naruto-kun? Ready to go?" Sakura-san stood up and pulled out her lunch from her desk.

"You bet!" And the group exited the classroom and headed down the hall, where a girl with long brown hair that went down to her waist even while it was in a ponytail.

"Sakura-chan!" She called. "Want to go eat lunch?"

"Hey Ino, I'm going to the cafeteria with Naruto-kun and the others first if you want to come," Sakura-san answered as the girl run up to her.

The girl looked at Naruto as if she were examining him. "So you're the transfer everyone's been talking about? I'm Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you too."

…

"So you were talking to Uchiha-kin earlier?"

Naruto looked up from his ramen to see Sakura-san staring at him. "Umm… yeah." He couldn't really say that they were just staring at each other. "Why are you asking? You like him?"

He was just teasing, but she blushed bright red and punched him on the arm. He sucked in his breath a little at the contact with a bruise. "Yeah, so what?"

He laughed nervously, uncomfortable with the anger in her eyes and tone. "I was just teasing."

"Oh…" She looked down, obviously embarrassed.

"So… Why did you ask?"

She looked up. "Well, he is sort of a loner. I was just wondering what you were talking about. He rarely starts a conversation himself, except with his friend, Nara Shikamaru. And he looked sort of intense so I was just wondering…"

This time it was Naruto's turn to blush. "Umm… We weren't really talking about much of anything."

He thought back on that hard gaze. It looked like he had wanted to ask him something, but what?

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter was a little longer than usual so I hope everyone enjoyed it! The attraction between the two of them has started to develop! I'm so happy! Naruto's answers in the flash back are a little confusing so bonus points to anyone who can figure out what he is talking about! Also what I talked about in the previous chapter about the hair applies here too! If it bothers you, you can always just ignore it and imagine the characters how you want.<strong>  
><strong>Please review too! I know most of you are just reading the story, but it gives me a lot of encouragement if you write something. Just a word or two would make me really happy!<strong>

**Thanks to **_**Mistress Xaneeva**_** for editing this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter! I got sick again and then had a school dance on Saturday, which was really fun but there weren't a lot of people there. To make up for it me and my friends danced crazy! **

**Anyway about this chapter, while Naruto is like 16-17 around, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi are still eight. (Oh, and I shortened Konohamaru's name because I always called him Kono in my head and I think it's cuter!) Also Rock Lee is seven. Sorry for those who love him, but I needed another little kid and I thought he would be adorable as a seven year old! For future reference, Haku is eleven, and Kaori is seven like Lee.**

**I've been forgetting to write disclaimers so know for now and for all the future chapters that I do not own Naruto.**

**As a pre-warning, my editor is sick so I decided to just update. Please excuse all the strange mistakes I missed in my check-over.**

* * *

><p>(Naruto POV) – after school<p>

"Hey Naruto, want to hang out? Me and Choji-kun are going to the arcade. Come with?"

Kiba-kun was sitting in the seat next to him while Naruto packed his bag full of all the textbooks he had to do problems from. Naruto understood that Kiba-kun had good intentions, but it felt weird. He had never been invited to hang out after school unless it was to fight behind the gym. He was almost relieved he had an excuse.

"Sorry, can't. I've got to pick up my little brothers and sisters from school and then go to my part-time job." He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Why isn't Sino-kun going?"

"He works at a music store after school most days. So you work to? Where?"

"Ramen Ichiraku. I wash dishes there."

"Cool. Maybe I'll stop by sometime. How many days do you work?" Kiba-kun stood up to and started walking with him towards the school entrance hall.

"Tuesdays through Saturdays. I get Sundays and Mondays off though. It's not bad," he said when he saw Kiba-kun's face, "I enjoy it. The owners are really nice, and I get to take the leftover ramen!" He smiled widely, thinking about that delicious, hot liquid going down his throat.

Kiba-kun laughed.

"What?"

"Your face," he said shakily, still laughing. "Now I know the real reason you work there! For the food!"

Naruto joined in his laughter, feeling light-hearted. "Well… maybe."

Kiba-kun stopping walking with him at the front of the school, "Well see you around!" He waved and ran off to find Choji-kun.

Naruto smiled and waved back and then checked his watch realizing he was late to pick up his 'siblings'. He ran the rest of the way to the elementary school.

…

Konohamaru, who Naruto called Kono, was sitting on the front steps with Udon, Moegi, and Lee when Naruto arrived panting.

"Onii-san! You're late!" Kono and Lee shouted at the same time, both running up and hugging him.

Naruto patted their heads and looked over at the other two running towards them. "Hey guys, sorry I was held back a bit. Where's Haku and Kaori?"

"Haku's going to a friend's house, and Kaori's sick, remember?" Kono said.

"Oh yeah, hmm, well let's go."

Lee tugged on his pants and held out his arms. "Carry me."

Naruto ruffed Lee's bobbed black hair and smiled warmly down at him. "Lee aren't you a bit big to want to be carried?"

Lee shook his head vigorously.

"Ok then." Naruto scooped him with one arm, only to have to other children protest.

"No fair!" Moegi yelled.

"Hold my hand!" shouted Udon.

Kono pushed Udon, "No, I want to hold his hand!" And a pushing war started between the three of them.

"Ok, ok! Everyone stop fighting! Moegi, I carried you yesterday, and I held your hand yesterday, Kono. Let's be fair. I'll hold Udon's hand today, alright?" He held out his free hand to Udon to have it firmly grasped by a smaller, sweatier one. "You two, walk behind me, and no wondering off!"

"We wouldn't," Kono and Moegi chimed. And they all set of.

Having carried all of them since they were babies, Naruto was used to their bulk and weight, but they were all growing fast. Eight and seven year olds weren't light as it is, and Naruto wasn't sure how much longer he could continue to carry them. But feeling Lee wrap his thin arms around his neck and snuggle closer to him, Naruto felt the warm in his chest grow. As long as they still asked, Naruto was sure he would carry them no matter how heavy they got.

…

Naruto was soaking by the time he got to Ramen Ichiraku. He was still wearing the long-sleeve shirt and his pants, and having carried Lee the whole way then running to work in the intense heat of that day hadn't helped.

"Teuchi, Ayame! I'm here!" He called, shutting the back door behind him and grabbing his apron on the peg, hurrying into the kitchen.

"You're late!" Ayame called from the front where she was taking the customers' orders.

"Sorry!"

She almost cashed into Naruto as she was taking the dirty dishes to the sink. "Woo, you're sweaty! At least, I know you hurried over here!" Her brown eyes sparked with annoyance and worry, and her brown hair swished as she turned sharply towards her father. "Two pork ramens!"

"On it!" The grey-haired owner Teuchi called.

She turned back to Naruto. "Honestly! You make me worry too much! I was sure you were off fighting somewhere!"

Naruto held up his hands in his defense. "I wasn't. I wasn't. Just talking to my friend and then I had to take Kono and the others home."

Ayame's eyes zeroed in on his sleeves. "So you did get in a fight! You just transferred! Ok, take off your shirt. I want to see how bad it is!"

"Ayame." Teuchi put a hand on her shoulder. "Later. Take those out to the customers."

Grumbling, she did as she was told, grabbing the ramens and ducking under the cloth above the door to where the customers were seated.

Teuchi turned towards Naruto and put his hands on Naruto shoulders lightly, already knowing that he may have bruises or cuts there. "Son, what happened?"

Naruto looked down. "Don't worry. Everyone at my new school is really nice to me. Yesterday morning I ran into Orochimaru and his thugs. They just won't leave me alone even after I changed schools. Nothing new, I suppose."

It was silent for moment, the only sounds of the cooking food and Ayame's laughter in the other room. Naruto looked up to see Teuchi's sad eyes. Suddenly, his usual wave of guilt he felt whenever Teuchi and Ayame found him hurt came at full force.

It had been Teuchi and Ayame that found him three years ago in an alley by their shop, bleeding from various cuts all over his body. They took him to the hospital and had visited him, secretly bringing in ramen for him to eat instead of the horrible hospital food. It had been them who offered him to run to or call their shop whenever he needed help. And it had been them who offered him this job and witnessed him coming in late over and over again with bruises and cuts. If Naruto owed his life to anyone, it would be Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. That is why he hated to have them see him in this kind of state.

"Teuchi, don't worry. It wasn't so bad. I just didn't want my classmates to see my bruis-" Naruto stopped himself. "Well, I just didn't want them to think I was some kind of delinquent. I have enough trouble with this hair of mine." He laughed weakly, trying to reassure Teuchi.

Teuchi didn't buy it. "When the shop closes, I'm taking a look at you. Alright, get to work." He ruffled Naruto hair and went back to check on his noodles.

Naruto put his hand on his head where Teuchi's hand had been. He smiled to himself, _like a father._ Then he turned back to the sink and started washing the bowls and cups that had piled up.

…

While Ayame was sweeping and putting up all the chairs, Teuchi had Naruto sit in the back room and let him inspect his torso.

"You didn't even bandage yourself properly. What am I to do with you?" he sighed. He took out the cream for bruises he kept on the top shelf for Naruto, obviously had had done this a lot for he now had an array of medicine and bandages there. "Hold still."

Teuchi worked the cream on with light fingers and then put white strips on put of it. He finished quickly then ordered Naruto to put his shirt back on. "Naruto, you hear this a hundred times from me, but please be careful. I know you mostly can't help it, but we worry for you."

"I know," Naruto whispered. "Thanks for helping me." He pulled the shirt over his head. "I'm forever grateful to the two of you," he said as he bowed.

"Enough of that," Teuchi said as he waved him up. "All I want is you safe from those horrible boys. Do you want me to walk home with you?"

Naruto blushed, feeling must younger than he was. "No, no. I'm fine. You two get home. You had a long day too. I'm sure you want to relax a bit."

Teuchi eyed him and then smiled. "If you're sure."

"Oh, you're all finished then," Ayame said as she walked in. "Naruto, we have leftovers." And she held out a tub of ramen towards him.

Naruto's mouth split into a grin too big for his face. "YES! Thank you!" He took the tub and thanking them again, both of them smiling at his enthusiasm.

Ayame laughed a little. "I don't think anyone enjoys our ramen as much as Naruto does."

…

Naruto was practically skipping as he walked. He wanted to hurry so he could sit down and eat the ramen sooner. He decided to take some short cuts through an alleyway. His first mistake. His second: walking straight into Orochimaru and his 'friends' while they were beating up another kid.

(Sasuke's POV) – after school

The track season had started again, and Sasuke and Shikamaru decided to go for a late dinner after practice. Sasuke's brother wasn't coming home until later that night, and Shikamaru's father was cooking that night, which was something he never enjoyed. The two decided to go get ramen at place Shikamaru had heard of called Ramen Ichiraku.

It was a nice place, and the server was a friendly girl with brown hair who asked them all sorts of questions after seeing their track uniform. She had been a on her high school track team she said, and she went on to tell them how great she had been and how all the guys chased her around. Normally Sasuke wouldn't have liked carrying on a conservation, or listening to her and Shikamaru talk, with a server, but he didn't seem to mind the interruption and her stories. He rather enjoyed leaning back and just listening, not having much to say himself.

They ended up staying until closing, and then going to play in the arcades for bit, neither of them willing to go home and start homework yet. Despite that, neither had much fun with the games and left early.

The two of them were walking down the street the city lights and the nightlife in their full force when something yellow in an alleyway caught Shikamaru's eye.

"Wait." He grabbed Sasuke's arm. "What's that?"

Sasuke peered down the alley and saw what he was pointing to. There was something golden on the ground a little ways off. In the lightless area, it shone brightly.

"Let's go see what it is," Shikamaru said, and he headed over without a response from Sasuke.

Sasuke decided to wait for him from where he was, suspecting it was nothing more a scrap of metal that was reflecting the city light. This is what he thought until Shikamaru gasped.

"Hey, what is it?" he called.

"Sasuke get over here. It's that new kid. What's his name? Something weird. I can't think of it."

"Uzumaki?" Sasuke felt his heart beat start to beat a strange rhythm. "The new guy with blond hair?" He started running over.

"Yeah. Man. He doesn't look good."

Sasuke stopped by Shikamura who was bent down in front of the boy making him impossible to see from behind.

"Damn. He was beaten up badly."

Then Sasuke saw him. Uzumaki was lying on the ground with one arm bent under his body and the other over his face. His shirt was torn so that Sasuke could see his stomach and chest underneath. It took Sasuke a moment to recognize what the black and purple on him was bruises. They were all over and the natural pale skin only showed in a few small places. There was what looked like bandages all torn and bloody over the ground.

"Oh god," Shikamura breathed. "This is not the result of one beating." He gingerly lifted the boy's arm away from his face.

Uzumaki's face was better than the rest of his body for sure, but a the coloring around his right closed eye was darkening as the time past and there was a healing cut wound on his cheek.

Staring at the boy's closed eyes, Sasuke suddenly came back to himself. "We need to move him. Now." He leaned down to pick him up when he saw the wet ground. "What-"

"Ramen." Shikamura had picked a tub not far away and smelled it. "There's the pork, egg, and stuff all over. I think he's soaked in it as well."

"He is." And Sasuke picked the boy up completely, his limp body draped over his arms. The boy was surprisingly light. "Hey, Shikamura. Get my bag, will you?"

"Are you sure you can carry him?" Shikamura asked while picking up both of their bags.

"Yeah, he pretty light."

"That's not that surprising."

"Huh?"

"Look at his arms. They're like twigs."

Sasuke looked down at the boy in his arms. The boy's arms didn't look like twigs. They had muscle, but they were thinner than most. He looked like he didn't have a once of fat on him. How did he not notice this before?

"Do you know where he lives?"

"No, I'll take him to my house and then try to get him to call home later when he wakes up." But looking down at him, Sasuke wondered when he ever would he looked so dead-beat. "No matter what we need him out of these clothes and somewhere safe."

Shikamura looked surprised, eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"I don't know. I've never seen you like this. You look kind of protective. Did you know him well?"

"No, I just-" he shook his head. "I don't know. I'm just worried I guess. Anyway let's go. There's no point standing here talking. He's only going to get heavier."

While the boy was light at first, he definitely got heavier as they walked. Sasuke was thankful that he didn't drop him before they got to his house.

The house had lights on within so Sasuke's brother had come home earlier than he expected. Sasuke could see him point his head through the curtain and see them heading for the front door. He saw Itachi's eyes grow wide as he looked at the body in Sasuke's arms.

Itachi throw open the front door and rushed towards them. "What happened? Who's this? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"We're fine. He," Sasuke said, lifting the boy a little to indicate whom he was talking about, "isn't. Let me inside. I need to set him down."

Itachi moved aside, and Sasuke hurried in so he could put the boy on the couch not caring that he would get it wet with ramen. Meanwhile he could hear Itachi asking Shikamura what happened and him explaining. They all three looked at the blond haired boy for a moment, and it was Shikamura who spoke up first.

"I wonder what happened to him."

"Ran into some bad people is the least we can say." Itachi tapped his chin in thought. "Well, let's get him cleaned up. Shikamura, go home. It's late, and I'm sure your parents are worried. Sasuke, go take a bath. Your shirt is wet from holding him. I'll get him out of these clothes, but there's no hoping of getting him into a bath with the state he is in."

"But-" started Shikamura.

Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. We can take care of him. Your parents will be worried if you're out later than this." He walked him to the door. "I'll tell you in the morning if anything crazy happens."

"Ok, well see ya." Shikamura waved and as Sasuke was closing the door he heard him talking to himself wondering, "Still, I wonder what happened. He sure is a mysterious boy."

Sasuke had to agree. He walked back into the family room to find Itachi had already taken the boy's shirt off.

Itachi looked up when he heard footsteps. "Skinny boy. But he sure looked bigger in your arms." He laughed a little, but there wasn't much joy in it. "No broken bones as far as I can see, which is a blessing, but he's got everything else." He looked back to the unconscious boy.

Sasuke looked too and noticed for the first time a scar on the left side of his stomach. It was gruesome to look at, shaped in a sort of swirl. _How did he get a scar like that?_

As if echoing his thought, Itachi said, "How is it possible to get a scar like that? No surgery would cut like that. I can only think of a knife, but it's a terrifying person indeed who would make a cut like that." He sighed softly. "What has this boy's life been like until now?" He looked back up to Sasuke. "Go take that bath. I can handle him."

Sasuke hesitated not wanting to leave the boy in case he wakes up. For some reason, he wanted to be there when the boy opened his eyelids to reveal those bright sapphires.

"Sasuke, go." He pushed Sasuke a little towards the bathroom, and Sasuke unwillingly walked towards it.

Once he was out of his clothes and in the bath, Sasuke didn't want to get out. It was so warm and comforting. He sunk down a little and heard the telephone ring. He trusted Itachi would get it. It mostly likely would be his work anyway. They seemed to call him all the time regardless of the hour. Itachi's voice, "Oh yes, that file-", confirmed Sasuke suspicions, and he heard the door to Itachi's office close. _Must be important._ He sunk a little deeper and accidently fell asleep.

He wasn't sleep too long because when he woke up he could still hear the murmur of Itachi's voice on the phone, but he slept long enough that the water was cold. Shivering he got out and wrapped himself in a towel. He looked for clean clothes then he remembered he hadn't brought them with him when he went to the bath. Cussing himself mentally, he stepped out into the cold hall and hurried towards his room. Halfway there he realized something was wrong.

The sapphire-eyed boy was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, I guess everyone had their out-of-character moments in this. Teuchi and Ayame have a much bigger part than in the mangaanime, but I like the relationship they have with Naruto. And Naruto with little kids is too cute! I bet he would be a great big brother! Itachi is good by the way. No evilness or betrayal from him that I know of so far, but who knows maybe… Just kidding! He's going to stay a supportive brother. I don't really want to deal with him being mean. Hate brother fights!**

**Man, I can't wait until Naruto and Sasuke have descent conservation. They haven't even had one yet! Next time for sure everyone!**

**So Shino works at a music store, which I think fits him perfectly! Out of all the characters, I see him plugged in to his iPod the most. **

**Cheers to **Leather Dragon**! She was the one who guessed closest to the truth! Leather to her because I hear she enjoys it! Please review everyone! I wrote an extra long chapter so there's plenty to respond to! That keeps me going! **

**My best wishes to _Mistress Xaneeva _in hopes she gets better!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I had a horrible day at school, and I came home in a sort of depression. Too much work and overload of stress. Then I checked my email. Let me tell you, YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY! I LOVE you all for reviewing and favoriting! So now I'm wonderfully happy and decided to write the next chapter!**

**A special thanks to all of you who continue writing reviews for each chapter! Make me so happy! *sniff*sniff***

**More good news! My editor, the lovely **_**Mistress Xaneeva**_**, is well again and fixing all those crazy mistakes I had before! A super big thanks to her! I know she was a really busy schedule!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto, but you can imagine I do if you want!**

* * *

><p>(Naruto POV) - ?<p>

Naruto woke up slowly, one by one each limb remembering its pain. He opened his eyes and stared up at a white ceiling. It wasn't the ceiling of his bedroom. The paint should have been peeling, and there should have been water damage that made it appear a brownish color instead of the original white. But this light wasn't like the hospital's nor his room's. The light was more artificial there that was almost a neon white while here there was only a soft yellow-white light. It was comforting. He closed his eyes, keeping as still as possible so none of his sores acted up. Then he heard a voice.  
>He sat up bolt right and hissed as his body protested. His vision went black for a moment before returning in a blur. His head spun, and he put out a hand to steady himself.<p>

The voice was deep and authoritative and sounded like the person was arguing. But what was important was that he didn't recognize it, and for some reason his elementary school training came into his head. _Do not eat food that has fallen on the ground. Avoid fighting and try to solve things in a friendly way. Never ever follow a stranger into their home._

His brain twisted the situation. He was suddenly younger and in a grimy, grey apartment. Naruto was sure whoever was in this apartment was going to hurt him. They were going to torture him in ways he had never felt pain before. He had to get out.

He stood and nearly fell over with the dizziness and agony. The walls were moving, and the floor creating waves to try to knock him off his feet. He _had_ to get out.

He saw the front door down a hall and dragged his body towards it. His feet were heavy, and his head felt like it was on fire. _They've started the torture,_ he thought, _I must get out._

Using the shifting walls to support himself, Naruto made it to the front door and put his hand on the doorknob to push it open. It was cool and felt good against his hand as he turned the knob. Chilly air rushed at him. He wondered vaguely how summer nights could be so cold. _Get away. Get away_, Naruto thought to himself as he tried to run down the short front steps.

He would have fallen over if he hadn't caught the railing, but his vision shifted uncomfortably, swirling and turning again. He took a precious moment to steady himself he pushed himself forward again. He got out the front gate but had no idea where he was, and as soon as tried to concentrate and read any of the signs, his brain fired up in an abnormal high heat.

In the end, he just picked a direction. Right. His body was so tired and the street wall he leaned himself against as he walked was cool. He wondered whether he should just lie on the ground for a while and soak up the cold from the cement. But if a car came, he would be run over for certain. Right now, he wasn't sure he would mind though.

His hand felt along the wall to feel it as it come to a sudden end. He looked around the corner and saw stairs down into what looked like a park. _Grass_, he thought, _perfect._ He grabbed the metal rail and started his way down. His legs were weaker, shaking and trembling, and his eyes shifted in and out of focus. He was in the middle of stepping down another step when he heard, "Oi! Where the hell do you think you're going? In _that_ condition!"

Naruto twisted his body around, losing his balance.

"Idiot!"

And the last thing Naruto saw was black hair, pale skin, and panicked eyes.

(Sasuke POV) – 11 o'clock, home

Sasuke slammed open the door to his brother's office. "Nii-san!"

Itachi jumped and held a hand over the receiver. "Damn it, Sasuke! I'm on the phone!"

"The boy, the sapphire, I mean, UZUMAKI! He's gone! Where did you put him!" He was shouting.

Itachi took his hand off the receiver. "I'm sorry. I'll have to call you back. Can you wait a few minutes?" He put the phone down and turned to Sasuke, surprised to see his eyes so wild.

"I didn't put him anywhere. He should still be in the family room unless he has wandered off while I was in here."

They both stared at each other for a moment before they sprinted around the house calling Uzumaki's name.

"Nii-san! He's not here! He must have left the house! I'm going to go look for him," and with that Sasuke dashed out of the front door.

"Sasuke, clothes! Sasuke! SASUKE! Put some clothes on, dammit!"

Sasuke looked down at himself in surprise. He had forgotten he was still only wearing a towel around his waist. He dashed into his room, grabbed the first thing that looked remotely like pants, and practically ripped the fabric trying to get his legs through the pants so quick.

"Sasuke, I'm going up to main street to see if I can find him! I have my cell phone so take yours in case one of us finds him!"

He heard the door slam just as he rushed out of his room, not even bothering with a shirt. He grabbed his cell phone off the counter. _If Nii-san's going to main street, then I'll go towards the park._

Slamming the door behind him as well, he headed in the opposite direction of his brother. _Please, please be safe. Don't hurt yourself._

He didn't see Uzumaki on the street either.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Where is he!"

He shot past the stairs down to the park and did a double take when he saw the bright mop of yellow descending down them. Uzumaki was swaying dangerously, holding onto the railing but tipping every which way. He clearly had a fever, and while Sasuke was relieved to have found him, he was now angry that the boy had made him worry at all.

"Oi!," he shouted, trying to catch the dunk looking boy's attention, "Where the hell do you think you're going? In _that_ condition!"

The boy spun around quickly in mid-step. Too quickly. He started falling backwards, his eyes closing in a faint.

Sasuke had his second panic attack that night. "Idiot!"

His body moved faster than it ever had before and he somehow ended up under the boy, protecting him from the impact of the fall.

His head cracked on the pavement, and his vision spun for a bit. Slowly the world went back to normal, and he assessed the situation. His back hurt and he was sure there was a lump on his head, but that was the worst of it. They were lucky. He looked down at the boy in his arms held against his bare chest.

Uzumaki was hot. Sasuke could feel the heat radiating off of him. His cheeks were pink, and he was sweating.

"Idiot," he said, pushing a blond lock away from his face.

Uzumaki smiled slightly in his sleep, and Sasuke felt a curious warmth grow in his chest as he looked at that relaxed smile. Hmm… Uzumaki must have a higher fever than he thought to warm his whole chest like that.

Cradling the blond against his shoulder, he sat up. One arm holding him against his body, Sasuke pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called his brother.

"Sasuke? You found him?"

"Yeah, and he's out like a light again. I think he has a pretty high fever."

"Makes sense. Where are you? I'll help you carry him."

Sasuke unconsciously tightened his grip on the boy. "No need. I can carry him. Just go home. I'll see you in a bit."

Itachi chuckled quietly.

"What?" Sasuke demanded.

"Nothing really. It's just that I've never seen you behave like this. You're oddly protective of him."

Sasuke tensed slightly. "Why do you say that?"

"Hmm… Your tone, your attitude and expressions earlier. You just seem more expressive with him around."

"Wha- I do not!"

Itachi laughed more loudly this time. "Whatever you say. See you back home," and he hung up before Sasuke could respond.

Sasuke felt an unusual blush flow up to his cheeks. This was the second time someone had said that he wasn't like himself around the boy. He looked back down at the sleeping boy and had to admit, although he hated it, that he did act differently when the blond was involved.

He didn't like others touching the boy. He wanted to take care of him, protect him. And he would get uncommonly worried about him. He touched the boy's hair. What was it about the boy that always got him so worked up? It didn't make sense.

He stroked the boy's hair again, and the blond snuggled into Sasuke's chest and he felt that strange warmth burning in his chest again.

He scooped his arms around the boy and picked him up. The blond, with his forehead leaning against Sasuke's neck, sighed and unconsciously wrapped his arms around his neck.

…

Itachi had a curious look on his face when Sasuke approached the house, not bothered by the boy's weight at all this time.

"What?"

"Sasuke, have you seen what you're wearing?"

Sasuke looked surprised for a moment and looked down only to have an uncharacteristic blush form on his cheeks. He was wearing his short running uniform shorts that he had to wears at meets. To anyone looking at him from a distance, it would look like he was wearing his boxers.

"Move out of the way," he grunted to his brother, seeing his amusing face. Sasuke scowled.

He laid Uzumaki gently on the couch again and decided to completely ignore his brother as he rummaged around for a wet washcloth and medicine. Finding both he went back out into the family room and laid the cloth on Uzumaki's forehead.

"You need to wake him up to give him that medicine. Can't have him sleeping in a fever without anything," Itachi commented.

"I _know_ that!" Sasuke huffed. "Go take your bath and get ready for bed. I'll take care of him."

Itachi looked as if he would protest for a moment and then thought better of it. He nodded and headed off to his bedroom to get his pajamas before his bath.

Once Itachi was in the bathroom, Sasuke shook the blond lightly. "Uzumaki, Uzumaki. I need you to wake up to take this medicine." He shook him again, and those brilliant blue lights shone as the boy's eyelids opened slowly. Sasuke's breath caught a little though he didn't know why.

"Huh?" the boy said blearily.

"Medicine. I need you to shallow this pill."

Uzumaki didn't look like he was all there, but he nodded and failed to prop himself up, hissing at the pain.

Sasuke put an arm over his shoulders and pushed him gently up, holding the pill in the other hand.

"Here." He handed the blond boy the pill and then picked up the glass of water on the coffee table near by.

Uzumaki put the pill into his mouth and let Sasuke put the cup to his lips to wash the pill down with water.

"There," Sasuke said softly as Uzumaki swallowed the medicine. He put the glass back down and lowered Uzumaki back onto the couch.

Uzumaki closed his eyes, and Sasuke was about to take the glass back into the kitchen when the boy's hot hand caught his.

Uzumaki's sapphire eyes stared up at Sasuke, even brighter than normal with the fever. "Thank you." And his eyes closed again.

Sasuke started down at him a moment longer until he heard the breath deepen, and he knew that the idiot was asleep. He carefully detached the boy's hand from his and went into the kitchen with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, school uniform running shorts are really very short for guys and girls. I always wondered if they ever felt embarrassed wearing those small things. I'm sure you wouldn't care when you're running, but when you first got them, wouldn't you be like "I have to wear <em>this<em>?" I was like that when I got my track uniform from my old school, and I'm a girl! Still, I was going to have Sasuke in his boxers, but when I thought about it I was wondering, "Do boxers have pockets?" Unsure, I just skipped over the thing completely and went to the thing I thought was the second most embarrassing.**

**Everyone is out-of-character a bit. Sorry, but you'll just have to except that from now on. Can't have things perfect!**

**Ok, I promised everyone a descent conversation between Naruto and Sasuke last chapter, but well... depending on what you call a descent conversation, they haven't had one yet. I'm sorry! Really next chapter it will happen! Really, it will!**

**Editor's Note: *fangirl sounding squeal* This is so cute! OH! And please review, it makes the author happy, allowing me not to have to deal with a depressed Tenney. :/ Anyways, good chapter!**

**^ Isn't **_**Mistress Xaneeva**_** the best? I love her!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys? Reviewers? You there?**

**My friend went missing today. There was some insane twenty-thirty minute drama while we were all trying to find her. I was crying. My friend & editor was crying. Then we found her. And she was at the public library. Can you believe it? Sigh. I'm just tired now from all that energy buzzing around.**

**By the way, no editor for this chapter. :( She was busy, and I really wanted to update. Sorry beforehand for all mistakes you may find. I'm sure there's a ton.**

* * *

><p>(Sasuke POV) – at home, morning<br>Yawning and stretching his arms over his head, Sasuke came out of his room. He stumbled into the kitchen bleary eyed and half-asleep.

"Oh, yes. Don't worry. Naruto-kun is with us."

Sasuke froze and looked around the corner to see his brother in the family room talking on the phone and placing a washcloth over Uzumaki's forehead.

Sasuke leaned over so he could see Uzumaki around Itachi. Uzumaki's eyes were open and looking up at Itachi. They were still bright with fever, and his cheeks were flushed a pink with a sheen of sweat over them.

"Yes. My younger brother, who is a classmate of Naruto-kun, bumped into him on the street and found he had a high fever. He took Naruto-kun back to our home not wanting Naruto-kun to strain himself too much." Itachi was silent a moment listening to the other person on the line. "Yes, a fever. No, no. We'll keep him here. We don't want a sick person to move around too much, but if you want to visit him…" Itachi was silent again. "No. That's fine. Yes, here's Naruto-kun."

Itachi held out the phone to Uzumaki and said, "She wants to talk to you."

A hand came out of the blankets that Uzumaki was wrapped in, and Uzumaki grasped the phone. "Thanks Itachi-san."

Itachi patted Uzumaki's head, and an uncharacteristic smile formed on his face. "Sure thing." He turned to see Sasuke poking his head corner, and his face broke out in a wicked grin, which only meant he knew something that Sasuke did not and had no intention of telling him. He walked by Sasuke and chuckled lowly. "You look jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Sasuke spun around quickly and huffed loudly.

Itachi put his finger to his lips. "Shh! Don't interrupt his conversation. I'm making breakfast. You only have thirty minutes before you have to go to school so go get your uniform on."

Sasuke complied and grumbled quietly to his room, but one ear was on Uzumaki's conversation.

"Hey obaa-san." Sasuke heard Uzumaki say with a weak laugh. "I didn't know it was your turn at the house. I would have rushed back if I knew you were there." He laughed again at whatever the lady's response was and then was quiet. "No, it's fine. I'm ok here. No, I don't want to worry the other kids. Tell them I'm on a long sleepover or something. Ah, but I won't be able to pick them up from school, is that ok?"

Sasuke pulled on his black uniform pants and peeked out his door to look at Uzumaki. But the only thing he could see from his room is the side of the couch and bright yellow hair sticking out over the edge. He grabbed his white shirt and roughly pulled it over his head.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Silence for a moment. "No, Itachi-san's nice. He has been treating me very well. I'll be fine here. Don't worry." Silence again. "I don't really remember much after I left Ramen Ichiraku."

_Huh? Isn't that the place Shikamaru_ _and I-_

Uzumaki laughed again. "Yeah, so I don't actually remember who helped me. Just that he was really warm and gentle with me. He's supposed to be from my school, but I haven't seen him yet."

'_Really warm and gentle with me.' _For some reason, those words were kept on repeat in Sasuke's head, and he shook it a little, pulling on his shoes.

"No!" Uzumaki laughed, but it sounded restricted like he was embarrassed. "I said I don't know who helped me! Stop making up weird scenarios!"

Sasuke was getting more and more curious about this conversation. He was about to open his door when he heard Uzumaki say goodbye.

"I'll be back in a day or two at the least. Tell the other ladies that please. Mmm… Ok, see ya, obaa-san." The phone beeped as Uzumaki ended the call, and Sasuke saw from behind his door, Uzumaki sunk a little low as he got more comfortable.

Sasuke opened his door fully just as Itachi came in from the kitchen with oatmeal, a glass of water, and pills.

Itachi set it on the coffee table in front of Uzumaki. "It's just instant oatmeal. Sorry, I couldn't prepare something better."

"It's fine, "Uzumaki mumbled from the couch. "I'm sorry for imposing on you."

Itachi gave another unusual smile to Uzumaki and then saw Sasuke in his bedroom doorway. "Oh, here's Sasuke. The one who found you yesterday and took you here."

Uzumaki twisted around on the couch and propped himself up so he could see Sasuke. He blushed a little pinker but kept his sapphire eyes on Sasuke. "Uchiha-san right? Thank you for helping me. I don't know what would have happened to me if you left me there."

"No problem," Sasuke muttered.

Itachi checked his watch. "I've got to go. Tsunade-san called you in sick. Naruto-kun, Sasuke will take care of you for a little longer, but then he has to go to school. You'll be alone for most of the day. Is that ok?"

Uzumaki faced towards Itachi again. "That's fine. Sorry again."

Itachi ruffled the boy's blond hair. "It's no trouble." He patted Sasuke's shoulder as he headed towards the door. "Bye you two! Be back tonight!" The front door opened and shut behind him.

Sasuke moved and sat in a chair opposite of Uzumaki on the other side of the coffee table.

Uzumaki looked back at him, and it was silent a moment before he spoke. "Really, thank you. I hate to imagine what would have happened if you didn't find me. I'm always getting indebted to people it seems."

Questions clouded Sasuke's mind. _Who were you calling obaa-san? Who are the other ladies you were talking about on the phone? What does 'your turn' mean? Why were you at Ramen Ichiraku? Why didn't I see you...? Let's get the simpler things done first. He'll be at my house for a few days and then I'll see him at school. I don't want to pressure him the first time I really talk to him. "Sasuke."_

"Huh?"

"You called me Uchiha-san earlier right? You can just call me Sasuke without any honorifics." Sasuke had no idea why he wanted this new idiot he barely knew to call him Sasuke, but all his jumbled mind seemed to come up with as an alternate conversation was this.

"Umm… Ok then, Sasuke it is." Uzumaki looked confused but didn't question Sasuke's request. "Just call me Naruto then. You saved my life in a way after all. You don't need to add any honorifics either."

Sasuke nodded, and he looked down at that oatmeal steaming on the coffee table. "You need to eat that before I go. And take the pills to."

Naruto squirmed on the couch.

"What?"

Naruto looked down and said, "I'm not hungry."

Sasuke burst out laughing. For some reason, the blond all wrapped up on the couch, squirming, and looking embarrassed was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. "Just eat a little, idiot."

Surprising even himself, Sasuke moved around the coffee table and lifted Naruto up in a sitting position. "You need something in your stomach with those pills."

Naruto's eyes flared a little. "I'm not hungry, and I don't need any pills," and he tried to scout away from Sasuke.

Sasuke caught him by wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist and pulling him towards him. In his other hand, he grabbed the spoon and got a heaping spoonful of oatmeal for Naruto. "Come on. It isn't going to hurt anyone." He held it closer to Naruto's mouth.

"Bastard," Naruto whispered before opening his mouth and letting Sasuke feed him.

Sasuke chuckled but kept feeding Naruto even after the boy freed his arms from his blankets, insisting that he didn't trust the boy to feed himself. Naruto protested the whole time, but allowed Sasuke to do so.

By the time the bowl was half empty, Naruto said more seriously, "Sasuke, really stop. I don't want to eat anymore."

Sasuke noticing his change in tone, he looked at Naruto more closely. Instead of the pink Naruto was before, he was now completely white. "Ok, no more."

Naruto leaned against Sasuke's side his eyes drooping.

"Oi, Naruto! Don't fall asleep yet. Here take your pills." He gave Naruto the pills and the water glass. Naruto hands trembled as he held the glass, spilling a little water but he swallowed the pills. Sasuke took the glass from him and set it back down on the table. "Ok, you can sleep now," he said, gently moving and lying Naruto back down.

"Bastard," Naruto mumbled, and he was asleep.

"Idiot," Sasuke answered with a smile as he smoothed back Naruto's hair.

(Naruto POV) – Bastard's house, noon

Naruto woke up in a daze and sweaty. He was hot and he wanted to get out of his sticky clothes. _I wonder if Itachi-san and Sasuke mind if I take a bath. I could wait…_ He looked over at the clock hanging on the wall opposite of him and saw it said 12:33.

He didn't remember Sasuke leaving, but he was certainly gone now. Naruto sat up, feeling his head spin a little. The medicine had helped a little in the fact that he felt clearer in his thinking, but not much else. Most of what his brain was telling him then was that he wanted to be clean.

He pushed himself off the sofa feeling his muscles and sores scream. Grimly starting to search for the bathroom, Naruto decided that he was going to take a damn bath whether Itachi-san and Sasuke wanted or not. It was enough trouble trying to get up, keep balance with spinning vision, and walk against his own body pulled him back and down.

By the time, Naruto was halfway down the hall he was starting to think this wasn't such a good idea. His clear thoughts were muddy again, and his head felt like it had blown an important fuse. Reaching for the next doorknob, he misjudged the distance and went crashing forward. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact.

Instead of the hard wood floor he was excepting, he landed on something softer and warmer. Arms went around him, and Naruto smelled pine trees in Sasuke's shirt as he had protected Naruto from the fall.

"Why am I always catching you?" Sasuke's voice sounded pained as he took a few short breaths.

"What the hell-" Naruto pulled himself off Sasuke and to the floor so that he wasn't crushing him. "Are you ok? What are you doing here? Did I crush you?"

Sasuke sat up looking a little winded, but he chuckled lowly proving that he still had his breath in his body. "You didn't crush me. I carried you home twice. You're pretty light for a guy."

Naruto was unsure whether or not to be pissed off by this comment, but he decided to ignore it and look more closely at Sasuke. He was wearing black sweatpants and a grey shirt that made his pale skin stand out more.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform? Why aren't you in school?"

"I called in sick," Sasuke said with a rare smile that made blood rush to Naruto's cheeks. He laughed at Naruto's surprised expression. "I make a pretty good impression of my brother. I wanted to stay home, and I figured you needed to be watched by someone. Who knows if you might steal something."

Naruto flushed with a mixture of fever and rage this time. "I will _**not**_ steal anything! Bastard!"

"Then why were you sneaking around?"

Naruto looked down. "I want to get out of these clothes and take a bath. I was trying to find the bathroom."

Sasuke laughed. Naruto was starting to wonder if he made misjudged Sasuke as a fairly expressionless person. "Idiot. The bathroom is on the other end of the hall. You passed it."

Naruto looked to where Sasuke was pointing. "Oh."

"Here," and Sasuke scooped Naruto up in his arms in front of him. "I'll take you there."

"Hey! Bastard! Let me down! I'm not a girl or an invalid! I can walk myself." He started thrashing around in Sasuke's arms and abruptly stopped when his body clinched in pain.

"You are an invalid. I carried you like this yesterday too so stop withering and be thankful." Sasuke tone was sterner this time, and Naruto concluded that it was better to accept his _goodwill_ and not torture his body any more, no matter how embarassing this position was.

"There you are." Sasuke gently set Naruto to his feet on the bathroom floor.

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled.

"No problem," he said as he continued to smile down at Naruto.

"What?"

"Nothing really. My clothes are just way too big on you."

"Oh." Naruto looked down at his clothes and saw he was wearing dark green plaid pajama pants that were rolled up a couple of times and a long sleeve shirt of similar color that went past his hands. He looked back at Sasuke to see a faint bit of color in his usual white cheeks.

"God, you look so adorable sometimes."

Naruto was sure he flushed a deeper red than a tomato. "WHAT THE HELL? GET OUT YOU BASTARD!" He pushed Sasuke out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut, ignoring any and all body protests. All the while he could hear Sasuke's laughter.

"I'll get you a new pair of clothes then," Sasuke said, his chuckling still heard through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't want to set a number of reviews I would like before I put up the next chapter, but… Ok, I won't do that, but I would like at least five more reviews. I might end up putting up the next chapter without those five reviews, but oh well. These reviews are for both my and your purposes. You could make suggestions or tell me some things you would like to see, and I'll try to respond to those comments.<strong>

**Anyway, thanks to those who have been reviewing! You guys are angels!**

**Hope my editor is back soon! I miss her!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Valentine's Day Special!**

**I-love-you-reviewers! I haven't reached the five I wanted yet, but the reviews were so wonderful that they made up for it tenfold! I decided to make this chapter a bit longer than some of the others! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>(Sasuke's POV) – at home, six o'clock<p>

After Naruto got out of the bath, he crashed heavily down on the couch that Sasuke spread old sheets over. He hadn't made a sound to Sasuke or even moved when Sasuke put a hand to his hot forehead. Naruto just lay there on his stomach not moving for five hours.

Sasuke mostly left him alone, but when he saw the blond shivering, he took the blankets from his closet that he used in the winter and draped them over the boy. Naruto snuggled deeper into the warmth, but it wasn't long before he was kicked them off, panting heavily and sweating all over. He would lie like that for a couple of minutes before he got cold again, and Sasuke would see the shaking start again. He pulled the blankets up again, and it become a sort of pattern that Naruto would push them off, get cold again, and Sasuke would pull them up.

He brought out his laptop to the chair opposite of the idiot so that he could pull up the blankets when he needed to and get homework done at the same time. A paper was due the next week, he had his topic, but he was distracted. Most of time Sasuke fingers would hover over the keyboard, while his eyes were trained to Naruto's sleeping face. The boy was very expressive in his dreams. His eyebrows would squeeze together every now and then. The corner of his mouth made go down, he would giggle softly, he would bare his teeth at pain, he would set the sweetest smiles on his face. It was entrancing to watch him.

The click of the door and the "I'm home" from Itachi snapped Sasuke at of his trance, and he looked down at the document on his computer. He had only written his name.

"So he's asleep then?" Itachi came up behind him, pulling at his tie.

Sasuke shut his computer and glanced up at his brother. Itachi was standing directly behind Sasuke's chair and leaning over him. "What?"

"Sasuke, I got a call from your school today."

Sasuke froze for a moment before focusing himself to relax. "And?"

"It was a very strange call. The attendance were wondering if I knew how long you would be out of school. I was very surprised not having known that you were out of school, and I was informed that _I_ called in this very morning telling them you had come down with _stomach flu_. Can to explain this strange predicament?"

"I can't imagine how that happened," Sasuke said with blankest face he could pull.

Itachi smiled then chuckled softly. "Since when could you impersonate me so well?"

Sasuke's poker face broke, and he let his lips curve in a small smile. "For a while actually."

Itachi sighed and collapsed into the armchair next to Sasuke. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. You have wanted to stick to this boy ever since you brought him into the home." He held up a hand to stop Sasuke from interrupting. "But you used up one of your mental health days on this."

Itachi, having just graduated from grad-school recently, understood how school could wear a person down so he had one rule. Sasuke could have three mental health days. He could use them as he wished, but he could not go over three, no exceptions.

"Fine."

"So how is our kidnapped prince?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Itachi's terminology but answered. "I think the worst part of the fever just passed. He should be getting better from here on out."

Itachi stood up and leaned over the coffee table to feel the boy's forehead. "Hmm… Still warm but better than this morning." He lifted his hand and looked at the blanket-buried boy. "He really does sleep heavily, doesn't he," and his dark eyes sparkled at little as Naruto scrunched his nose in his sleep.

Sasuke suddenly felt this strange urge to block the sleeping blond from Itachi's black eyes. As soon as he started to stand up, Itachi moved back and his eyes moved back to his brother. He gave Sasuke a strange look, pulling his tie off his shoulders.

"I'm going to change. What do you want for dinner?"

"Not sure. You?"

"I don't want to make dinner, and I refuse to eat any of the chemical disasters you concoct and call food. Let's just get carryout. I'll call."

"What about him?" He said pointing to Naruto. "He shouldn't be eating anything heavy."

"We'll just give him applesauce or more porridge, don't worry so much." Itachi gave him another strange look that Sasuke couldn't interpret before he walked to his room and shut the door.

Sasuke sunk back into his chair and looked back to Naruto to see his sapphire eyes open, alert, and watching him.

They stared at each other for a moment before Sasuke said, "You're up. Feeling better?"

Naruto nodded. "Much better than before, but I want to take a bath again. I feel gross and sticky again."

Something about that statement affected him more than it should have. "Sure." Sasuke got up again. "Want one now?" Seeing Naruto's answer in his expressive eyes, he said, "I'll go fill up the bath."

"Sasuke, wait…" Naruto reached out a hand trying to catch Sasuke's arm or his sleeve, but he was too far away. When he stretched out further he promptly fell of the sofa.

"Naruto! What are you doing!" Sasuke rushed back over.

"Ouch! That hurt." He focused his attention back to Sasuke. "Bastard! I was trying to stop you! I needed to tell you something!" The blonde struggled against the blankets that encased him trying to get up. "Argh! Damn! I can't get out!"

Sasuke laughed lightly, "Idiot," picked him up, and set him back on the sofa. The blond continued to push against the sides of the blankets, trying to break his way out. "Hold still. I'll get you out."

Sasuke unwound Naruto feeling a little like he was opening a present. Naruto's body finally rolled out of the blankets, and Sasuke was suddenly stuck again by how small he was. The night before the boy hadn't felt small because he was stretched across his arms, but Shikamura and Itachi were right. Naruto was thin. It must have been that he barely ate all day, but Sasuke's clothes looked deflated and empty with those wiry limbs in them.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto said in an embarrassed voice, curling his body together.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's cheeks that were flushed, "Hey, do you have anything you want to eat?"

"Huh?" Naruto sat up and looked into Sasuke's black eyes. "Umm, ramen I guess."

"Alright, you'll have to eat it after your bath. I'll get that water turned on." Sasuke turned to go when Naruto roughly grabbed his hand.

"Hey! I wanted to tell you something!"

Sasuke felt his chest warm seeing Naruto's eyes flash in an adorable anger. What were all this emotions in him? "Oh yeah, what?"

Naruto suddenly flushed deeper and looked down. "I just wanted to say thank you. You have saved me a bunch of times now and have even been taking care of me all day. So thank you."

_How can someone of the same gender look so cute? How can he be so warm and bright? _Sasuke wrapped his fingers around Naruto's and leaned forward.

Suddenly Itachi opened the door from his bedroom, and Sasuke realized what he was doing. They snapped their hands away from each other feeling both their cheeks turning red. Itachi just stared at the two of them, saying nothing.

The silence dragged on, and Sasuke was able to get his face under control. He appeared calm and cool again. "I'm going to fill that bath now, Naruto"

Itachi's eyes flashed at him the moment he said Naruto's name without any honorifics, and he gave himself a silent _Damn!_

"Umm… Yeah, thanks," Naruto mumbled from the couch, deciding it best to lie down and hide his face from the two brothers now.

In the bath, Sasuke turned the water on and then put his head in his hands. _What was I doing? What was I about to do?_ But he knew actually what he was going to do. He knew it, but he refused to believe. He had never felt like this for a guy before, and he had never had this much feeling for anyone to want to hold them, to make the move first. He had dated girls before. He had had sex before, but he never asked them for any of it. They gave it to him. They pushed him for what they wanted. Now he was pushing for someone, and that someone was male. And his brother had walked in on him trying to kiss the idiot blonde.

(Naruto POV) – bastard's house, evening

Itachi-san didn't say anything at first, and Naruto refused to look at him, knowing his cheeks were in full flame. What would Itachi-san possibly think of them? Honestly, Naruto didn't even know what to think of their position earlier either. Their fingers had been laced together, and Sasuke was leaning towards him. He didn't know what Sasuke had been doing. It was almost like he was going to kis-

"I heard something of your conversation earlier Naruto-kun. Did you say you wanted ramen?"

Naruto stared at the sofa cushions while answering him. "Umm, yeah, I did, but you don't need to worry about getting it."

Naruto heard Itachi-san breath out slowly. "No. It's fine. I hadn't had ramen in a long time. I'll go order it." Itachi clothes rustled as he stood up. "Oh, Sasuke. I'm ordering ramen."

Naruto peeked over his shoulder to see Sasuke standing by the chair he was previously sitting in the looked back to the sofa cushions. Why did his heart was beat so fast around him?

Itachi-san's footsteps let Naruto know that he had left the room.

Sasuke voice broke the silence, "Hey idiot, your second bath for the today is ready."

Naruto forgot his embarrassment and turned around fuming. "Well, _sorry_, you bastard! It's in everyone's best interest that I don't stay in these sweaty clothes and start smelling."

Sasuke grin wickedly, "Yeah, whatever. But don't go through all my clothes. We do laundry at the end of the week. I don't want to have nothing to wear by that time."

Naruto stood up, holding blankets around him like a cape. "Well, _excuse_ me! It's you who keeps giving me your clothes!" He tried to march past Sasuke, but he put a hand on his forehead stopping him.

"Hmm… you might what to take one more day off, just to make sure."

His breath quickened a little at the contact, but he hated it. "Let go of me, you bastard!" He smacked Sasuke's hand away and continued stomping forward, ignoring Sasuke's chuckles.

(Sasuke POV) – at home, six thirty

He knew Naruto hated his teasing him, but his reactions were just too amusing. He over reacted too much. Normally Sasuke would have found it irritating, but Naruto was an exception for just about everything he had originally thought.

He controlled his expression after Naruto slammed the door. He would probably have to go talk to his brother. He turned and walked into the kitchen, bracing himself for whatever remarks Itachi had to make.

His brother was just ending the call when he walked it.

"Yes, thank you. We'll except you in twenty minutes or so then. Ok, goodbye." Itachi ended the call with a beep, and faced Sasuke, with calculating eyes. "I thought you said you didn't know Naruto-kun every well. Clearly you were lying or things have progressed pretty fast for a day with him."

Sasuke thought he had braced himself for Itachi, but he had nothing to say back to him. He just nodded, hating himself for not thinking of a witty response.

"Hmm. And this progression has brought you to calling each other by your first names with no honorifics and even calling each other 'idiot' and 'bastard.' This does not sound like my brother or any other relationship you've had."

Sasuke just nodded again, the cursing in his mind getting louder.

"Sasuke, do you like him?"

Sasuke's eyes sharpened in surprise. "No!" he shouted a little too loudly, clearly Itachi wasn't going to believe him. "Well, I don't know," he confessed. "I don't seem to have any boundaries with him. He just… I don't know. It's like I can relax around him and say anything I want to him. No, that came out wrong. Damn!" This was not like him. He didn't like being out of sorts and struggling to find what to say around anyone. He was calm, cool, and collected.

But Itachi nodded. "He does have a way of getting to you. Defenses just soften and disappear around him. He's got a funny personality too." He nodded again. "Well, whatever you think of him is fine. I was just surprised. I've never seen you so open with anyone."

Sasuke's muscles relaxed and silently thanked his brother for not pressing the matter.

"And I was certainly shocked to walk in on you trying to kiss him!"

Sasuke let down his defenses too soon, and he was sure even his ears had turned red. "Damn it, Nii-san!"

…

The rest of the night was uneventful, expect for dinner, which had been fairly torturous. As soon as the ramen was placed if front of Naruto, he drove into it like a starving child. Sasuke smiled and reached to wipe the idiot's mouth but stopped himself when he saw Itachi's eyes.

The rest of the night Itachi's eyes watched him, his eyebrows raised, and he nudged him whenever Sasuke reacted to something Naruto did. By the time they all went to bad, Sasuke was sorely wishing that Itachi worked late every night, barely coming home at all, and was completely oblivious to everything Sasuke did.

The next morning was not much better, and Sasuke thanked every god in all the religions he knew of when Itachi finally left for work. Not wanting to give Itachi more of a reason to tease him, he decided to go to school.

Naruto's fever was better, and he had wanted to go to school too. But both Sasuke and Itachi held him back, thinking it best he stay and heal one more day. The bruises on his body could be covered, but the continuingly darkening bruise over his eye could not. And Naruto finally agreed after Itachi mentioned his eye, gingerly touching it and wincing.

Truthfully, Sasuke hadn't wanted to leave Naruto alone at home either. The sight of him wrapped in his blankets and waving at the door was enough to make him want to run back in and pull the blond to his chest. It wasn't much better at school either. He was irritated and short-tempered with anyone who tried to talk to him, imagining Naruto falling and hitting his head on some corner of the furniture. He could see him get hungry and cut his fingers with a knife and being unable to stop the bleeding. At track practice, he run faster than he ever had before, his body thinking that if he ran faster the time would past more quickly.

Later while walking home, he reflected on his behavior. This idiot was making him act ridiculously. _But if he wasn't so idiotic and clumsy, I wouldn't have to worry half the amount that I am right now, _he concluded.

A bit grumpy and pissed off at his own fretting he opened the front door to be greeted by the delicious smell of meat frying in a pan. _Nii-san?_ He looked down and didn't see his brother's shoes anywhere. He hurried to the kitchen to see Naruto is his oversized clothing, humming while pushing around chicken on the frying pan.

"Idiot," he said softly.

Naruto turned at the sound of his voice and focused his bright eyes on Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke, you're home. Sorry for this," he said motioning to the chicken. "I got hungry and thought I'd make dinner as a thank you. I hope you and Itachi-san don't mind."

All of Sasuke's anxious energy left his body in a rush, and not even thinking he pulled Naruto into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think it there's anything in the manga or anime about Naruto being a good cook, but if you've always lived alone like he has then I imagine then you would have to be a least decent at it. Sorry, if that bothers anyone!<strong>

**Sasuke almost kissed Naruto! Squeal! I love the two of them! Interesting things to come! ;D Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And you will get a slice of the cake I'm baking today!**  
>By the way, my wonderful editor is writing a new story, which I am (sort of) editing! Please check mine or Mistress Xaneeva's profiles for when it will be uploaded!<strong>**

****Editor's Note: Great chapter! I love it so much: Adding in a FB referance... You sly girl! :)****

****REVIEW as a Valentine gift to both of us!****


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for the late chapter! It's been about 2 weeks since the last one. Life keeps getting in my way and blocking me from my computer.**

**I must say, all the Valentine reviews you guys give me and my editor were WONDERFUL! God, you're all just too fantastic for words! Everyone gets their own personal cakes and hugs from me! Thank you so much for leaving me such magnificent comments and continuing to make my day everyday!**

**Disclaimer (because I always, always forget): I don't own Naruto or Sasuke or anyone else in this story no matter how much I wish it.**

**I'm making this chapter extra long as an apology for the lateness! **

**Please review! :D**

* * *

><p>(Naruto POV) – Bastard's house, evening<p>

It felt weird to Naruto to be in someone else's house while they weren't home. There were no sounds except for the creaking of floorboards when the AC turned on and the clicking of the clock on the wall. Really looking at his surroundings now, everything was so much nicer than what he was used to. The couch he had been sleeping on alone must have cost more than anything he would ever dream of owning. There was a long, wide TV that Naruto had only seen in stores, and video games strung out on the blue, soft carpet in front of it. The walls were clean, the floors were vacuumed, all the plants were alive and green. Naruto felt like a robber in this house by himself. Being so clear in mind now did not help him feel better. Instead, he goggled at all the furniture in the house that he was sure was worth more than his life itself. He was just like fly in such a house, something unwanted. An intruder.

This feeling had his heart racing and his insides feeling tight. Itachi and Sasuke had both said he could watch TV, read, play games… He had been welcomed to everything in the house, yet it felt wrong for him to touch anything, and he spent most of the day laying down and staring into space.

But there was a point when the silence got to be too much, and he turned on the TV. A news chancel popped up, and he left it there turning down the volume so that the voices were only murmurs. He must have fallen asleep for when he woke up the sky was a bright orange with the sun just reaching the horizon and his stomach was eating away at itself he was so hungry.

Again, he told himself to stay still and wait for Sasuke or Itachi-san to come home, but his stomach was too demanding and talked him into looking in the refrigerator to find any leftovers.

It was almost creepy how clean the refrigerator was. There were no white containers of take-out. No tubs of stir-fry. All the plastic selves were clear, and white walled sides had no trace of dirt on them. There were sodas, beer, and milk on the first self and vegetables and meat in the selves below. After digging around in the pantry, Naruto decided, _What the hell,_ and took out a package of chicken. He might as well make dinner for Sasuke and Itachi-san too. He was always helping out back at the house and in the restaurant, so making dinner for three people shouldn't be a problem.

Naruto smiled a little to himself. He had heard a little of the brothers' talk yesterday while he was "asleep," and it sounded as if Sasuke wasn't too good in the kitchen. _I'll show that bastard I'm not that clumsy._

He hummed softly as he lay the chicken on the pan and waited for it begin to hiss and pop with the vegetable oil. With the warm, tasty aroma around him, he felt more comfortable in the fancy house. He pushed the chicken strips over and hummed louder. Then he heard a soft "Idiot" behind him.

Naruto spun around to see Sasuke, still in his track clothes, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. A little of his black spiky hair was stuck to his forehead with the sweat from the outdoor heat. Naruto felt his heartbeat quicken a little.

"Oh, Sasuke, you're home. Sorry for this," he mentioned to the chicken, feeling embarrassed, "I got hungry and thought I'd make dinner as a thank you. I hope you and Itachi-san don't mind."

Sasuke gave him a look that turned his heart over and walked over and pulled him into a hug taking Naruto completely by surprise.

It felt good for a moment, and Naruto relaxed into Sasuke's warm arms and chest, his forehead resting against Sasuke's neck. A bunch of odd feelings entered Naruto's body as he smelled Sasuke's sweat on his neck.

Sasuke tightened his hold, and Naruto's mind and body remembered. Fear got injected in his blood like an icy shot, and the previously warm, comforting arms were suddenly trying to suppress and smother him.

Every muscle in Naruto stretched taunt, and his body convulsed, trying to tear himself away from the grip. The arms loosened with surprise, and Naruto collapsed to the floor, curling himself in a protective ball. All Naruto could see were hands in the dark reaching for him. He didn't cry, he wouldn't let his attacker have that pleasure, but he could distantly feel himself shaking like a leaf in an autumn breeze.

…

Slowly, Naruto came back to himself. The first thing he became aware of was someone's hand in his hair. Softly stroking it back, over and over again. Then it was Sasuke's voice, "Naruto, it's ok. You're safe. I wouldn't do anything. No one will hurt you." Then it was the presence of Sasuke's body sitting next to his on the floor but not touching. Then it was smell of the air. A mixture of burnt meat and Sasuke as he was so close to him.

Naruto said the first thing that came to his mind. "Sasuke, is the chicken burning?"

The hand in his hair froze a moment and then left. There was an odd rush of air as Sasuke stood up.

"Oh shit… Damn, it is."

Naruto heard the click of the burner turning off and a soft clang as Sasuke moved the pan off the burner and on to a cooler one. He tried to relax himself, unclenching his arms around his legs and pushing his legs so that they were stretched out in front of him.

Sasuke sat down next to him again. "Sorry, the chicken is ruined. Whatever you were planning to make won't work with that."

"That's fine. I'll make something else or do you mind if I use the other chicken in the frig?" Naruto was trying not to think about what had just happened. It seemed like whenever he was least excepting it his past would visit him and scare everyone around him causing them to shrink from his presence.

Sasuke was watching him intensely. Naruto could feel his eyes, but he didn't look back at him for fear of what was in the black depths. From the corner of Naruto's eye, he could see Sasuke reach out a hand towards his face, but the blond flinched back unconsciously.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Naruto, what happened to you?"

Silence.

Naruto's head buzzed. There seemed like a hundred answers to his question. A thousand ways to reply. But when Naruto opened his mouth, nothing came out. A thousand ways to reply but no one way would be the right way to answer Sasuke's question.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. You just worry me. Does this have anything to do with the people who hurt you?"

_The people who hurt you_ rang in his head. _Which ones are you talking about,_ Naruto's mind answered. _There are many. Some I can't even put a name to._ Instead of replying, Naruto shook his head, then thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yes and no then is what I'm guessing," Sasuke looked down and sighed softly. Not a tired sigh but a confused, worried one.

Naruto's insides twisted a little, and he was sorry he couldn't tell Sasuke. He was sorry he had made Sasuke feel bad. "It's not you," he blurted out.

Sasuke's head snapped back up and his eyes held Naruto's.

Naruto rung his hands a little. "It's not you. I-. It's not because of what you did to me. You just-." Naruto breathed out slowly. "You just took me by surprise, and you're bigger than me. I-." Naruto closed his eyes to shield himself from Sasuke's penetrating black orbs. "I freaked out more than I should have, but it had nothing to do with you. You weren't hurting me so don't… Don't worry so much. I'm sorry for freaking out."

"Naruto," Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's cheek, snapping his eyes back open and forcing him to look at Sasuke. Sasuke's thumb rubbed his cheek under his eye, and Naruto was sure he would have melted by the look in his black eyes if Sasuke had not been holding him together with that hand. "Naruto," he said more softly, like he was breathing his name. "Don't say you're sorry. It's not your fault. You tell me whatever you want whenever you can. I'll be here to listen."

Naruto had no idea where the words came from, but before they were even processed in his brain, they were already out of his mouth. "Can you hug me again?" It took Naruto a second to realize he had said it, and he flushed a deep pink when he saw Sasuke take in the question.

Sasuke's eyes showed surprise, and his mouth curved into a soft smile. "Sure." He reached for Naruto, put an arm around his waist, and gently pulled him into his lap. Naruto's breath hitched, and Sasuke paused. "Are you ok? You sure you're fine with this?"

"Yeah, it's you. I'm scared but it-. It-," Naruto swallowed loudly. "It feels good to have you hold me."

Sasuke pulled him the rest of the way so that he was sitting sideways on his lap. "Tell me if you ever start getting really scared or if I'm doing something wrong."

Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke shoulder and warped his arms around his neck. "I'll just keep reminding myself that it's a bastard who's holding me. Just a bastard. And I'll calm down."

Sasuke chuckled softly and pinched Naruto's side. " 'Just a bastard,' eh? Well, you're just an idiot."

Naruto squeaked at the pinch and smiled.

Sasuke started rocking slightly, and they both sat in silence, thinking about various things.

Suddenly Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked looking down at Naruto.

Naruto meet his dark eyes. "I was just thinking, I've meet you like what? Four days ago? And we didn't really start talking to each other until yesterday. It feels weird if I start thinking about you in those terms. It feels like I've known you much longer, but when I think about, I really don't much about you at all."

"Yeah, you're right. I suppose if you look at it like that then it is odd. Look at us right now then. I'm trying to, well I guess, comfort you and help you through things I don't even understand or know of."

Naruto felt a strange twang in his body when Sasuke said that. "We're an odd pair then."

They continued to look at each other, until Naruto was suddenly fully aware how close their faces were. How different parts of his body were pressed into Sasuke's. He could feel the blood rushing to his face as he quickly looked away.

"Umm, well, I should start making dinner again." He unwrapped his arms from Sasuke's neck and scouted off his lap, standing up. He reached down and took Sasuke's hand, helping him up too. Naruto pulled Sasuke up, and they were standing a little too close together for Naruto to be comfortable.

"Hey, Naruto," brought him back to focus once again as he looked up at Sasuke's face, "I know we don't know much about each other, but I want to. What about you?"

Despite his embarrassment, Naruto kept his eyes up on Sasuke. "Me too."

Sasuke pushed some blond hair out of Naruto's eyes. "Then how about this. Every day we can tell each other one thing about each other and answer one question the other has about them. What do you think?"

Naruto thought on it for a moment. "Umm, okay, but only if we can opt out a question we're not ready to answer yet."

"That sounds fine."

"Alright then, when do we start?"

"How about tomorrow? We have the day off from school, and I'll be walking you home."

This time Naruto reached up and pushed a black piece of hair out of Sasuke's eyes. "Ok."

Sasuke caught Naruto's hand as he was pulling it away. "It's a deal then."

Naruto nodded, inwardly cursing how easily blood went to his cheeks.

Sasuke released his hand and turned towards the living room. "I'm going to go change. You don't really have to make dinner, but you can use the other package of chicken if you are."

As soon as Sasuke left, Naruto felt like he could breath again. There was something about Sasuke that made it difficult to even concentrate on breathing when he was around him. He slapped his cheeks lightly to try to get himself to snap out of his happy trance.

Reaching for the burnt chicken, he cut off all the burnt edges and took out vegetables to cut. While chopping the carrots, he thought back over all that had happened. Everything except his freak out had been sort of surreal. He had asked Sasuke to hug him. He had enjoyed it and had even wrapped his own arms around the bastard's neck like it was a perfectly normal thing to do. He had never hugged anyone like that. Sure, he hugged and was hugged by Kono, Lee, and the rest all the time, but he was never the one held like that. It had felt much more intimate than anything else he had experienced. What confused him more was that Sasuke was a guy. He didn't pay much attention to who he thought was attractive and wasn't very interested in dating and that sort of romance, but he knew the feelings he had towards the other male was something bigger and deeper than friendship. Maybe it was because he had witnessed Naruto's freak out and had not gotten weary of him. Had not put up walls or pitied him. Had not made fun at him or ran away from him. _That must be it_, Naruto reassured himself, _after all, he's saved my life a couple of times already, and I've slept in his house for two days in a row so it's only natural that our friendship is a little different from most._

(Sasuke POV) – at home, eight ten

"Sorry, that dinner's late," Naruto said as he put the salad in the middle of the table.

"No, it's early for us. I came home late and don't particularly enjoy cooking. We usually get carryout anyway. It's a nice change to come home to a cooked meal," Itachi smiled at Naruto, "Thank you for the meal."

Itachi took the first bite. "Mmm… It's been a long time since I tasted something like this. It's delicious Naruto-kun." Naruto looked down, clearly embarrassed. Then he looked up at Sasuke, fixing those sapphire globes on his chopsticks as they made their way to his mouth.

Sasuke thought it would be good, but maybe that Itachi was exaggerating a bit to be polite. From the first taste, he knew he was wrong. It reminded him of his mother's cooking. He closed his eyes and chewed slowly. When he swallowed and opened his eyes back up, the sapphire ones were still intensely staring, trying to get his reaction. "Naruto," he said with all seriousness, "I might have to keep you forever. This is amazing. How did you learn to cook like this?"

In response to his words, he got a delicious flush of red to Naruto's cheeks. "I cook a lot for my umm… younger siblings. And I don't really mind. I mean," his face went an impossibly deeper shade, "I can cook dinner for you guys every now and then. I don't mind. It'll be a thank you, I guess, unless you don't like that or want something else."

Itachi set down his chopstick with a snap clack to the wooden table. "Naruto-kun. I'm holding you to that."

Naruto laughed, and Sasuke was sure the room just got a little brighter. The blond popped a piece of chicken in his mouth and smiled. _Really how, how is he this adorable?_

Mouth still a little full, Naruto answered, "Alright then. Expect more good things in the future!"

Sasuke was suddenly reminded of how the blue-eyed boy looked and felt in his arms earlier that evening. All snuggled against with his arms around his neck. Relaxed body fitting into his. Everything about him was so bright, pure, and innocent. The light pink in his cheeks. The eyes looking up at him so trusting.

But the warm thoughts turned to dark as Sasuke thought of when he first came home and hugged the blond. _Why did he react like that? What had happened to him? Who would ever hurt a person like Naruto? _He had promised himself that he wasn't going to ask questions that went too deep in the heart for the first day of questioning, to let Naruto warm up to him more naturally and just tell him himself. But that didn't stop his curiosity and his imagination. Sasuke knew he was going to imagine all sorts of nightmarish experiences that Naruto had had until he got his answers.

…

The next morning Sasuke left the house, locking the door behind him, to go take Naruto home. He stretched his long arms over his head and yawned loudly.

"Sorry, you had to wake up early on a day off."

"Aaahhh," said Sasuke, finishing his yawn. "It's ten, and that's not too early. In fact, it's better that I'm up a little sooner than I usually am so I can get some work done."

"Now?" Naruto paused in step for moment then continued walking so that he was now a little behind Sasuke and looked at him incredulously. "Really? This early?"

Sasuke turned back to look at him. The blond was in the school uniform, the long sleeve, white shirt and the black pants, that Itachi had secretly brought for him. His old uniform that Sasuke found him in was in tatters, and the two brothers thought it best not to tell him that Itachi had gone out to buy him a new one. He would only feel bad. "Yeah, why? Don't tell me you're one of those people who does their homework late on Sunday night?"

Naruto didn't immediately reply, but his face gave Sasuke the answer. "Well, I guess. It's not really intentional though. It's just suddenly Sunday night, and I haven't done anything."

Sasuke waited for Naruto to catch up. "I don't understand how you people can do that. Everything will bother me until I get it done."

"Well, that's one new thing I've learned about the bastard," Naruto pretended he was writing in a notebook, "Let's see… Line one: Is a nerd."

Sasuke laughed and punched Naruto in the arm, forgetting the healing wounds under the blond's shirt. "You idiot." Then he realized what he did. "Oh, damn. I forgot. Naruto, are you o-"

A hand came out and punched Sasuke back in the arm. "How _dare_ you!" Naruto said with mock importance, rubbing the place where Sasuke had hit him. "I am an _injured_ person! You bastard! You enemy of men! You uncivilized cretin! You could have _killed_ me!" Clearly, Sasuke had punched Naruto in a safe spot.

Sasuke laughed again, holding up his hands. "Ok, ok, o noble one. I'm terribly sorry for hitting his royal arm and endangering his life. I shall be sure to aim for a better spot next time."

Naruto growled happily, "If you can't catch me, there won't be a next time," and shot off in a full out sprint.

"I thought you were an injured person!" And Sasuke ran after him. But it wasn't long before he caught Naruto because for one thing, he was on the track team, his legs were far longer, and Naruto couldn't have been totally healed to run at his top speed.

He grabbed the blond from behind, trying to not yank him back too hard, and tickled Naruto's sides until the blond was laughing half to death.

"I give up, I give up!" Naruto panted out between laughs. Sasuke let him go, and he collapsed to the ground, wiping his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

"Humph. Now you should understand a little more who you're challenging," Sasuke said, helping Naruto up.

"Yeah, I'll have plan better in the future. Maybe try to trip you and then start running?" Naruto laughed as Sasuke reached over and pushed the blond hair away from his forehead.

"If you actually think you can successfully trip me, then you have lived up to your title as 'the Idiot'."

* * *

><p><strong>Some bonding between the two! I felt like I may have been rushing their relationship, and I want to two of them to naturally come together. Don't want a quick rush to bed, if you know what I mean. Not that I read a lot of those and am absolutely in love with a couple. (eyes shift away) But don't worry, there will be time for the *ahem* bed later for all those readers who are hoping for something spicy.<strong>

**Actually this chapter was meant to be even longer, but I wanted to post it up sooner rather than later. For the questions and such, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! Sorry!**

**My editor's, Xan's, story is out if you want to read it! And a shout out to her to thank her for editing this! You're a lifesaver for doing this on such a short notice!**

**E/N: I love Itachi! Just have to say that!**

**^ My editor told me that 'Itachi's mine!' which I thought was very amusing! **

**And if you enjoyed this chapter, please write a review! They keep me going! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late chapter! Really. I am very sorry so instead a babbling about excuses and pointless things, I'm going to start the chapter right away.**

* * *

><p>(Sasuke's POV) – 10:15, on the road<p>

After a few mini-battles, all of which Sasuke won, Naruto fell silent. Sensing the change in his mood, Sasuke asked him, "What's up?"

Naruto looked up at him. "Nothing just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."

The blond pushed Sasuke. "Hey!" He smiled but went back into his quiet mood.

Sasuke ruffled the yellow hair. "You know what I was talking about yesterday with the questions?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Want to start?"

"Only if I get to ask the question!" Naruto said with his eyes bright.

Sasuke chuckled. "Ok. I guess I should say my fact." He paused in step and thought of what to say, but his mind was blank. Strange how when you're asked one fact about yourself, you can't think of anything. "Hmm… well, I'm on the track team. I run long distance and sprints, but the 5K is my best race."

Naruto shook his head. "Ugh. The 5k? I don't really like running. It's too boring. Soccer or basketball is more fun. Then you're on a team, and everyone's together. Working with each other. Having fun with each other."

Sasuke made a slight face as they turned onto a main road where there were more cars and people. "I don't like having to rely on other people. Who knows when they're going to do something stupid that messes up the whole team."

"Ouch!" Someone's shoulder crashed into Naruto, and he was pushed back. Sasuke caught his wrist before he fell.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," yelled a man in a grey business suit.

"You watch it, old man!" Sasuke yelled back and turned his attention back to Naruto. "You ok?"

The blond had a hand lightly pressed over his shoulder as he looked up at Sasuke. "Yeah, it wasn't that bad. Just hit me on a bruise."

"Idiot," he said, "Walk closer to me. Everyone in this city is so rude." He pulled Naruto closer and didn't let go of his wrist.

They wove through the crowd in silence for a while before Naruto pulled back slightly.

"We missed my turn. We were supposed to cross the street there."

Sasuke looked to where Naruto was pointing and saw that there where only a couple seconds before the halt hand would appear.

"Damn." Sasuke's hand on Naruto's wrist slipped a little, and he grabbed his hand instead. "Run!"

Sprinting across the crosswalk, Sasuke couldn't help to notice how comfortable Naruto's hand felt in his. It certainly wasn't a small, soft girly hand, but it was smaller than his with calluses it various places.

They didn't quite get across the street before the light turned green, and the cars started honking.

"Man," Naruto panted on the other side of the street, "they're impatient." He pulled his hand from Sasuke's and wiped his forehead. "And it's hot out here."

"Yeah…" Sasuke looked down at his hand missing the other's.

The blond straightened and looked towards the sky. "But you know, now that I think about it, it doesn't have to be boring."

"Huh?" Sasuke focused his eyes back on Naruto just as the blue eyes went back to him.

"Running. It doesn't have to be boring." Seeing Sasuke's confused look, Naruto continued, "I mean, as long as you have someone to run with, it would be fun."

"I suppose, but I don't usually run with anyone."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence before Naruto motioned forward. "We should get going

"Yeah," and they started walking again. "How far away is your place anyway?"

"Not too much further."

"Hmm. Well, what's your question for me?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Where did you get the calluses on your hand? What?" he asked seeing the expression on Sasuke's face.

"I was just wondering the same for you. But what calluses did you mean?" He said looking down at his hands.

Naruto laughed. "The ones all over your hands." He grabbed Sasuke's hand and traced his finger over the hardened skin.

"Oh. I had just forgotten they were there," he said. "I've helped out my neighbors with their garden since I moved here, which I suppose is about three or so years ago. They're old and pay way too much for what I do. I don't know," he shrugged, "It's just a regular part of my weekends so I just forgot the marks I've gotten from it."

"Are you going again today?" the blond asked as he continued to look at the hand.

"Yeah, after I take you home."

"You're a kind, young neighbor," Naruto said, sounding like he was about to laugh.

This time Sasuke pulled his hand away from Naruto. "What's so funny?"

Naruto's shoulders started to shake. "I just can't imagine you gardening." He then laughed out loud. "Whenever I try, it just looks really funny. You in a little gardening hat."

"Hey," he yelled grabbed the blond and giving him a noggie. "I don't wear a gardening hat, and gardening is tougher work than you think. You should have seen the place when I started working there. It was a jungle."

"Ok, ok, ok!" Naruto said still laughing and trying to break free. "I actually do know it's hard work. It was just funny when you said it!"

Sasuke released him. "Idiot."

Naruto tried to flatten his hair down and failed. "Bastard." Then he pointed down a street. "Oh, turn here."

"Enough about gardening. It's your turn."

Naruto's face lost its smile. "What do you want to know?"

Sasuke was about to make a remark on Naruto sudden change of mood when they focused on him but changed his mind. "It's your fact first so I have no idea."

"Ok then… Since you said something you do after school, I'll say what I do. I work at Ramen Ichiraku from Tuesdays to Saturdays."

_Hmm… Well that explains what he said on the phone the other day._

"I mostly wash the dishes, but I've helped make the ramen before too. That's where I got my calluses, from stirring the soup and shifting the noodles."

"I actually went there the day I found you," he said, thinking back to that night. "Strange how we crossed paths without even knowing it."

Naruto's brilliant blue eyes sparkled. "You went there? So? How was it?"

"It was delicious, and the server was pretty nice too. Why?"

"I just want to tell Ayame and Teuchi I met someone who loves their ramen," Naruto said, gazing distantly down the street. "They always love hearing things like that, and it would be nice if I could give them something to make them happy instead of them worrying about me all the time."

"I'll go again sometime then and pass on more compliments."

Naruto smiled up at him making Sasuke feel warmth spreading in his stomach. "Thanks."

Sasuke quickly looked away. _Ugh. Stop staring at him like an idiot. _"Can I ask you your hours and have that not count as my one question or does that violate our rule?"

"No, I don't mind. I work from after school to nine, closing time, on the week days, and then from four to ten on Saturdays."

"That's a long time. But they seem pretty nice about you taking time off."

"Yeah, they're great people. They don't even want me to work half the hours I do, saying I should experience high school life more and stuff, but I want to earn money."

"Since this question is a little different from your work, it's going to count as my one question for today, ok?"

Naruto nodded.

"Why do you want to earn money so much? I heard you say you had a ton of siblings. What was it? Like thirteen? So is it for your family? I can't imagine what kind of bills your parents have to pay for all those kids."

"That's more than one question," Naruto pointed out, looking sort of uncomfortable. "But no, I'm not earning money for my family. I want to start living on my own and take care of myself as soon as I graduate from high school so I'm saving up now."

Sasuke looked curiously at Naruto. He had sounded a little strange while he was answering the question. "I'm impressed."

"Why?" Naruto asked, looking back up to Sasuke.

"Most kids these days don't really think like that. Usually they just rely on their parents to pay for most stuff. Especially where college and graduating high school is concerned. But not everyone has thirteen siblings so I'd imagine you would want to get some peace and quiet."

"No!" Naruto said, his eyes sparking in anger. "I love everyone. It's not that I want to leave. It's because I _have_ to."

Sasuke was slightly taken back by this sudden out burst. "Why do you have to leave?"

Then Naruto seemed to have just realized what his said, and his eyes lost their spark. "Only one question a day, and you've just asked more than one."

Sasuke silently cursed the one question rule, but he knew even if that didn't exist, Naruto wouldn't answer. He had just shut down on Sasuke because he had gotten too close to something too personal.

Naruto suddenly laughed. "Yeah, well, here's fine."

Again taken back by the mood change, Sasuke had no idea how to reaction to the blond. "Huh?"

"You don't have to take me any further. Here's fine, " he repeated.

Sasuke was about to protest but stopped when he saw Naruto's smile. It was the same one he had used on the first day he had come to school when he introduced himself. _How had I not realized this before? He's forcing himself to act happy._ Sasuke thought back to all the other smiles the blond had given him these past couple of days. They were so different from the one Naruto was using now. They had been real and sweet. As much as he didn't want to, Sasuke decided to let him go. "Yeah, alright then. Don't get yourself hurt on the rest of the way there."

Naruto's next smile was a real one. "Ok, thanks for taking care of me!" He waved, turned a corner, and disappeared.

…

Sasuke didn't see Naruto again until the following Monday when he came in ten minutes before the bell rang, yawning and stretching. Their other classmates greeted Naruto, asking if he was feeling better, and laughed when he tiredly answered with a smile.

He was hobbling over to his desk when he saw Sasuke already in his seat, staring at him. A huge smile spread across his face, and he then looked anything but tired. "Hey Sasuke!"

It looked like a shock went through their class. Everyone was turning around and looking at the two of them.

Sasuke internally smirked at their reactions. He knew he had a special, stand-off-ish reputation at school so it was a wonder that he was suddenly talking to the transfer, who he had seemly never talked to before. "Hey. Long night?"

"Yeah," Naruto said as he crashed down into his seat, dropping his bag. "Tried to do homework since I just got my books," he pointed to the bag he hadn't had the week before, "but I decided it was all pointless anyway. Then Kaya woke up at two in the morning, and I had to take care of her.

"Kaya?"

"Youngest. She's always crying about something in the middle of the night. I can't wait until she finally sleeps like a normal person through the whole night 'cause as it is now, she's waking all the kids up and it's a hassle getting everyone to sleep again." He yawned again to make his point.

"You always take care of them?"

"Mmm," he said in answer, his eyes dropping, "Most of the time."

"Well, sleep while you can. The bell is going to ring soon."

"You don't need to tell me twice," and he sunk down on his desk.

Within seconds, Sasuke could hear him snore. He smiled lightly at the blond and looked back up to see everyone staring at him. His smile quickly dropped, and all the students looked away and whispered amongst themselves. _What sorts of rumors are going to start now?_ Sasuke lazily thought and stared out of the window.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>EN: *fangirl squeal through the whole thing*****

****Reread chapter and realized Sasuke and Naruto are just totally, totally OOC. Please just excuse that and (I know I have said this before but) just except it from now on. I would fix it, but that makes me change my story too much so sorry, won't happen.****

****Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm working on the next one as you read!****

****A shout of thanks to all those people who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! I love you!****

**Please, please, please! **_Review_**! It makes my world (and the story) continue!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thank you especially to **Sasunaru N Ichihitsu**, **Miss Light Bright**, **Akirakun17**, **LurvirsLuvvie,** & **gothpandaotaku** for writing wonderful reviews! You all made me supremely happy to say such delightful and funny things! And I won't forget everyone else who favorited and story alerted, thank you! **

**Really I meant to get this up sooner to make up for the lateness of the pervious chapter but… oh well! Here it is now!**

* * *

><p>(Sasuke POV) – at school, 9:01 am<p>

"So when were you going to tell me you had foreigner blood in you, Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke looked up from his trance on blowing leaves of the trees outside to see Shikamaru sitting on top of the desk next to him.

It was just after first period, and Naruto, in front of him, had slept through the entire class, the teacher being unsuccessful in waking him up. He was still lying there against his desk, snoozing away.

Shikamaru smirked. "I just hear the strangest thing. You and blondie are distant relations or something and have just discovered your kinship recently." He then burst out laughing at Sasuke's expression of blunt disbelief.

"You're serious?"

"No joke," said Shikamaru, still chuckling. "The girls in my class weren't shutting up about it. Apparently this newly found foreign blood in you explains your tall height, which makes the whole situation increasingly strange since blondie is probably around average height." He leaned forward a little, his grin wide and devilish. "So? What brought on these new showers of rumors? It doesn't seem like the boy himself had much to contribute to this," he said motioning to Naruto's sleeping form.

"Nothing." _God, imaginations here are over active. Where on earth did they get 'related' from our conversation?_

"You surrree?"

Shikamaru's voice was really starting to piss Sasuke off.

He laughed evilly again. "What happened while he was at your house anyway? You never said anything. Did you find everlasting friendship or something?"

Sasuke could kick him. "You're getting way too much enjoyment over this."

"Yes, I am." Shikamaru leaned back on the desk, his wicked smile disappearing. "Really, I can imagine all that really happened was you said hello or something. This school really knows how to dramatize events."

"Basically, that's what happened."

"Well," he sighed. "It's all boring in the end. I just wanted to see your reaction. I thought it was ridiculous when I first heard it too, but it's pretty rare for you to talk to anyone voluntarily. They're all probably delusional over the shock."

"Shut up, Shikamaru."

"Yeah, yeah." Then bell rang for second period, and Shikamaru hopped down from the desk. "Do something else like talk to him for another couple of seconds during class. I want to hear what they'll say next."

"Just get out of here." Sasuke tried to kick Shikamaru's leg, but he moved out of the way so that Sasuke hit Naruto's chair instead.

Naruto leaped from his chair at the sudden jolt and yelled, "I SAID PORK RAMEN, YOU BASTARDS!"

The class had a lot of trouble calming down after that.

…

Naruto jumped up and stretched. "Lunch! Finally!"

Sasuke had to chuckle a little at his enthusiasm. "Hungry?"

He turned and smiled at Sasuke. The lights in the classroom suddenly seemed brighter than they were before. "I'm always hungry."

"Hard to imagine. You're so thin. If you're hungry all the time, then you should eat more."

A mini rage lit up in the blue eyes. "I'm not thin! You're just… bigger."

Sasuke laughed, and all the heads in the room turned towards him. "Ok, ok. Well, go eat your pork ramen," and he grinned with a definite devilish spark in his eye.

Naruto smiled angrily back. "You bastard."

(Naruto POV) – at school, lunch

In the cafeteria, Naruto glanced around, wondering where Sasuke sat.

"Uchiha-kun eats lunch on the roof," a voice said behind him.

Naruto turned around to find the pretty class rep. "Sakura-san!" Her shiny hair was in braids, and her eyes sparked with an emotion that he could not read. "Come sit with us! Kiba-kun and the rest are still getting lunch." He smiled. "I was first in line."

Sakura-san sat down next to Naruto and faced him. It wasn't until then that Naruto recognized the emotion in her eyes: anger. "Naruto-kun! You told me that you didn't know Uchiha-kun! There's no way you don't. He never talks to anyone except Nara-kun! _Anyone_."

Naruto scouted a little further away from her anger. "I wasn't lying then. I didn't know him. I don't even know him too well now. He just took care of my while I was sick."

She looked taken back. "Huh? How?"

He hadn't really wanted to talk about this in case any other details got out, but Sakura-san was actually, Naruto was now discovering, a person who always got an answer if she wanted it.

"_Naruto-kun_!"

"Alright!" He held up his hands to defend himself. "I had a fever, and I was coming back from work. I collapsed, and Sasuke found me." The instant Naruto said Sasuke's name he regretted it.

Sakura-san's eyes narrowed, and she didn't look as pretty anymore. "Really, how did you get to be such good friends after a couple of nights being ill?"

"Hey! Why the serious faces?" Kiba-kun dropped down his tray across from Naruto with Shino-kun and Choji-kun following soon afterwards.

Naruto breathed out quietly. _Saved._

However Sakura-san didn't quite agree with that. "Naruto-kun was just telling me that Uchiha-kun, _Uchiha-kun,_ took care of Naruto-kun after he found him collapsed with fever."

Kiba-kun looked at Naruto sympathetically. "Rough. You didn't look sick when you left. Lucky he found you, huh?"

Naruto was glad for someone a little more rational around. "Yeah, who knows what would have happened if he didn't."

"You're missing the point!" Sakura-san slammed down her hand on the table. "Uchiha-kun, the completely serious, nonsocial guy, helped Naruto-kun and is now all buddy-buddy with him!"

This time Shino-kun came to Naruto's defense. "What does it matter Sakura-san? Uchiha can help whomever he wants, and Naruto-kun can be friends with whomever he wants. We all know you're just jealous."

Sakura-san turned red with anger and embarrassment. "Ugh! All you boys are so clueless and insensitive!" And with a huff, she flounced away from the table to drag Ino-san to another empty one.

They all watched her go in silence until Naruto turned back towards them. "Does everyone know she likes Sasuke?"

Choji-kun took a big bite of his hamburger and said with full cheeks, "Pretty much."

"She's been trying to get his attention for years. She doesn't do that much, but it's painfully obvious to everyone but her that he isn't interested. Still, she gets oddly aggressive when someone else gets close to him anyway," said Kiba-kun, and he reached over and patted Naruto's shoulder. "Don't let it worry you. She's mainly just mad you got him to laugh. I can't really remember that last time I saw Uchiha laugh."

"Really?" Naruto was fairly surprised by this. "Sure he seems serious, but he plays around a fair amount too." He thought of their continuous battles the other day and how much Sasuke laughed.

At this comment, all three of the other boys looked up at Naruto in a sort of puzzled way.

"What?"

"Known Uchiha a long time," Choji-kun said around the food in his mouth. "Doesn't play around too much."

"Oh." Naruto looked down on his cooling ramen and picked up his spoon to take a bite.

…

The final bell rang just when Naruto was sure he couldn't handle a second longer of school. He turned to Sasuke just as he was slipping his books in his bag.

"Track today?"

"Today and everyday," sighed Sasuke.

"Surely not the weekends."

"No, no weekend practice," Sasuke nodded, "But there can be meets on Saturday." He stood up and picked up his bag, swinging it over his shoulder.

Without saying anything, Naruto followed as Sasuke headed out of the classroom feeling Sakura-san glare on his back but ignoring it. "When is your next meet?"

"This Saturday. Why? Want to cheer me on?"

"Do _you_ want me to?" Naruto returned.

Sasuke looked forward and away from Naruto's face. "I won't mind if you came."

Naruto felt his face split into a wide grin and a ticklish feeling was in the pit of his stomach.

Sasuke grabbed one of his cheeks and pulled. "Don't look so damn happy, idiot."

He laughed and pushed Sasuke's hand away. "You're the one who is smiling!"

Sasuke touched his mouth like he hadn't even been aware of it, and Naruto's eyes were drawn to his lips.

He blinked a couple times and quickly changed the subject as he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "So you want me to go first today with the fact?"

Sasuke looked slightly surprised like he had forgotten about it, but nodded.

"I've been thinking up facts all Sunday for this," Naruto grinned. "My favorite animals are frogs."

"Frogs?"

Naruto nodded.

"Really? Hmm…" Sasuke looked away with an odd expression on his face.

"Hey! What were you thinking just now?"

He still didn't look back to Naruto, but Naruto could see a slight smile. "Nothing."

"You were thinking I'm weird, right? And that frogs are totally lame to be a favorite animal but let me tell you! Frogs are awesome and thoroughly underappreciated!"

Sasuke burst out laughing.

Naruto had really no idea what Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Choji-kun were talking about. Sasuke laughed all the time.

"Frogs," he said chuckling. "That is so you."

"How so?" Naruto loved it when Sasuke laughed. It always seemed to make him happier.

"I don't know. It's just so _you_ to love those weird creatures."

"They're not weird!" Naruto said indignantly, "They're cool."

But Sasuke continued chuckling.

"So! Then what's your favorite animal? Plain dogs or something? Unoriginal!"

"Does this count as your question to me?"

"Sure!" Naruto eyes challenged Sasuke with his question, but he was full of happiness. He couldn't ever remember having this much fun with someone his age.

"Hmm… I'll have to think. I don't really have a favorite animal," and he meet Naruto penetrating glaze again and chuckled. "Ok fine, I know when I was little I liked snakes the best."

"Ha! Reptiles! You no right to talk to me about what's weird or not! Our favorite animals are in the same group!"

"No, you idiot, frogs are amphibians."

"Same thing!"

"No, not the same, plus frogs are slimy and gross. Snakes are powerful. They can attack and swallow their prey whole."

"Frogs can do that too! Think about all the flies they eat! And the oily skin is so that they can escape predators. Frogs win!"

They both looked at each other and started to crack up. They were causing a fair amount of noise in the halls, and the students and teachers were all watching them, obviously surprised at the pair making the racket.

"God," Sasuke said more quietly and put a hand to his forehead. "You make me feel like such a kid again."

Naruto grinned. "That's good! You act too serious at school."

"What do you know?" And Sasuke ruffled Naruto hair with a grin on his face.

"Stuff from other kids at school."

"Everything they say is heightened ten times to how things actually are. You can never except concrete information to come from their mouths."

"Fine. Fact. Tell me concrete information about you."

"I'm pretty sure this is basically the same as you asking a question," Sasuke said teasingly.

"So? It wasn't exactly a question, and you don't have talk about that if you don't want to."

"I don't care idiot. Let's see. Uchiha Sasuke. Seventeen."

Naruto gave a quiet 'damn' at that.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows but continued. "Born July 23rd. Blood: AB. Height: 5 ft 10 in. Weight: 156 lbs. Best subject: Everything."

Naruto snorted.

"Was that enough?" asked Sasuke, smiling.

"Yeah fine."

"You?"

"Your question?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Ok. Uzumaki Naruto. Sixteen."

Sasuke grinned understanding Naruto's earlier remark, and Naruto frowned.

"Born… October 10th. Blood: B. Height: 5ft… 4 in. Weight: 108 lbs. Best subject… PE."

Sasuke laughed. "That's not a subject."

"Yes it is! We can't all be perfect, tall, and handsome like you!"

There was a pause for a moment. "Wait, you think I'm handsome?"

Naruto was sure he blushed redder than a tomato, and Sasuke grinned wickedly. Naruto looked at Sasuke and thought _he needs to pay_. And sometimes the oldest tricks in the book work perfectly. Naruto suddenly pointed out the window, "Woo, look!"

Sasuke turned, and Naruto neatly placed his foot in front of Sasuke's.

Sasuke crashed to the floor. He slowly looked up with an expression of dumb shock, and Naruto couldn't hold it in. He roared with laughter.

"I'm just an 'idiot,' huh? Well, look who fell for the 'idiot's' trick?"

Sasuke's eyes sparked with a playful anger. "Run like hell. I'm going to get you for this."

Naruto sprinted off at top speed, laughing and barely breathing the whole while. The longer he ran, the closer he could feel Sasuke getting to him. He giggled in amusement and fright when he could his breath on his neck.

A hand suddenly reached out, and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Aak! No Sasuke!" shouted Naruto still half laughing.

Sasuke swung him around holding both of Naruto's hands above him and pressed him up against a wall until their faces were only inches apart.

* * *

><p><strong>For all the people wondering about the heights, weights, etc and are bothered by what I put them as, no worries. Just put in whatever you wish to imagine, but remember 5ft 10in is fairly tall (I think) for where they live (but maybe not). <strong>

**A super-special thanks to **Sasunaru N Ichihitsu **for suggesting the Naruto tripping Sasuke scene! It was really fun to write!**

**E/N: Oh snap! Love the ending? Potential kiss maybe? Cute!**

**Cute chapter just for you all so please, please **_review_**!**


	11. Chapter 11

**For starters I just want to say thank you, thank you, thank you(!) to everyone who reviewed. These super fantastical people are **Sasunaru N Ichihitsu**, **Sin69**, **rollicking skater**, **Miss Light Bright**, **LurvirsLuvvie**, **Imagination-in-Chains**, **mushmushmush**, **Akirakun17**, **gothpandaotaku**, & **greywindfalcon**. A special thanks to them because all their reviews made me smile and laugh! *****sniff*****sniff* You're all just too wonderful for words!**

**Now, on to the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>(Naruto POV) – in hallway, after school<p>

Sasuke swung him around holding both of Naruto's hands above him and pressed him up against a wall until their faces were only inches apart. Their bodies close, Sasuke snaked an arm around Naruto's waist to pull him even tighter against his body. They stood like that for a moment, half panting, half laughing, breathing each other air until suddenly they became aware of where they were and just how many people were in the hallway.

They pushed away from each other feeling the stares and the unusual quiet in the school.

Naruto grinned, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "You need to start sharpening your skills, Sasuke. You never know when I'll get you."

Sasuke tried to keep his usual seriousness, but a smile peeped through. "This is just once. Don't except a repeat performance, idiot."

"Bastard." Naruto grinned a little harder, showing his teeth.

Sasuke reached up and pushed Naruto's forehead back with a couple of fingers. "I've got to get to the locker rooms now so don't cause anyone else more trouble and go home.

"Fine," he grumbled and rubbed his forehead, "Go run 'til you drop. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded in response, his slight smile still in place, and turned to continue walking down the hall.

Naruto stared at his back for a couple moments before coming back into realization of the multitude of stares on his face. He knew his smile faltered a bit, and a fake one slide in its place. The stares bored into him. They seemed to accuse him of something, blame him. He had to get out of here.

He turned and quickly walked in the other direction back where they had come, slowly picking up speed. He had to get out of here.

…

Back in the classroom, things were quiet. Most of the students had filtered out, and the only ones left were either talking in their groups or packing up to leave. The most important thing to Naruto was that Sakura-san wasn't there anymore. He wouldn't have been able to deal with her right now.

As much as he liked to appear ignorant of things going on around school, he knew that news and rumors traveled fast. And based on how Sakura-san reacted earlier, she would have a fit if she heard they were laughing and playing in the halls together. He gathered his things and quickly scouted out the door to pick the kids up.

(Sasuke POV) – in hallway, 3:44

Saying goodbye to Naruto had been awkward. He hadn't even really wanted to say goodbye, but the atmosphere had been too heavy despite Naruto's attempt to lift it.

Sasuke sighed, frustrated. If only they had been alone. Or if only these stupid students would not care so much about his personal life. _Seriously, focus on yourselves. We're not a display you can gawk at,_ he thought as he passed a couple of girls whispering behind their hands. _Just make your own life more interesting to talk about. _

He sighed again, walking faster. The sooner he got to the locker room, the better. Even those damn teachers were staring at him like he was a rare animal.

Turning the last corner, he slammed open the locker room door, his look enough to tell the guys already in there not to bother him. He went over to his locker and started changing.

Just as he was pulling his shirt over his head, Shikamaru came in and chuckled.

"Wow, you look pissed off."

"I am."

"I can imagine why."

Sasuke turned his head sharply to Shikamaru, eyes narrowing at him. "How?"

Shikamaru sighed, smiling playfully, completely unaffected by Sasuke's murderous mood. "You know, I only told you to talk to the blond again so I could hear what kind of crazy stories came up next. I'm glad you want to produce great ones for me, but that doesn't mean I wanted you to make-out with him in the middle of the hallway."

"WHAT?"

And Shikamaru burst out laughing.

…

Sasuke had officially decided every student at the school was crazy. Crazy bitches and bastards that had no idea how to spend their time. Of course, Shikamaru didn't care. He thought it was the funniest thing he had ever heard, and Sasuke purposely ran too fast on their distance run to get away from him.

He didn't really care about what they came up with, but when it was so completely and totally not true, it became ridiculous. He only hoped that their stories would calm down soon and not effect how Naruto treated him. Sasuke didn't want any more awkwardness to come between the two of them because of the students' talk.

Sasuke rounded a corner in a local neighborhood near the school, getting more disbelieving as he ran. _Where, how did they come up with these things? _When he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Aak! Lee, don't do that!"

Sasuke stopped and glanced around to see a playground across the street.

"Why? Guy-sensei said one needs to train oneself to be someone who knows discipline and aaa… _experience the springtime of our youth_!" a child's voice answered.

There were bushes and the park's outside wall blocking most of Sasuke's view of the playground, but he could see a little boy in a forest green jumpsuit and orange boots standing on top of the children's slide with a thumbs up forward and winking.

"Lee, I don't think Guy-sensei meant jumping off a slide could count as training."

_Naruto. _Sasuke ran across the street and to the park entrance. There just ten or so feet away from the slide he saw Naruto standing, still wearing his school uniform, and holding a little boy against his chest.

The black, bob-headed boy assumingly named Lee dropped his pose. "But he said to push oneself. To go to levels that one has never gone before." Sasuke now saw he wasn't wearing orange boots but almost knee-high orange socks with blue sandals. _Kids wear the strangest things these days._

"He probably meant more along the lines of playing against eight-year-olds in soccer and scoring against them. Come on, Lee. Play with the others. They need an even number on both sides for this game to be fair." Naruto patted the back of the kid in his arms as the boy sniffled obviously recovering from some minor mishap. "Lee…" he said making his voice a bit sterner.

The green jumpsuit-wearing boy hung his head a moment before sulkily sliding down and slumping over towards the blond.

"Thank you." Naruto moved the sniffing child onto one arm and reached to ruffle Lee's hair, disturbing the neatly kept bob. He knelt down in front of Lee, still balancing the child in one arm. "Hey Lee, if you get just one goal, I'll sneak you a mint from Ramen Ichiraku tomorrow. But if you get more than one, I'll buy you one of your favorite orange-flavored chocolates. Deal?"

Lee's round face lit up. He swung his arms around Naruto, upsetting the younger boy and nearly making the blond drop him. "I love you onii-san!"

"Love you too, you rascal."

Sasuke stood still and watched as the sweetest face crept on Naruto's face as he held the two against him briefly. Somehow he felt like he was intruding on something watching this scene. He moved back a little to see Lee untangle his arms and run off towards a field where three other kids were kicking a ball around.

Naruto stood back up again, and the little boy pulled on his shirt.

"Onii-san. Candy? Me too?" the child said pointing to his mouth as if to emphasize his want.

Naruto kissed the little brown-haired boy's forehead. "You'll get some too, Ikki." He rocked the boy gently, and the big, innocent eyes began to droop.

Slowly backing away a little more, Sasuke decided now was the time to leave. He didn't want Naruto to catch him spying. It might have been ok if he had come right out, but since he stayed hidden and watched the scene unfold, it felt wrong to come out now.

As he got back to running on his route, he thought back over what he saw. The children were obviously Naruto's siblings, but they looked nothing like him. In fact, even the two kids looked nothing like each other. Then again, Naruto had said he had thirteen siblings, which was a ridiculous number, but it would make more sense with there were different mothers and fathers involved in this. Naruto could be so protective and almost like a parent to them if his parent's marriage was, or had been, rocky.

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly and remembered when his mother found out his father was having an affair. Those times had certainly brought him and Itachi closer together. He shook his head a little wanting to rid himself of the thought and tried to think of something else to dwell on. Naruto's mysteries were touching too close to his.

Despite his attempts, he reviewed the scene in his head, and it seemed to freeze when he remembered the smile that had been on Naruto's face. He felt a strange fire in his chest as he pictured the soft, smiling blond. He wanted that smile for himself. He wanted that smile to be directed towards him. It had been expression of such love, trust, and happiness that it made his heart over flow. And he wanted it _all_ for himself.

(Naruto POV) – Tuesday Night, Ramen Ichiraku

It had been a slow night, slow enough to have down time to talk to Ayame and Teuchi. They both were happy to hear the new school was much better than the last and that transferring had been a good idea. He told them about Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Choji-kun first, only briefly described Sakura-san, and was about to tell them how great Sasuke was when Ayame suddenly interrupted him.

"Wait so this girl, Sakura-chan was it? Is she pretty?"

Naruto whipped down a dish and started to run water over it. "Yeah, she's probably the prettiest girl in the class and smart too. She's the class representative, but who I really want to tell you about is-"

Ayame leaned closer to Naruto. "The prettiest girl in class? Do you know her well? What do you think of her?"

Naruto was slightly annoyed at the eyes Ayame was giving him. "Yeah, she's pretty, _but_ she's bossy and likes to have her own way. Kind of intense." He thought of what the guys were saying about her at lunch and concluded, "Obsessive and a little scary too."

She stared at him with a look of slight disbelief before laughing.

"What?"

"Here I was thinking Naruto was experiencing his first love, ugh. You're a healthy high school boy. At least show a little more interest. I'm starting to think Dad was right about you spending too much time here."

"Will you stop going on about that? You're nearly as bad as obaa-san. She never stops asking me about my so called 'romance life.' Argh! I can be healthy without staring at girls' butts, ok?"

Ayame just laughed again. "We ok with that here as long as you aren't too obvious about it. I mean no sexual harassing our customers." She laughed harder as Naruto huffed. "Alright, alright, I'll stop. So who's the other friend you keep trying to talk about?"

"Oh! Sasuke!" Naruto felt his face split into a wide smile.

…

"Teuchi, I really don't need you to walk me home. Really, I was just careless the other day. Since then I've been fine," Naruto said as he opened the back door of the restaurant.

"No Naruto," Teuchi crossed his arms and refused to budge. Ever since Naruto's incidence walking back from Ramen Ichiraku, he hadn't let Naruto walk alone. "I'm not going to let those guys bully you like that. It just isn't right that they're even allowed on the streets after what they have done to you." He followed Naruto out the door. "Oh! Can we help you?"

Naruto turned back to Teuchi and back towards the main street to see whom he was talking to, and there stood Sasuke in his track clothes.

His first reaction was panic. He didn't want Sasuke to hear any of that. He had passed his pervious wounds as senseless actions of a drunken gang, and he didn't want any more information to be revealed less Sasuke find out that he was lying.

His second reaction was happiness. He hadn't really had the chance to talk to Sasuke all day as both times when the bell rang for lunch and for the end of school Sakura-san rushed to him and dragged them apart.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

He came closer. "You did say you got let off at nine on weekdays, and we haven't had our question talk for today. So I decided to pick you up." He turned to Teuchi and bowed. "Hello, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, a classmate of Naruto's."

Teuchi smiled at Sasuke. "Teuchi," he said introducing himself. "And I know who you are. You're in the newspapers a fair amount for your running, and I heard you helped what our Naruto, too. Thank you."

"There's no need to thank. Then can I take Naruto home? It looked like you were about to."

Teuchi looked at Naruto for a long moment, and Naruto nodded in answer to his quiet question. "Alright," he said, "you take him, but be careful. There may be two of you, but you're both only boys. If you feel like you want me to walk you halfway-"

"Teuchi," Naruto laughed, "we'll be fine."

"Ok, ok. See you tomorrow Naruto. Nice meeting you Sasuke."

"Likewise."

"See ya!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Wow, I didn't except you to come here. I wondering earlier if I should call you or not about our deal, but here you are! Thanks for coming." He smiled up at Sasuke.

"No problem. Track practice went really late today anyways. Let's get going. So then fact for me first today?"

Naruto slowly nodded, and they started off.

"Alright then… um…." He looked deep into Naruto's eyes for moment as if searching there for a fact he could say, and he suddenly turned back forward, leaving Naruto feeling a little heated. "My favorite color is blue."

"Hmm, blue, huh? We're opposites. I like orange best." He glanced at Sasuke, still wondering about something he said earlier. "Hey Sasuke, I've got my question," he said, feeling a little bold and almost anxious on what Sasuke's answer would be. "Did practice really go this late?"

Sasuke seemed to avoid his eyes. "No. It ended about two hours ago."

Naruto stared at him for a moment and decided not push his questions or Sasuke's reasons. Instead he leaned into Sasuke a little, resting his head on his shoulder smelling the faint scent of sweat in his shirt. "Thank you."

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped.

Thinking Sasuke didn't like the contact, Naruto picked up his head and was about to move away when Sasuke's hand stilled him.

"Naruto, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to, but do you really have thirteen siblings?"

Naruto paused and thought for a moment. "How about you meeting my family tonight?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about no kiss. Honestly, I don't think their relationship is to that level yet, but my editor (despite having agreed with me) is disappointed. Sorry if I let any feelings down.<strong>

**For some reason, I really don't like this chapter. It took me a long time to write, and although I knew what I wanted to happen, the words just weren't translating and flowing. I suppose I should just be happy I finished it by the promised Monday/Tuesday.**

**E/N: Such an awesome big brother! I just wanna hug him! Adorable kids!**

**^ So it appears my editor was not thinking along the same lines as me about this chapter being horrible. Hopefully, you all will enjoy!**

**Please, please, please **_review_**!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't believe I have said just how much ****I LOVE YOU GUYS!**** Everything you all said was so sweet and made me all warm and fuzzy inside! I don't know how to thank you, **Tanni8kya HeHe**, **KeitorinNara**, **Hollymist**, **LovegoodH**, **sasunarufan20**, **technoninjalover**, **gothpandaotaku**, **Sarunaru N Ichihitsu**, **mushmushmush**, **greywindfalcon**, **Imagination-in-Chains**, **Akirakun17**, & **LurvirsLuvvie**, enough other than by showering you with thanks and praise about just how awesome you are! An enormous thanks to those who reviewed again and stuck with the story! I know it's hard to always have to wait for a new chapter!**

**So here's the next chapter! Again it took me a while, but I think it's ok.**

* * *

><p>(Sasuke POV) – unfamiliar neighborhood, 9:22 pm<p>

As the two walked further and further on, Sasuke realized that Naruto hadn't even been halfway to his house when he had split off from Sasuke that couple of days before. _Naruto must live in a completely different district_, Sasuke thought as Naruto pointed them around another corner.

Sasuke looked down at the mop of blond hair and thought of Naruto's first words as the transfer in his school, '_I just switched high schools to a find a program that fit me better.' _Now that he really looked at that statement, it didn't make sense. There was no special 'program' at his school, and if he knew the high school district zones right, then Naruto would have attended a more prestigious school nearer to his house. He sighed inwardly, glancing back at the ground. With every step forward to knowing Naruto, he seemed to take a step back as he discovered another mystery.

Suddenly Naruto stopped and held a hand in front of Sasuke, to stop him. "Here it is." Naruto's tone sounded bleak, anxious, and worried all the same time as if he wasn't sure he was doing the right thing.

Sasuke looked to Naruto before his eyes turned forward. The faded blue letters of 'Konoha Leaf Orphanage' on a pealing white painted gate stared back at Sasuke. "Oh." That explained Naruto's tone, and Sasuke focused on keeping his face unsurprised and relatively blank, feeling Naruto's eyes examine his reaction.

As if satisfied by Sasuke's expression and somehow grateful of his lack of comment, Naruto motioned him forward. "Let's go. You still have to meet everyone." He pushed open the gate, and Sasuke followed trying not to stare every which way to take it all in.

The yard in front was small but littered with toys and little tricycles. Sasuke had to watch his feet less he trip on something, but Naruto seemed to have it mapped in his mind as he stepped over a toy shovel without even looking down.

Stepping over the same shovel that Naruto had, Sasuke looked up at the orphanage. The house was two stories and smaller than Sasuke thought it would be to hold thirteen children plus Naruto, but he could feel a certain warmth coming from it. It was painted white like the fence but had streaks of various colored paint near the ground all around it. Sasuke could just see kids with paint-covered fingers decide that the best painting would be where everyone could see it and smear their fingers all over the walls. The people in charge had apparently decided it was too much trouble to cover or did not have enough money to conceal it, but it did give the orphanage a welcoming and fun feel that seemed to suit its atmosphere.

The front wooden door suddenly slammed opened, and a horde of children in their pj's ran out and crowded around Naruto, hugging him. It was dark, and Sasuke was still a little ways behind Naruto so they didn't see him at first, distracted by Naruto.

"Onii-san, you're home!"

"Do you have the candy you promised?"

"How was work?"

"Did you get ramen?"

Naruto laughed and reached for his bag, pulling out little bars of chocolate. "Ok, ok, one at a time. Aren't you all supposed to be in bed anyway? Chocolate wouldn't be any good for you now."

A child, Sasuke recognized as Lee, in a green pajama jumpsuit hugged Naruto around the waist. "We were waiting for you to come home!"

Another boy with goggles on his forehead, looking a little older than Lee, tried to jump up and grab the chocolate.

Naruto held the chocolate a little higher, and ruffled the jumping boy's head. "Now Kono, you bushed your teeth already, didn't you? I won't give everyone their chocolate until the morning so that you can take them to school for lunch as a treat."

The child named Kono crossed his arms and sulked. "Fine." In stepping back a little to let the others closer to Naruto, he finally set his eyes on Sasuke. His eyes widened in surprise, and he pulled on Naruto's shirt. "Hey, onii-san, who's that?"

Naruto's head turned with all the other kids' and smiled at Sasuke before turning to all the kids. "This here is my friend, Sasuke. He walked home with me and wanted to meet you. Say hi." The kids just stared at him before they all said a soft 'hi.'

Sasuke didn't know how to interact with kids. He didn't know how to talk with them or make them feel at ease like Naruto did. He gave them an awkward smile and said, "Hello everyone, nice to meet you," feeling the strain of his voice.

The kids looked at each other, before Kono yelled, "Let's get him!" Then they leapt like frogs towards him and attacked him with their questions and bodies.

"You're from Onii-san's new school?"

"Why are you in work-out clothes?"

"Is your high school hard?"

"Do you work like Onii-san?"

"Why's your hair so spiky?"

"How come you're so tall?"

"Do you get in a lot of fights because of your expressions?"

"Do you like Onii-san?"

This was too much for Sasuke. He wasn't expecting them to attack him. He couldn't answer and felt confused with all the little bodies climbing all over him. A feeling he didn't like. He looked over at Naruto to silently plead of help when he saw Naruto's sweet smile that he had seen the other day bloom on his face as he looked at the mass of bodies piled on top of him. Sasuke felt his heart ache and pound a little harder. But Naruto's expression turned to amusement as the activity continued.

Naruto was laughing really hard when he finally pulled the kids off Sasuke and told them to calm down. It was when he was helping Sasuke back up, that Sasuke noticed two children who had not attacked him and stayed behind Naruto, Lee and a little girl. They were holding on to Naruto's shirt. The girl had a look of fear, but Lee had a look of anger and accusation. "Ok, everyone, stop trying to bury Sasuke, you'll get plenty of time to talk to him some other day. Now introduce yourselves and head off to bed. It's getting late."

They all lined up, amusement and curiosity still in their eyes. All expect Lee and the girl who remained behind Naruto.

"I'm Konohamaru, but Onii-san calls me Kono. I'm eight."

A rounder boy with glasses whom Sasuke remembered had sat pretty heavily on his stomach said, "I'm Udon, eight."

"Kaori, seven," said a girl with her brown hair chopped close to her head like a boy's.

"I'm Mizuki, and I'm five," said a little girl with long black hair whom Sasuke remembered had attached herself to his leg.

The last in line, Sasuke recognized the child as Ikki, the one Naruto had been holding in the park. The tiny brown haired stepped forward and proudly displayed his age with his fingers. "I'm Ikki and I'm _threee_."

Naruto nudged the two behind him forward, but Lee refused to move. The girl stepped a little around Naruto but kept a hold on him.

"I'm Moegi, eight," she whispered, and then shuffled behind Naruto again.

"Come on, Lee," Naruto said as he continued to try to push Lee forward, "Just say your name and age."

But Lee shook his head violently and continued to glare at Sasuke. "I feel like I've seen him somewhere before. I don't trust him," he whispered to Naruto, but Sasuke felt like he was meant to hear it as well.

"There's no reason to be worried. Sasuke is my friend. I know him fairly well, and he's taken care of me in tough situations," Naruto said back quietly, "but ok." Then he raised his voice. "This stubborn one is Lee. He's seven as well as a bit of a rascal."

Lee huffed but never stopped glaring at Sasuke.

"This is only seven of my crazy siblings," Naruto said, ruffling Moegi's hair and earning himself a smile. "The rest are probably in the house sleeping or working."

"Alright," Sasuke nodded, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and as Naruto said before his _friend_." He emphasized the word and gave Lee a look, which Lee seemed to take as a challenge because he looked angrier. "I hope we can all get along."

Kono laughed. "You talk funny."

"When did you meet Onii-san?" asked Kaori.

"How did you help Onii-san before?" asked Udon.

"How come your last name is so weird?" asked Mizuki.

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" yawned Ikki, holding up his arms.

At Ikki's yawn Naruto seemed to take control of the situation. "Ok, questions later, everyone needs to get to bed."

Ikki turned and lifted his arms towards Naruto. Naruto answered by picking him up.

"But I'm not tired," wined Kono.

"Doesn't matter. Everyone to the house."

The little horde crowded around Naruto, and they walked towards the door in one unit. Lee seeming to make sure that he was in between Sasuke and Naruto at all times now.

All at once, the door quickly opened again, and a young woman with long blond dyed hair in two ponytails to her waist stood in the frame. She had a huge upper chest that seemed to threaten bursting from her light green shirt. At her appearance, the children stiffened and looked like they were standing at attention.

"Everyone in!" she yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you not to wait for Naruto!"

The kids suddenly were rushing past Naruto and the woman to get inside, and Naruto laughed.

"Obaa-san, I thought your night here was later this week."

_Obaa-san? _Sasuke looked sharply to Naruto. This was the Obaa-san that Naruto was talking to on the phone. She looked nothing like a grandmother.

"Anko has a date tonight so I took her place. You don't need to worry about Kaya tonight either now. I know how Anko can sleep through any noise, and I'm guessing you had to take care of her the past couple of nights by the bags under your eyes. But anyway, I'm glad you're back. The kids were jumping off the walls waiting for you. Don't promise them candy again. I'm having enough trouble as it is." Then she saw Sasuke behind Naruto. "Oh? Who's this?"

Naruto turned and let the 'obaa-san' have a better view of Sasuke. "Obaa-san, this is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, this is obaa-san. She is one of the women that helps take care of us. She and four others switch off staying here overnight."

Sasuke thought of Naruto's words on his first day at school again. _My mom stays at home and my dad works for the government. _The mom must have been the ladies that work here on various days, and the dad… Money must come from the government to keep this place running.

The 'obaa-san' smacked the back of Naruto's head. "Don't introduce me as obaa-san. Hi, I'm Tsunade. You can call me Tsunade-san or Tsunade-sama. Though I prefer the latter. Thank you for taking care of Naruto those couple of days."

"Nice to meet you, Tsunade-san." Sasuke bowed and smiled a little seeing Naruto's amused expression at her name.

"Humph. Well, come in. Naruto, did you get ramen from Teuchi?"

"Yeah." He took out a tub from his backpack and put it in her outstretched hand.

Sasuke moved up next to Naruto, his hand brushing next to the blond's as they entered the house and followed Tsunade-san. The inside looked similar to the outside with toys and crafts all over. As she led them down a hall, Sasuke whispered to Naruto, "Why to you call her 'obaa-san'?"

Naruto laughed, his eyes sparkling. "Because she hasn't aged a day since I came here. She must use some serious products. Would you believe she's fifty-fo-"

Tsunade-san whirled around and clamped her hand over Naruto's mouth. "Now, Naruto, let's not tell Sasuke anything he doesn't need to know." Her eyes were angry, but Naruto continued smiling even after she removed her hand.

"Whatever, you say obaa-san," he said like he was about to start laughing again.

Her expression softened, and it was clear that Naruto was the only person who could call her that and get away with it. "Naruto, go make sure everyone's in bed. Read them a story if you need to. I'll go heat up your dinner," she said.

"But the ramen-"

"Naruto, you need to eat something else every once in a while. Go on. Sasuke, come with me."

Naruto left them, and Tsunade-san led Sasuke into a big kitchen/dining room. There were tons of dishes drying on racks, and the table on the side of the room seated sixteen people. When she put the ramen into the refrigerator and took what looked like a stir-fry out, Sasuke caught a glimpse of the messy and stuffed shelves.

"So, Sasuke," she said as she shoved the food with a wooden spoon from the tub and onto a plate. "You staying the night?"

"Huh? Umm, no. I was just walking Naruto home," he answered. _Plus, _he thought, _there probably won't be any room for me._

She laughed and as if reading his thoughts said, "There's enough room for you. Naruto has his own room now too because he's the oldest and needs to focus on his studies the most. Though the kids are always in there anyway," she shook her head in amusement. "And it's almost ten."

Sasuke looked towards the clock on the oven and saw it read 9:51.

"Your brother probably wouldn't want you to walk home this late. I'm guessing you don't live to close to here either."

He had nothing to say to this. He was sure that he could find his way home from here but that didn't mean it was a short trip there.

Tsunade-san answered Sasuke's silence with her own silence as she put the plate into an old microwave.

Sasuke couldn't help himself any longer and blurted out the questions he had been wondering since he got there. "How did Naruto come here?"

It seemed to take a second before his questions sunk in, and Tsunade-san's eyes turned defensive and protective. Her body shook with rage. She looked for a moment like she very much wanted to kill him for asking. "Why don't you ask _him_?"

Sasuke unconsciously took a step back, and she seemed to come back to herself, sighing and looking like she was about to cry.

"Sorry Sasuke. It's just a tender subject for us. I know you didn't mean any harm by it. He was six when he first came here and for the rest… You'll just have to wait until Naruto tells you himself. It's not my past to tell."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said, still a little nervous, "I didn't mean to pry."

"I know. I know. It's only natural to be curious. But Sasuke, actually don't ask him. You need to wait. I think asking him will only open up old wounds right now. Just wait. I have a feeling he'll tell you eventually."

Sasuke nodded, and she sighed again.

"Ok, go call your brother. You need to borrow the phone?"

"No," he pulled out his cellphone out of his pocket and showed it to her.

"Oh, I keep forgetting everyone outside of this house own cellphones. Well alright, keep your voice down. I think Naruto's got them asleep now."

"I'll go outside to call him." Sasuke opened the door and stepped out into the hallway to see Naruto step inside another room further down the hall looking rather pale and ghostly. His expression was blank and haunted.

Wondering about Naruto's expression, Sasuke stepped outside and called his brother.

"Yes, Uchiha Itachi speaking." He must have not looking at the caller ID.

"It's Sasuke. I'm at Naruto's house."

Itachi's voice turned teasing, and Sasuke could almost hear him smirking. "Oh yes, I found your note telling me that you were going to walk him home. I can't say I was surprised. It wouldn't be long until you follow him everywhere apparently. So you found out where Naruto-kun lives now?"

"Yes," he said shortly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sasuke could still hear the smirk as Itachi answered, "That's Naruto-kun's business, and I only found out because I had to call whoever was taking care of him." His voice lowered and became more serious. "Sasuke, I feel like I should caution you. You don't know what's in his heart. I'm sure you can relate to Naruto, but he's lived without his parents much longer than you. And even after our parents died, our grandparents took care of us. Now look where we are. Living in a big, old family house with plenty of money our parents left us to spare."

"I know. I'm the one who wants to hurt him least of all." Sasuke was getting a little pissed off. People kept repeating the same thing to him. He didn't want to hurt him, damn it.

"Sasuke, calm down. I'm worried for both of you. Naruto-kun seems like he's carrying a lot on his shoulders. I fear that getting closer to him is only going to hurt the both of you."

"We're not going to hurt each other alright."

Itachi sighed into the phone. "Just don't blindly try stepping into his heart, Sasuke. You don't know what you're going to disturb on your way in."

"God. I get it, ok? Bye Nii-san." Sasuke ended the call before Itachi could answer and then remembered his reason for calling in the first place. "Damn." He sent a text to his brother that said, "I spending the night here." No question as to whether it was ok.

He waited a little while for the text back. His phone beeped, and he read "Thank God." Sasuke debated whether to send back a string of bad words before he went back inside.

He found Naruto in the kitchen picking at his stir-fry, still looking a little pale. Tsunade-san wasn't anywhere in the room.

Seeing Sasuke look around the room for her, Naruto said, "Obaa-san is taking care of Kaya. She started crying." He pushed a carrot around on his plate. "So you're staying the night?"

Sasuke sat down across from Naruto. "Yeah, if that's ok?"

"It's fine." Naruto smiled, but it seemed off somehow. He pushed the carrot to the other side of the plate. "You hungry? You can have some. I've had enough."

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's plate. It looked like he had taken all of two bites if nothing at all. "I already ate before I came to pick you up." He leaned forward on his elbows and smirked. "If you don't eat more, you're going to stay skinny and short, you know?"

Naruto's eyes sparked and a little color came back to his cheeks. He shoved a big pile of stir-fry into his mouth and looked at Sasuke defiantly.

Sasuke laughed at his expression, happy he got Naruto to eat a little more.

When Naruto finished, he put his remaining food back in the refrigerator and cleaned his dishes, they went up to his room.

Naruto's room was small and either painted an off-white color or had become that way over the years. There was only a bed with faded orange sheets, a desk, and a chest of drawers that's colored wood did not match the desk's. The room was messier than Sasuke with clothes and paper on the floor, but there was not as much stuff as Sasuke's to worry about.

Naruto left him in there and went to find Sasuke some blankets to make him a bed. Sasuke relaxed onto Naruto's bed, leaning his head back on his pillow. Everything smelled so strongly of Naruto, and it was doing weird things to his mind and body.

Running his eyes over the room, he saw a corner of black piece of paper sticking out from behind Naruto's desk. Pausing a moment to see if he could hear Naruto's footsteps anywhere close, Sasuke stood up and pulled a couple of papers out.

They were all painted, but Sasuke only had time to see the first one. It was painted all black except for two white eye-shaped spots in the middle of the sheet. He shivered. There was something disquieting about the eyes. It didn't look like a recent painting. It looked aged like it was something painted a couple of years ago.

The door clicked open, and Sasuke jumped.

Naruto, his arms full of blankets, laughed quietly at Sasuke's jump, but then his eyes traveled to the paintings Sasuke held in his hand. All hints of happiness on Naruto's face diminished, and the heavy, breaking pain that Sasuke had seen in Naruto's eyes the first time he saw him appeared in those sapphire orbs. He dropped the blankets and ripped the papers from Sasuke's grasp, turning around and holding them to his chest.

Sasuke heart raced and held up his hands like he wanted to help Naruto, but he had no idea how. "I'm sorry. I just saw them behind your desk and pulled them out. I only saw the one on top," he said like that made it any better.

The blond let out a long, ragged breath, his back shaking. "It's ok. These are from a long time ago anyway." He went over to his chest of drawers and put the papers inside the third drawer. "I was just surprised when I saw them in your hand." He turned back to Sasuke, his heartbreaking eyes gone but his face pale. "Let's arrange your bed and find something you can wear."

"I doubt you have anything that would fit me," Sasuke tried to joke, but Naruto didn't smile or laugh.

It was silent as they arranged Sasuke's blankets into a bed next to Naruto's, and it was silent as Naruto pulled out a huge T-shirt and sweatpants that did fit Sasuke.

Finally, Naruto spoke. "I'm taking a shower first. You can take one after me. And you can use my toothbrush too, if you want. It's the orange one." And without waiting for a response from Sasuke, he left the room.

Sasuke just stood there with the clothes in his hand, staring at the closed door. He dared not touch anything else in the room now. Clearly, he had stepped on a little landmine in Naruto's heart. Perhaps he was the one hurting Naruto the most.

…

It was only a short while before Naruto came back from the bathroom with wet hair and red eyes. He avoided Sasuke's eyes, and Sasuke heart was tearing itself apart.

Once in the warm shower, Sasuke thought of how Naruto must have sobbed in there just moments before. Damn himself and damn his damn curiosity. He felt like he was destroying everything they had built.

He got out and slipped on Naruto's clothes, smelling him again. He found Naruto's toothbrush and decided not to use it. Not that he was disgusted by the thought or anything. It was just that he felt like he didn't deserve to use it. He just washed his hands, put a little toothpaste on his finger, and rubbed his teeth.

It was dark when he got back to the room, but he could tell by Naruto's breathing that he wasn't asleep yet. He lay down on his own makeshift bed, finding it comfortable despite being so close to the floor. In spite of the warmth and comfort, he couldn't sleep.

Eventually Naruto's breathing deepened and evened out. Sasuke was thankful that he was able to sleep and dosed off himself.

Sasuke was woken up by the sudden movement on Naruto's bed. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto sitting up bolt right on his bed. "Huh? Naruto?" He asked, now wide-awake. "What's wrong?"

Naruto didn't answer. He dashed out of the room nearly tripping on Sasuke and holding his mouth.

"Shit." Sasuke quickly got up and looked out into the hall to see the bathroom light on and the door open.

As he rushed to the bathroom, he could hear Naruto start throwing up.

The blond was leaned over the toilet, retching out everything that had possibly been in his stomach, silent tears falling down his face.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly. He pulled Naruto's bangs away from his forehead and rubbed his back, ignoring the smell coming from the toilet.

Naruto finally stopped and leaned away from the toilet, breathing heavily.

Sasuke wet a cloth and wiped his mouth.

"What happened? Does your stomach hurt?"

Naruto only shook his head. "It's nothing. Only a bad dream."

Sasuke reached over and flushed the toilet, Itachi's words coming back to him. _Just don't blindly try stepping into his heart, Sasuke. You don't know what you're going to disturb on your way in._

"You don't have to look so guilty. I just had a bad dream. It's not your fault."

Sasuke had to smile a little. Naruto was actually worried about _him_, the one who had caused all this. He wiped Naruto's eyes with his thumb and kissed him on the forehead. "Naruto, I think it _is_ my fault."

Naruto took one of Sasuke's cool hands in his hot, clammy ones. "It's not," he said, his red-rimmed eyes staring fiercely into Sasuke's. "I've had trouble with bad dreams my whole life. This is not the first time I've thrown up because of them, and it probably won't be my last. But it's the first time someone has taken care of me. I don't think anyone else knows." He squeezed Sasuke's hand. "Thank you."

Sasuke reached over and ran his other hand through Naruto's hair. "Anytime."

Naruto leaned Sasuke's hand and smiled. "Bleh. I want to wash my teeth now."

"Then lets get them washed," he said, smiling slightly back. He pulled Naruto up and watched as Naruto brushed his teeth and washed his face one-handed as he never let go of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke led Naruto back into his room and tucked Naruto into his bed. He tried to pull his hand away gently, but Naruto held onto it even tighter.

"Hey Sasuke," he said quietly, and Sasuke thought he saw a blush in Naruto's cheeks even though it was dark inside the room. "Can you sleep with me?" His voice shrunk even quieter. "I don't want to sleep alone. I'm don't want to dream anything else."

Sasuke smiled and squeezed Naruto's hand. "Sure. Now scoot. I can't sleep on that little sliver of bed you left me."

Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and shifted over.

Sasuke lifted the covers and slipped next to Naruto.

The bed was too small for the both of them, and Sasuke's feet hung over the edge a little. But he didn't mind. Without even thinking, he wrapped an arm around Naruto and pulled him closer so that there was no danger of either one of them falling over the edge.

Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's side, and Sasuke felt a pleasant warmth spread throughout his whole body.

"Thank you," Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>When I planned out this chapter, I really had no idea it was going to be as long as it was. And I could have ended it earlier, but I wanted it to end on a happier note. Hopefully, no one minds!<strong>

**I wonder if anyone thinks they're progressing too quickly in this chapter. Though it's a worry for me, I didn't think they did. They're just so natural and comfortable with each other; I don't see them realizing yet that normal friends would never kiss each other on the forehead and sleep together. But tell me if you think it's weird or too quick, and I'll try to do something to fix it. **

**E/N: Such an emotional chapter. I was laughing, crying, and blushing while reading. It's getting good so far. Need a bit of action, like a mimi climax through a few chapters. Other than that, love it! Ikki is my favorite!**

**^ My lovely editor loves the fighting and the action so in answer to her, I do have a little 'problem' coming up. But I haven't decided how big of a problem I'll make it... Anyway!**

**(Sorry for the super long ending notes.) Please, please, please** _review_**!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, I'm kind of in shock. 83 reviews… This is my first fanfic! I didn't except it to be so well received! *****sob*****sob* I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you so much, **OwlNightLover**,** Invidia-E**, **Sasunaru N Ichihitsu**, **AwsomestPersonAlive**, **Tanni8kya HeHe**, **KeitorinNara**, **greywindfalcon**, **Hollymist**, **mushmushmush**, **technoninjalover**, **wolfeclipse25**, **gothpandaotaku**, **LurvirsLuvvie**, & **Miss Light Bright**! I really just can't say how much you make this story worth writing! **

**Another thanks to all those people who continue to favorite and story alert! Now on to the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>(Sasuke POV) – Naruto's house, too damn early for any human to be awake<p>

There was a loud clang that rang through the house followed by some raised voices. _What the hell is Nii-san doing?_ Sasuke pried his eyes open to greet a small and water damaged room when he suddenly remembered how he had stayed the night at Naruto's house.

As he tried to shift, he became aware of something holding down his chest and legs. He looked to his left to see Naruto's head had moved off his shoulder and buried into his side. The blond's arm had wrapped itself around Sasuke's middle and held him down in a death grip, and his legs had entangled with Sasuke's.

Sasuke nudged Naruto's back softly with his arm, curious to see what he would do.

"Mmm…" Naruto answered, and he snuggled closer into Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled, pulled the covers up a little, and closed his eyes ready to fall back in a deep sleep.

Suddenly the door burst open making Sasuke's eyes snap open and his head turn towards the door. It was Kono, wild haired and still wearing his alien pajama's that he was wearing the night before.

"Onii-san! Sasuke! Wake-uppp!"

"Huh?" Naruto quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Seeming to forget Sasuke was there, he fell over him while trying to climb out of bed, his legs still tied about Sasuke's.

Sasuke only just caught him just before his head hit the floor, half of his body still on the bed. He pulled Naruto back up next to him. Naruto really seemed awake now, his eyes wide from surprise.

"Why are you sleeping together?" Kono asked still standing in the doorway, "Isn't it uncomfortable on such a small bed?" Neither answered, but Kono didn't seem to care anyway and continued, "Anyway, Tsuande-sama told me to wake you up." He bounded off, shutting the door as he went.

Naruto leaned into Sasuke a moment before getting out of bed successfully. "Thanks Sasuke," he grinned, "That was a close one."

But Sasuke groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. "What time is it? It can't be seven already."

Naruto laughed, pulling a clean uniform out of his closet. "Of course it isn't seven! I can't imagine trying to get to school if I woke up that late. It's five thirty."

"What?" Sasuke turned and stared at Naruto in disbelief. "Why do we need to get up this early?"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke in confusion. "It takes thirty to forty minutes to get to school from here. Plus, I have to help make breakfast and the lunches, get everyone ready for school, and take the younger kids to elementary school. Actually, I'm up a little late as it is."

"Wake me up later," Sasuke said, turning his face away from Naruto.

"Huh?"

"I don't function this early. Wake me up later."

There was silence a moment before Sasuke felt Naruto's hand softly ruffling his hair. "Fine, I'll let you sleep a little later, but remember you still have to go home to change."

"Fine," and Sasuke closed his eyes.

…

"Sasuke," he could hear Naruto whisper, "Sasuke, it's time to get up."

"No," he groaned.

"Sasuke," the blond laughed softly, "You have to get up."

"No."

"Sasuke…"

"No," he repeated and grabbed the pillow, holding it against his chest, and curling up defensively around it. "No."

"Ok, if you want to play that way." Naruto took hold of a corner of the pillow and pulled. "You-have-to-get-up!" he panted as he tried to yank it out of Sasuke's grip. "Ugh! Why are you so strong in the morning!"

"Well, you're too cheerful," Sasuke mumbled.

"Fine! New tactic!" He jumped on Sasuke, tackling him and still trying to get the pillow away from him at a different angle.

Sasuke fought back until he had pinned Naruto under him by his arms and legs, both panting and laughing, pillow forgotten on the floor. "Never...wake me…up like that…again," he said, getting his breath back.

Naruto just laughed back, his eyes sparkling too brightly for the light in the room. "I don't know…seemed to work…pretty well."

Sasuke couldn't help himself and kissed Naruto on the forehead just as he did the night before. "I said never, idiot, or you'll regret it."

The blond's grin turned mischievous, and he lifted his head up to kiss Sasuke back in the same spot. "Make me."

Sasuke grinned evilly. "You asked for it," and attacked Naruto's sides with tickling.

Something in Sasuke's mind had told him that Naruto was a ticklish person, and it certainly didn't disappoint him. Naruto was, by Sasuke's standards, the most ticklish person he had ever meet, but then again, Sasuke didn't really tickle people that often. Either way, Naruto was squirming under him and laughing so hard and loud it was a wonder he didn't break any vocal cords.

"Boys!" Tsuande-san slammed open the door with much more force than Kono, "You're going to late!" Then she really looked at the two of them. "What is going on here?"

Sasuke had stopped in mid-tickle, his hands hovering over Naruto, while Naruto still hadn't stopped laughing, barely seeming to breathe. Sasuke stared blankly at Tsuande-san. He had no idea what to say. "Umm… Tickle attack?"

(Naruto POV) – on road, before school

It had been kind of amusing to watch everyone else meet Sasuke in the morning. They all had shocked expressions on their faces as the tall and handsome boy entered the kitchen. Sasuke greeted them all tiredly, grabbed toast, a bowl of eggs, two pieces of bacon, and headed out with Naruto and the horde of children. Looking back, Naruto could see some of the girls and boys still staring out the windows after them, and he was somehow proud that Sasuke was his friend.

Lee was still acting suspicious of Sasuke and wouldn't let them stand next to each other. He would glare at him, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's face even when he tripped. Sasuke didn't seem to really care though. He just yawned and ate his toast and bacon in big bites in between each bite of eggs.

As they started their usual questions and answers, the kids joined in, asking Sasuke and him questions that Naruto hadn't thought of.

"Onii-san, what did you want to be when you were our age?"

"Umm… I don't know. I didn't think about the future that much."

Sasuke laughed, muttered that was just like him, and Naruto didn't really mind despite that time of his life being nothing to laugh at.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Probably a lawyer or a doctor."

"Why?"

"Mmm, well my dad was a lawyer and my mom a doctor. I guess I thought I'd follow one of them."

Thankfully, none of the kids seemed to notice the past tense and asked about it.

"If you were stuck on an island with only one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?"

Naruto opened his mouth but Sasuke answered for him.

"For Naruto, it would definitely be ramen," then he laughed at Naruto's expression along with a couple of the kids. He reached over to Naruto, but Lee pushed Naruto further away, out of his reach. Sasuke's hand dropped away but continued talking like he was unfazed, "My food would be tomatoes."

"Ew!," Kono yelled, "I _hate_ tomatoes."

"It's a good thing you're not stuck on the island with me then."

The conversation turned towards everyone's least favorite food, and all the kids had a lot to say about various vegetables. Naruto stayed silent and just listened to Sasuke and the kids talk back and forth. He smiled softly as Sasuke continually teased them, and the kids, especially Kono, got angry and tried to get him back.

It was a surprise when Lee suddenly spoke up and asked Sasuke a question, making Naruto snap back to attention. "Sasuke-san, were you at the park on Monday watching us?"

_Huh? _Naruto looked towards Sasuke and surprised again by the look of guilt of his face. "Were you?" he asked as Sasuke didn't answer.

Sasuke looked down and then look, straight into Naruto's eyes. "Yeah, I was. I didn't mean to spy. I was just running by doing my distance run for track, and I saw you and Lee. I'm sorry I should have said something."

"Humph," Lee said, "I knew I saw you somewhere before."

Naruto continued to watch Sasuke. "Is this why you wanted to meet everyone?"

"Yeah, I suppose I'm too dam-" He stopped himself, probably realizing all the kids were watching and listening to them, and amended what he was going to say. "-darn curious for my own good."

The silence was broken by Kaori. "You were about to say a bad word, weren't you?"

Sasuke smiled at Kaori, but it seemed strained to Naruto. "I was, but that doesn't mean you should ever do that."

"You can't either. Onii-san said that saying bad words turns your tongue black. It's a good thing you stopped yourself or no one would ever want to kiss you."

Her statement completely broke the tension in the air, and both Naruto and Sasuke started grinning at each other.

"I believe your tongue would be particularly black then Naruto."

"Not as much as yours."

"Onii-san doesn't have a black tongue, Sasuke-san!" Moegi said. "Onii-san, show him!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "See. Proof. A perfectly pink tongue."

"I might have to inspect a little closer myself," said Sasuke, moving closer, an eyebrow raised, and a flirtatious glint in his eyes.

"No!" yelled Lee, and he pushed the two apart. "Onii-san's mine!"

Naruto looked towards Lee in surprise. "Now, Lee. I'm not anyone's-"

Sasuke interrupted him, and knelt down so that he was level with Lee, "Then I may have to steal him from you."

…

Lee did not want to leave Naruto alone with Sasuke when they got to the elementary school. Naruto had to practically pry Lee from his shirt, and even then, Lee kept looking back as they left.

As they walked to Sasuke's house, he got serious. "Naruto, I am sorry about before. I really didn't mean to spy or hurt your feelings."

Naruto couldn't look at Sasuke this time. "It's okay. I'm fine. I guess I was surprised that's all." He chuckled softly. "I might have been more angry or lost as to what to do if you had come out then." He thought for a moment. "Actually if you had told me yesterday, I might have been angry at you too, but you earned my forgiveness."

Sasuke looked at him blankly. "How?"

"By helping me last night." Naruto could feel his cheeks heat up a little. "I know I already said thank you, but it was nice having someone there for me this time."

"You can call me anytime too." Naruto turned to face Sasuke to see a soft, sweet smile on his face that made Naruto's heart turn over. "You have my phone number right?"

"Umm… No. I don't have a cell phone myself so…"

"Well, here. You can just call me when you're at home or wherever." He reached into Naruto's bag and found a pen. Taking Naruto's hand, he wrote his cell phone and home phone numbers. "You might want to write this down on a piece of paper later because this will come off."

"…Thanks," said Naruto looking at the number on his hand and willing himself to commit it to memory.

"Sure."

…

He felt the stares on the two of them as they walked onto the school groups, but he didn't mind it much with Sasuke with him. They had joked and laughed the rest of the way to Sasuke's house and then from there. Naruto was comfortable and warm around Sasuke, and small things that had made him uncomfortable before about the people staring at them seemed to melt away.

Back in their classroom, they talked until the bell rang, but during the break after the first period, Sakura-san dragged Naruto away again.

"You are so not telling me the truth about something. How did you guys come to school together?"

Naruto did not want to tell Sakura-san that Sasuke spent the night at his house, knowing that whatever her reaction would be it definitely wouldn't be good. "We just meet on our way to school. Nothing big."

"You're lying. I know you're lying."

Naruto took a deep breath and said, "Sakura-san, just chill alright? I feel like you're always trying to attack me. Don't blame Sasuke not liking you on me. I had nothing to do with that."

There was a slight second that Sakura looked like she was going to cry before she put her angry, stubborn armor back into place. "I'm not blaming it on you. I just find your whole relationship very strange."

"Hey, what's up?" Kiba-kun came up to them, swirling a lollipop around in his mouth. "Wow," he said as he saw Sakura-san's expression, "High tensions today too?"

(Sasuke POV) – at school, 9:03

Sasuke watched as Sakura-san dragged Naruto away and then appeared to be interrogating him. Naruto had a nervous smile on his face, but Sasuke felt like he could see a little annoyance underneath.

The bell rang to end first break, and Naruto came back now with a clearly tired and annoyed look on his face.

"What was Sakura-san asking you about?" he asked as Naruto sat down in his seat.

"Nothing," Naruto sighed, and Sasuke decided not to push the question as the teacher walked into the room.

…

Sakura-san dragged Naruto away repeatedly during the next two breaks so that Sasuke was starting to feel annoyed at her himself. During the third five-minute break, Shikamaru came in with the same amused expression he had whenever he was going to tell him of a new rumor.

"Just tell me what it is," Sasuke said as Shikamaru came to his usual spot, leaning against the desk beside Sasuke's.

"I do enjoy this one. There's a mix of the previous rumors in it."

"Stop smirking and tell me what it is."

Shikamaru's smirk only grew. "You're half brothers…"

Sasuke didn't say anything, but this rumor seemed lighter than the others.

"With an incestuous relationship."

"Ugh." Sasuke buried his head in his hands as Shikamaru roared with laughter.

"The blond was definitely a good thing for this school."

"What was I a good thing for?"

Sasuke picked up his head to see Naruto coming over and sitting down at his desk.

Shikamura laughed again and said, "Hey, blondie, listen to this-"

Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed Shikamaru arm. "It's Naruto, and don't you dare tell him."

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke in shock for a moment then smiled and zipped his mouth with his fingers. Only then did Sasuke release his arm.

"Tell me what?" asked Naruto, curiosity in his eyes.

Shikamaru lifted his hands in defeat. "Sorry Naruto-kun, can I call you that? I've been sworn to secrecy. You're looking well."

Naruto nodded to answer Shikamaru's question then asked, "Why wouldn't I look well?"

"I mean, we found you in that alleyway all beat up, and Sasuke told me that later you got a fever."

"You found me too?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess you weren't awake then yet, huh?"

"Actually," Sasuke interjected, "Shikamaru is the one who found you. I just carried you to my house."

"Oh." Naruto looked back towards Shikamaru. "Umm, thanks. What's your full name again? I've heard it before, but I've forgotten. Sorry."

"No, I guess I haven't really introduced myself yet, have I? I'm Shikamaru Nara. Just call me Shikamaru or add kun, I don't care."

"Ok," Naruto smiled, but it seemed strange for some reason. "Hey, do you guys want to-"

The bell rang, and Naruto was unable to continue. Shikamaru got up and said, "Later 'kay? See you later."

(Naruto POV) – at school, fourth period

Naruto was staring at the board, but his mind was elsewhere. For some reason, he had felt a burning in his chest when he saw Shikamaru together with Sasuke, and it had only gotten stronger when Sasuke had told Shikamaru not to tell him whatever they had been talking about. He knew it was nothing to get angry with Shikamaru about, but part of him couldn't help it. Whatever this feeling in his chest was, it was uncontrollable.

There was a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to see Sasuke looked pointedly down. Following his gaze, he saw Sasuke's hand under his desk holding a piece of paper. Naruto took it, glanced up at the teacher, and carefully unfolded it.

'_What were you going to ask us?'_

Naruto stared at the 'us' a little longer than he needed to before writing back.

'_Just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with my group.'_

He passed it back without looking, and he felt Sasuke's fingers brush against his as he took the note. Sakura-san had actually been the one to suggest lunch. Naruto wanted to have lunch with Sasuke, but he wanted to have lunch with Sasuke alone. It was an odd emotion, but he wasn't going to say no to Sakura-san. He hoped against his real expectations that it wasn't going to be so bad.

Sasuke nudged him again, and Naruto took the note back.

'_Ok, but we're not moving. You can come up to the roof.'_

'_Alright.'_

…

The lunch bell rang, and Sasuke left immediately holding the lunch that Naruto had made for him in the morning. He waved to Naruto and disappeared around the corner.

Sakura-san was standing next to him the moment he looked away from the door. "So, what did he say?"

"It's fine. We are going to eat on the roof though."

"Ok," she smiled brightly, almost making Naruto forget her attitude earlier. _Almost_. She turned to leave before stopping, "Oh, and did you bring a lunch today?"

"Yeah, I usually bring a lunch, just forgot the other days."

"Alright, well, you should hang out with Kiba-kun and others while they get their lunch. That way you can tell them where we're eating. I'll go save our spots," and she was gone.

Naruto sighed.

"You know she's using you to get close to Uchiha," said Choji-kun, coming up beside Naruto, munching on some chips.

"I know." He sighed again.

"Hey," Kiba-kun clapped him on his back, "You know it's bad luck to sigh so much. Let's go get lunch."

"Alright," Naruto pulled his lunch out his desk and followed the boys down to the cafeteria to wait for them to get their lunch.

Kiba-kun was the first out of the line. He stood next to Naruto, noticing his lunch for the first time. "Hey, isn't that the same cloth lunch that Uchiha had?"

Naruto looked down and cursed. He had forgotten their lunches looked exactly the same. "Yeah, it's the same. I made him one this morning."

"Mmm, you guys are really close. I saw you walking in together this morning. I really have never seen Sasuke look so happy and carefree in my life. What drug did you put him on?"

Naruto laughed and unwrapped the light blue cloth. He stuffed it into his pocket, just carrying the containers. "No drugs. He stayed the night so I might as well make his lunch while I'm making everyone else's."

Kiba-kun whistled. "Don't tell Sakura-san that. She'll attack you."

"I didn't, but she'll bury me alive if she found out."

"She would go to your house and kill you while you're still asleep in bed."

They started joking about what Sakura-san would do to Naruto, and the others joined in when they came out of the line despite not knowing what they were really talking about.

"She would poison your favorite ramen at the ramen shop you work at," said Kiba-kun.

"Give you pills saying they're for headaches," said Choji-kun.

"She would train dogs to attack the people she pointed at, then set them loose on me," said Naruto.

"First send you disturbing letters, wait for fear and suspicion to set in, turn you against your friends, isolate you, set up weird accidents that make you look like the culprit, because as loner no one defends you, everyone starts to hate you, shrink lower, depression and anxiety take over your life, then she comes for the kill, after every other part of you has been destroyed," said Shino-kun.

There was silence where they all just stared at Shino-kun. Then they all agreed Shino-kun's idea was the best.

"Man," laughed Kiba-kun nervously, "Wouldn't want to be on your bad side."

Shino-kun shrugged. "Parents like to watch horror movies together. Been watching with them since I was little. Both of them are psychologists. They like to point out realistic responses in movies." His eyes shifted to Naruto, and he said, "I understand these sorts of things: What fear and isolation can do to your life."

Naruto shivered and looked away. He doubted Shino-kun knew what had happened to him, but there was a chance that he had an idea.

…

When they came up onto the roof, Sakura-san and Ino-san were the only ones talking. They were talking loudly like Sasuke and Shikamaru-kun were listening, but it was obvious to Naruto and the others that they weren't. As they approached the four, all their heads lifted up, and the two boys looked visibly relieved.

Sasuke waved Naruto over, then turned to Sakura-san. "Hey, Sakura-san, move over."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes and said, "Huh?" in a quiet, breathy voice. Naruto felt anger and the other odd emotion he had when Sasuke and Shikamaru were together rise up in him. He wanted to shove Sakura-san over and claim his spot next to Sasuke.

"I said move. Naruto is sitting next to me."

Naruto started to smile, and he could hear Kiba-kun behind him snicker.

Sakura-san wasn't about to loose her temper in front of Sasuke, but her eyebrow twitched and she didn't use her breathy voice anymore. "Nara-kun can move instead."

"No, he can't. Sakura-san, move or I will."

She huffed. "Fine." She moved only a little, leaving a small space in between her and Sasuke, but Naruto could fit.

He sat down and smiled at Sasuke. "Thanks."

Sasuke nodded, and said, "You ok? You're looking a little pale."

Naruto felt blood rush to his cheeks, and he looked down. "Yeah, I'm fine," but he looked back up to see Sakura-san's eyes narrowed at him. The dislike and jealousy was radiating off her.

Kiba-kun came over and stood behind Naruto and Sakura-san. "Sakura-san, I want to sit next to Naruto-kun too."

"No."

Kiba-kun leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

Her face turned more enraged, but she moved over again, hissing, "Fine."

He sat down next to Naruto with a pleased look on his face.

"What did you say to her?" Naruto whispered.

"That Uchiha was watching and she has to remain ladylike."

Naruto burst out laughing, and Sakura-san looked like she was going to murder someone.

…

The lunch had gone surprisingly well despite Sakura-san's glares. They had somehow gotten to talking about old, funny folktales, and Naruto was satisfied he had gotten Sasuke to laugh in front of everyone, proving that he did laugh and joke around. Best of all, Sasuke told one himself, keeping a straight face the whole time, and reducing everyone to rolling around on their stomachs because they were laughing so hard.

Feeling happy and warm, Naruto had completely forgotten about Sakura-san's anger so she took him by surprise when she cornered him after school.

"So I heard Sasuke spent the night at your house." Her brown eyes flashed dangerously, and Naruto decided he would rather be buried alive then undergo her interrogation.

"Where did you hear that?"

"A friend overheard you talking to Kiba-kun. So why did you lie?"

Naruto sighed. He was always sighing because of her. "Because I knew you would react like this."

"Something else too. It's like you want to keep him all to yourself. And you're always acting weird around him."

Damn his easily flushed cheeks. "I do not, and I don't want to keep him to myself."

She crossed her arms and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You suck at lying you know." Then she gasped all the sudden, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god."

"What?"

Her eyes widened further. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my _god_!"

"What?" Naruto almost didn't want to know. Whatever she had to say, it probably wouldn't be good.

"You _like_ him, don't you?"

Her words ran a shock through his body. "Wh-what? No, I don't," Naruto stammered, but the words felt wrong in his mouth.

"Yes, you do. It's written all over your face." Her expression started to turn ugly. "Ew! You like a _guy_, and you're a _guy_. That is so gross!"

Naruto felt his face get heated. "Shut up! No, I don't! Just shut up, will you?"

"I can't believe it. I actually know someone who's gay. That's just disgusting. I wonder what everyone will say when I tell them."

Bile turned in his stomach and rose up his throat. "SHUT UP! I DON'T LIKE HIM!" he yelled, instantly regretting whatever attention he drew.

Sakura-san smiled, and Naruto shrunk from it. "Then prove you don't like him."

"How?" He hated himself for just asking her.

"Set up a date for me and Uchiha-kun."

He felt the bile rise again. "What?"

"You heard me. I want you to set me and Uchiha-kun up on a date. Then I won't tell everyone you like Uchiha-kun."

"I said I didn't like him," Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever, but I want my date."

"Alright, fine. Fine, fine, FINE. When and where?"

She laughed, and Naruto wanted to punch her. "Not so fast. You are going to invite him to hang out with you and your friends. Then Uchiha-kun will come and meet me there instead, ok?"

"Fine."

She smiled like she was pleased with her master plan. "Good. So pick a time and date that would be realistic for you. He needs to think you're coming."

"Then you know that he wouldn't come for you alone but for me."

The expression turned mean again, and she raised her hand like she was going to slap him before she stopped herself. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Besides, that will change after our date." She turned to leave and then paused as she seemed to remember something. "Oh, and Naruto-kun? If you dare lie to me, tell me the wrong time, don't send me to the right place, or don't ask him, I'll tell everyone that you have a little crush on someone you shouldn't."

Naruto watched her go, not sure whether he wanted to cry or beat her up. Was she right? _Do I like Sasuke?_

(Sasuke POV) – on street, 9:30 pm

He was late picking Naruto up. He had told himself that he was going to pick Naruto up every night from work, but practice had been so exhausting that when he was just going to lay on his bed for a moment it ended up being a lot longer. Running down the street, he hoped that Naruto hadn't gotten into any trouble.

Sasuke skidded to a stop in front of Ramen Ichiraku to find it dark and closed down for the night. "Shit."

Ignoring his tired muscles, he ran on what he thought was the way to Naruto's house when he saw that familiar flash of yellow down an alleyway. He slowed down and retraced his steps back to where he saw it.

It was Naruto, the back view of him anyway, and Sasuke was about to call out to him before he noticed three guys on the ground by Naruto's feet. Naruto twirled a knife in his hand and he sighed. "Three guys with one knife. What is Orochimaru thinking? He should know that wouldn't faze me."

Sasuke almost didn't recognize Naruto's voice. It was cold and bitter.

"Orochimaru-sama didn't send us. We came ourselves," choked the one conscience man on the ground.

"How convenient for me. I am terribly pissed off today. Free punching bags."

The man spat at Naruto's feet and sneered at him. "We'll get you Fox-boy."

Naruto flipped the knife one last time before throwing it to the ground near the man's head. "I imagine I will get caught one day, but not by you. You guys are horrible at fighting."

"We'll get you Fox-boy. We're coming after everything you love."

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, it's ok to get mad at me for Sakura. She <em>is<em> horrible, isn't she? I just want everyone to know and remember: Sakura never gets Sasuke, and in the end, she only helps their relationship move along. (And everything she says is wrong and hateful. I don't agree with her on any issue other than the fact that Naruto likes Sasuke.)**

****Thanks to _Mistress Xaneeva_ for editing this on short notice and a busy schedule. I love her! (She said I'm like Sasuke in morning, which is so true.)****

**E/N: The bed scene, tickle fight, and the interactions with the kids were so cute! Sakura is such a bitch (excuse my language). Yea, I want to punch her too Naruto! *Jaw dropped and hanging at the end***

**There's a lot to comment on so please, please, please **_review _**as an Easter gift to me and my editor**_**!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry! I'm a day late! For some reason, I got writer's block during this chapter. I knew what I was going to write but… Well, you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I fought through it and finished this. Please forgive the state of this chapter.**

**Just saying the shock I was in before is nothing compared to now. 105 reviews… *****blink*****blink* Is this real life? The pretty much best people in the world who made this possible (yes, in real life) are **KeitorinNara**, **grayember13**, **littlefoxx567**, **charleejane**, **XxXLexxibabeXxX**, **gothpandaotaku**, **LovegoodH**, **Ninja Trio's Best**, **ehjahyred**, **OwlNightLover**, **Akirakun17**, **AwsomestPersonAlive**, **technoninjalover**, **Sabrininha-chan**, **morrastar**, **wolfeclipse25**, **Apollymi28**, **mushmushmush**, **Sarunaru N Ichihitsu**, **LurvirsLuvvie**, **Hollymist**, & **Miss Light Bright**. You guys are incredibly super awesome. Anyone telling you otherwise is a jerk and a liar. **

**Loved all the hate mail towards Sakura. I think I've been influenced by it because Naruto is much meaner to her in conversation than I had originally planned. I can't see anyone really minding though. :)**

* * *

><p>(Naruto POV) – in bedroom, late at night<p>

Naruto didn't really want to admit it to himself, but it had felt good to fight those guys. It was nice to let off some steam, and with every thought of Sakura and what she said, every punch felt better. His body had relaxed, and he had felt himself let loose. Had set his cares aside and became free. And those feelings scared the hell out of him.

It had been a long time since fighting felt this good. He must have been madder than he had thought. He let a breath slowly and remembered the fight. The punches and kicks connecting with flesh. The sounds of their shouts and grunts of pain. Naruto shivered. The worst of it was his wild almost _joyful_ feeling in beating them down. It had been a good thing to beat them until they were unconscious. Until they needed to be rushed to a hospital. Naruto wrapped his arms around himself as if he were trying to hold a part of himself down. A past down.

"No," he whispered to himself, "You can not become that again. Please don't become that." His fingernails dug into his arms, and slowly he could feel his blood and body calm down.

He closed his eyes, grasping as if he had run too fast. _I need to think of something else. Something that will distract me._

Date…

Probably the second to last thing he wanted to turn over in his head right then. He cursed himself over and over again, but once thought of, it loomed over his head menacingly.

"Ugh!" He exclaimed to himself, "I don't want to have to think about this. It's the bitch's fault I'm going nuts now. Why should I even have to deal with her?" He rolled over, burying his face into the pillow. "I don't know what a normal date is like. I don't want to have to set one up…" Then he remembered Sasuke sleeping here with him just the night before, and Naruto deeply inhaled the scent in the pillow. "I don't want Sasuke to go…" he mumbled.

He thought back over what Sakura had said, ignoring the insults. _She thinks I like Sasuke. It looks like I do._

Naruto had no experience in dating at all. He had ever really liked anyone before either. Sure, there might have been looks at pretty girls but never a deep emotional attachment. He slowed his thoughts and decided to go about it logically. What did he think liking someone was like, regardless of gender? He stared blankly at his ceiling, mind at a standstill.

He sat up and slammed his forehead into his hand in frustration. "Damn it!" He was wandering lost in a territory he had never even thought about. Still angry at his swirling thoughts, he decided to get a glass of water and only think about the damn date. Push through this one thing at a time.

While he was gulping his second glass, a magazine on the kitchen table caught his eye. It was one of the teen girl ones that was ridiculously pink and flowery. He had seen them around the house before and assumed it belonged to one of the older girls, like Hinata who had just turned fourteen, or something. But he never really looked at it, and looking at the captions, he read _'How to tell if you like a guy and if he likes you back'. _He stared at it a second longer.

"I'm not actually going to look at this, am I?" and he flipped to the page the article was on.

Another explosion of pink flowers on the page almost made Naruto close the magazine, but the horrible blue letters of '_How to Know if You Have a Crush on a Guy' _stopped him.

1. _'Do you blush or get nervous around him?' _– "Yes, but I embarrass easily."

2. _'Does your heart skip a beat when you touch?' _– "Yes…but that doesn't necessarily mean anything."

3. _'Are you thinking about him throughout the day? Do you talk about him with your friends?' _– Naruto thought of the time he told Ayame about Sasuke and the all times he talked about him with Kiba-kun and the other guys. "Humph."

4. _'Do you try to get information about him? Directly or indirectly?' _– They both did that all the time. Wasn't that the purpose of their question deal? To get more information on each aka get to know each other better.

5. _'Do you get angry when you see him with other girls?' _– "But everyone thinks Sakura is annoying when she's with him."

6. _'Do you act differently with him than with other guys?' _– He thought of everything he had done with Sasuke since he had meet him. Definitely different, but he hadn't really had any friends until this year. Compared to Kiba-kun though… Definitely different.

7. _'Do you look for him when you enter a room?' _– He sat in front of Sasuke. Of course he looks to that side of the room when he comes into the classroom.

8. _'Do you find yourselves wanting to do things for him? Wanting to get his attention?_' – He didn't ever try to get Sasuke attention, but as for the first question… He had wanted to cook for him, to make him a lunch. To thank him.

9. _'Do you look forward to seeing him? Do you want to spend more time with him?' _– Well, he did want Sasuke to hang out at lunch, but that was with everyone too.

10. _'Do you want to hug or kiss him? Want him to hug or kiss you?'_ – No response.

Naruto looked at the words in obnoxious hot pink. _'If you answered yes to any of these questions, then you probably like him! And if you answered yes to all, then it's a definite yes!'_

He put the magazine down leaving it on the same page. What was he thinking? This was for young teen girls, and here he was, a guy, looking at it to see if he liked another guy. Things would be different for him. Plus, with all the life-saving Sasuke had been doing for Naruto, things were bound to be altered.

Before he could help himself, he turned the page to _'How to Tell if a Guy Likes You' _inwardly cursing his curiosity.

1. _'What does his body language tell you? Does he lean towards you? Put an arm around your waist?'- _…Sasuke was always catching him so an arm around the waist was accepted.

2. _'Notice his eye contact. Have you ever caught him staring at you?' _– First and second day of school Naruto remembered Sasuke's stare weigh on his back. But he was the strange new kid.

3. _'Does he ever seem nervous or sweaty around you and say things that don't make sense?'_ – Naruto would pay to see Sasuke in a state like that. So nervous he can barely talk. The guy is too damn confident for his own good.

4. _'Watch his actions around other girls. Does he treat you differently?' _– "Hell, if I know." Sakura wasn't the best example of how Sasuke acts around girls. Plus, wouldn't it be his actions around other guys. This doesn't really apply.

5. _'Does he show interest in the things you like and do?' _– Question deal. Of course, he needs to show interest. Naruto would beat him up if he didn't.

6. _'Do his friends give you any signs? Do they tease him when you're around? Nudge him? Gesture to you?'_ – Shikamaru-kun was only helping Sasuke keep secrets from him. Naruto felt a small wave of dislike towards the guy. It didn't make sense, but it bothered him to see Shikamaru-kun able to make Sasuke show different emotions. Like he was taking some right or privilege away from Naruto.

7. _'Does he tease you?'_ – His favorite pastime.

8. _' Is he playful around you? Does he ever punch you lightly in the arm for fun?'_ – The punches are never very light, and he punches back anyway. "Speaking of which, I need to get back at him for the tickle attack," he mused aloud.

9. _'Does he compliment you? Say sweet things like you're beautiful, cute, adorable?"_ – He did call Naruto adorable once, but 'idiot' seems the favored word when Sasuke is describing him.

10. _'Does he ever follow you in a sneaky way? Like sitting near you in a restaurant and then acts surprised when he sees you?'_ – Follow? He thought of the time Sasuke supposedly watched him in the park, but he didn't technically follow him there.

'_The more 'yes' the better chance he likes you! Use your woman's intuition!' _Naruto snorted at the last comment. "Well, that isn't happening." He stared at the 'likes' before closing the magazine, feeling the weight on his shoulders start pushing down at full force. Reality set back in. _No one would love a messed up guy like me._

…

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and yawned as he walked the last stretch to school. He hadn't slept well. The bed was somehow uncomfortable now like something was poking into him wherever he moved. Nightmares had been lurking on the edge of his dreams, and he had woken up abruptly more than once, his body drenched with sweat. The very last thing he wanted to see was Sakura-san tapping her foot and waiting by his locker, but there she was.

"The bell's about to ring. Do you know how long I've been standing here?" she said as soon as he was in earshot.

He felt annoyance and something close to hate well up inside him. "No one asked you to wait by my locker." He pulled out his school shoes, slipped them on, and shoved his old sneakers in their place. "What do you want?"

"The date! When and where? I hope you didn't choose somewhere weird. Did you ask him?"

"Stop screeching in my ear." Naruto put a hand over his ear nearest to her. "I didn't ask him yet. I haven't had the fucking time so get off my back."

She backed up looking a little surprised and scared of him, and Naruto was pleased to see it. But she wasn't backing down. "Wow, someone's pissed off today. I'm surprised you feel comfortable using that tone and language with me, but that doesn't mean I can't use it back. So tell me where the hell you've planned my date or I'll tell everyone what I learned yesterday."

"I never said I liked him," Naruto growled. He slammed his locker shut and trudged towards the classroom at a fast pace. "You'll have your precious date at the amusement park. Saturday, two o'clock."

She strolled along side him easily, and he hated her and his short legs. "Ugh. Amusement park? Could you have picked anywhere less romantic? And at two? I wanted to bring him lunch."

He felt a black part of him rise up, and he beat it back down. He wanted to punch when she mentioned bringing a lunch. His hand twitched. The fight yesterday was making his hands trigger-happy. "I could care less that you're unhappy with what I thought up. You wanted me to come up with something that was realistic for me to want to go to. I thought where I wanted to go, and I picked a time that fits my schedule not yours. You told me to so you should damn well deal with it."

"You're prissy today." She sighed. "Whatever, I'll work with it. You just have to ask Uchiha-kun now. And tell him to meet you inside the park."

"Why the hell does it matter?"

"Because it does." And they walked into the classroom.

Naruto had never been so happy to see his desk on the opposite side of the room from Sakura-san. Another minute with her and he might really have punched her no matter how much he tried to calm himself. He looked at little further down the row to see Sasuke smirk and wave at him.

His heart clenched. All the rage left his body. He felt the same jittering and warmth as last night, but there was a sadness too. He was feeling hot and cold at the same time, and he wanted to cry. He waved back with a weak smile. He couldn't talk to him yet. Something would break if he did.

(Sasuke POV) – in classroom before school, 7:54

Naruto was late. He wondered if he was hurt at all from the fight the night before. He had looked fine but…

Sasuke looked back at the clock. 6 minutes until the bell rings. He usually was an early riser, right? "Damn it," he muttered quietly.

"_We'll get you Fox-boy. We're coming after everything you love."_

_Naruto slammed his fist into the man's cheek, and even Sasuke had to wince at the sound of the head cracking on the cement._

"_There's no fucking way I'll ever let you hurt someone I love again." Naruto's back was shaking. His body was vibrating. But his voice was sad, dark, and so mad it set a chill down Sasuke's neck. He crouched down closer to the three men, and Sasuke had to strain his ears to hear what he was saying. "If you touch anyone, I-will-destroy-you. You understand me. I don't care if I go to jail or hell this time. I will do everything in my power to crush you… to _kill_ you."_

_The threat was real. Every fiber in Naruto's voice said he meant it, but it didn't feel like him at all. This was not the smiling, bubbling blond whose laugh shot warmth through his veins. There was no light around him as he stood up again. He was draped in shadows, and he stepped over the men calmly as if he were walking on dirt._

Sasuke rubbed his forehead. Naruto seemed physically fine, but there was something seriously wrong with him. That rage, that sadness, it was unnatural. The sad eyes Sasuke had seen screamed for help or salvation. His rage consumed him. He needed someone to listen to him, to care for him, but he had locked himself down tight.

People loved him. That was true. There were plenty of people willing to support him, who were trying to support him, but Naruto didn't let himself relax in that support. He had locked up his secrets not even letting people near enough to touch the bolt.

But Sasuke had touched the bolt. He remembered when he hugged Naruto, surprising him. He had done more than touch. He had rattled it enough to make something crack.

He slammed his hands down on his desk, making everyone in the room jump. _What the hell Naruto? What the hell?_

He hadn't slept well last night, driving himself crazy thinking about Naruto. Thousands of questions pulsed in his brain, he wanted to tie Naruto up and force him to explain himself. He wanted to push him down and torture him until he begged to explain himself.

Despite what he wanted to do, he knew that trying to force answers out of Naruto would only backfire badly. That's why he didn't go after him. He knew seeing this scene was something Naruto would not forgive him for. He had to have patience and wait for Naruto to slowly expose himself to Sasuke. And he hated it. Patience had never been a great trait of his, and with his curiosity for the blond it just made everything worse.

He looked back towards the clock. 7:58. Four minutes had passed. He looked back towards the door, and Naruto came in. He had a perfectly pissed expression on his face, but it did not seem close to how he was the night before. Sakura-san came in next as the reason for his anger. That girl could drive anyone up a wall.

Naruto looked towards his desk, and his face relaxed a little. He was like Naruto again.

Sasuke smirked and waved at him, feeling amused and relieved that Naruto was there and looking more like his usual self. But he stopped when he saw Sasuke, expressions changing to quickly on his face for Sasuke to read. He smiled weakly and moved slowly to his seat before collapsing into it. That was it. No greeting. No bright smile. No sparkling blue eyes. This was not Naruto.

…

At first, Sasuke thought that Naruto was avoiding him because he had somehow found out that Sasuke saw him in the alley that night, but he soon realized that couldn't be it. After all he wasn't completely avoiding Sasuke. He couldn't. Naruto was still sitting in front of him. They still ate lunch together, but that was it.

He leaves Ramen Ichiraku before he gets there. He comes late in the morning so that they have no time to talk. He runs away every break. During lunch, Naruto would laugh and talk with him, but it seems weak and he always finds his way around every topic he wants to avoid. Their question deal had completely stopped, and even when he called the orphanage for Naruto, he was busy or was in the shower or was at work when Sasuke knew he wasn't.

After he figured Naruto couldn't possibly have seen him, Sasuke thought he maybe just needed some time to think things over himself. This thought didn't last long either only because he was getting annoyed and impatient. By Friday, he decided to corner Naruto no matter what his reaction might be. He got tired of trying to chase him down after school so this time he would grab Naruto's arm the moment the final bell rang and drag him out of there.

Getting ready to shot his arm grab Naruto, he was surprised when Naruto turned to him first thing. He looked at Sasuke's outstretched hand. "Huh?"

Sasuke pulled his hand back but refused to show embarrassment. "Nothing."

He looked down and then straight into Sasuke's eyes. The electric blue eyes shocked him. It felt like a much longer than a couple days since he had looked Naruto directly in the eyes. "Sasuke, we need to talk."

_About time. _"About what?" He wanted to appear relaxed and nonchalant, but he unconsciously leaned forward instead.

Naruto looked back down and Sasuke instantly missed the blue. "I've kinda been avoiding you. Sorry."

"Kinda? If that was kinda, then I never want to find out what you're like when you're really avoiding me."

Naruto chuckled, but Sasuke could tell that his heart wasn't in it. "I guess I was…"

"Naruto." He waited until their eyes met. "Why are you avoiding me?"

His eyes shifted, and he didn't seem like he was aware that he was scouting away from Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, clearly annoyed and frustrated. He just wanted to take the blond by both hands and pull him into his chest to dispel whatever was making him uncomfortable around Sasuke.

"Yeah, well, umm…" He cleared his throat and steeled his gaze. "I was wondering if you wanted to go the amusement park on Saturday."

Sasuke was taken back. Where did this come from? It somehow didn't seem right. "With you?"

The gaze dropped again, and Naruto laughed nervously. "Yeah, who else? Anyway, I was thinking we could meet inside the amusement park at two."

Who the hell put him up to this? Everything he was saying sounded false. "Doesn't your job start at four? That doesn't leave you with much time to play around. Besides, I don't like amusement parks. Too many loud people with no respect for others' ears."

"Oh, well I've never been so I didn't know it would be a bad place to hang out." Naruto laughed weakly, and Sasuke gave in.

"It's ok. I'll go. My track meet has been canceled, and it would be worth it to see your face the first time you ride a roller coaster."

He couldn't even fake a laugh. He just tried to curve his mouth in a smile, failing miserably. "See you then, I guess." Naruto got up to leave, but he didn't turn quick enough to hide his painful expression from Sasuke. He was about to cry.

_Now, let's find out which bastard or bitch messed with Naruto._

…

It was 1:57 pm, Saturday afternoon, and he waited just inside the park, sitting on a bench under the trees. Part of him was still hoping that Naruto was coming though he knew he wasn't. It had been obvious that Naruto hadn't even wanted to ask him, but since he asked with that kind of expression, it was impossible for him say know. There was a small part of him that wondered who roped Naruto to do that, but Sasuke mostly just wanted the blond beside him, leaning against each other, bodies close. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Uuuchihaa-kuunnn!"

Sasuke froze. His eyelids twitched, but he didn't open them. _Oh god no. Surely Naruto is sane enough to not agree and response to any of her plans or threats. He can __not__ leave me alone with her._

"Uuchiha-kuunnn!"

Her voice was louder. Nearer. _Oh god, please let this be a dream. Please. _

"Uchiha-kun! What are you doing? Are you sleeping?"

Sasuke opened his eyes, and there she was in front of him. Brown hair in braids, face covered in make-up. If he didn't know her or Naruto, then he would think she was good looking and wouldn't mind being seen in public with her. But she looked pale now in comparison to the bright blond he knew. She didn't have his sparkle or bounce, and seeing her here just made him want Naruto more. "Where's Naruto?"

"He not coming."

He was exactly surprised that she was telling the truth assuming that she would say something like he was busy and couldn't make it. "Why?"

"He was being nice. He knew I umm… like you," she said quietly blushing. It didn't get anywhere near as irresistible when Naruto did. "He set this date up for me. He said he thinks we would look good together."

That was a stab into his chest. He didn't except Naruto to think that especially because of how he acts around the blond. It should be obvious that he wouldn't kiss anyone on the forehead. That he wouldn't sleep next to just anyone. True, Naruto did seem slow to romance and flirting, but he had kissed him back. Sasuke sighed and was about to close his eyes again when Sakura-san grabbed his hand and dragged him up and away. The moment she stopped in front of a ride, and he wrenched his hand out of her grasp.

"Uchiha-kun, let's ride this one." She pointed up to it. It was one of the biggest roller coasters in the park with loops and steep hills.

He looked up towards it and smiled thinking of how much Naruto would scream if he went on this ride.

"You're smiling! You want to go to this ride! Let's go." She took his arm to drag him with this time.

"No-" He stopped in mid-sentence when something caught his eye. Someone was wearing a bright orange cap and hiding behind what looked to be a trashcan. Naruto would have to be the worst detective in history. He may have been trying to hide his bright hair color, but the only thing he did was attach more attention to it. The bright neon orange was enough to draw eyes, but once the eyes were on him, everyone could see the sapphire blue eyes and sunshine yellow hair. How he was acting might have attracted the most attention though. Besides hiding behind the trashcan, there was a line of people behind him wanting to throw their trash away but having no idea what to do with the strange blond.

Sasuke felt his face split into a grin as one old lady began yelling at him for blocking the way. This was going to be more fun than he thought.

…

It was actually lucky that Sakura-san was so focused on his face because she didn't see the very obvious Naruto following them around. It was actually sort of nice. Sakura-san would talk endlessly, and he could easily ignore her and watch the blond instead. Seeing his nods and small smiles, she would keep talking and not notice he wasn't paying attention to her at all.

Naruto hadn't been lying about having never gone to an amusement park. It was written all over his face, and he stared in amazement and wonder at magicians doing cheap tricks.

As Sasuke's smile grew wider, it seemed like Sakura-san was getting more confident. She spoke louder, laughing more often, and used lots of hand gestures.

It was when she started to talk about school or something when Naruto walked straight into a light post. He had been watching a man pull colored handkerchiefs from his mouth, his eyes as wide as a child's when they see a double scoop ice cream cone being handed to them. He had been walking forward with that ice cream look, his eyes glued to the scene, and walked straight into the metal pole. Sasuke could hear the smack when his forehead hit it from where he was standing about twenty feet away.

Not able to help himself, he burst out laughing. The look on Naruto's face had been priceless. It was then that Sakura-san finally realized that her talk and jokes were not what Sasuke found so amusing. She looked and found Naruto, eyes narrowed, all hint of a smile gone.

She tightened her hands in fists and spoke through her teeth. "That bastard! How dare he follow us? This is _our_ date. He only knows how to get in the way. Ugh! He is so irritating and stupid!" She started to walk in Naruto's direction, but Sasuke stopped by holding her arm in a deathlike grip.

He had snapped. He dragged her behind a park restaurant and pushed her against the brick wall. Slamming his fist on the bricks by her face, he got close. "How _dare_ you talk about Naruto like that!"

(Naruto POV) – at amusement park, 2:30-ish, maybe later

Amusement parks were fascinating, but he wished with every fiber of being that he hadn't come to spy on Sasuke and Sakura-san. The rumored 'expressionless' Sasuke was smiling the whole time. He smiled, nodded, and chuckled lightly. And everything he did was adding another needle to stab into Naruto's heart.

They spun on roller coasters, played in the side stands, had snacks, and Sakura-san was dragging him anywhere with a hand in his or an arm around his arm. It hurt to watch them. It hurt to see them smile together. His heart was throbbing and beating painfully as he watched Sakura whisper something in Sasuke's ear. This perhaps was the purest and most painful form of torture he had ever experienced.

To distract himself from the stabbing, he watched the shows the workers put on at various spots around the park. It was enchanting to watch, but the joy of it left whenever he looked back over to them. They looked like a couple in love, and it was killing him. He looked over in time to see Sakura-san grab his hand to pull him somewhere else, and he felt the tears well at the edge of his eyes. _Why did I even come? What was I hoping for?_

He watched Sasuke's hair move in the wind as he got pulled along. It looked like it had tints of purple in it when sunlight hit it. He suddenly wanted to run his hand through that hair. He wanted to be the one holding Sasuke's hand and dragging him everywhere. He wanted to lean towards Sasuke on tiptoe and whisper things into his ear. He wanted Sasuke to smile and laugh with him. He wanted to be Sasuke's focus and attention. Why was Sakura-san able to do that but not him? Why couldn't he be beside Sasuke? What was so different about male and female? Why did it matter? And why did he have to be so scared to confess anything? Why was he scared of being accused of liking a guy? What it did matter what others thought? But it did. It mattered. He was always scared of what other people thought of him.

There were amazed exclamations and cheers, and he looked over to see a man pull different colored handkerchiefs from his mouth. Naruto beheld him in awe for a moment (_How did they do things like that?_) when he suddenly walked smack into a light post.

Rubbing his forehead, he heard Sasuke laugh clear and loud. It was one of his rare, beautiful laughs. He only laughed like this if he truly couldn't help it. It was these laughs that Naruto always tried to get out of him.

A tear fell from his eye and landed on the back on his hand. He could feel the cracks getting bigger. He was going to break.

"Young'n?" He looked up to see the old woman who had yelled at him in front of the trashcans. "Are you alright?" Her face was warm, kind, and worried now. It was an expression that he couldn't look at.

He wiped his cheek with the back of the same hand. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

She nodded, clearly still worried, but Naruto ran away before she could say anything else. Sasuke and Sakura-san had disappeared, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't want to be here. He found out that Sasuke likes her back. He didn't need to stay here any longer.

He must have turned wrong somewhere because he suddenly looking down the back of a building at Sasuke holding Sakura-san against the wall, his mouth close to hers.

His heart stopped, and he stumbled away trying to figure out why he couldn't breathe. His breath came out in chokes, and it wasn't until he felt the hot liquid running down his cheeks that he realized he was sobbing hysterically. He couldn't stop. No matter how many times he wiped his cheeks, more tears came pouring down. It hurt. His heart was being torn from his chest. He liked Sasuke. He was a guy, and Sasuke was guy. And he loved him.

(Sasuke POV) – in amusement park, 3:11 pm

He left Sakura-san behind the building crying, and he didn't give a damn. He hated her for somehow forcing Naruto to do this. He hated her for what she said about the blond. He had wanted to tear her apart for what she had said about him.

Leaving her there, he didn't want anything else to do with her. He was going to find Naruto, have him explain however Sakura-san got him into this, have Naruto let him beat Sakura-san up for him, and then they were going to get out of there. But walking out to where he had last seen Naruto, he was nowhere to be found. Only his neon orange cap was lying on the ground near the pole.

Sasuke looked everywhere, wondering how he could miss him. He searched until he concluded that Naruto had left. It was just after five so he knew Naruto would be at Ramen Ichiraku.

Coming up to the restaurant, he knocked on the back as he had been doing the last couple of days trying to find a Naruto who was avoiding him. Ayame and Teuchi had started to recognize Sasuke and invite him in for tea or iced water if it was a peculiarly hot night. They didn't understand what was going on between the two of them and why Naruto was always trying to escape him, but at least, they understood that Sasuke cared about Naruto. So they accepted him and treated him kindly.

Therefore when Ayame opened the back door, he was completely unprepared for her attitude. The moment she saw him her eyes narrowed and her cheeks flushed in anger.

"I have no idea what you did, but I could care less. Never come near Naruto again. You are no longer welcome here." She was shutting the door before Sasuke grabbed it.

"What are you talking about? Why can't I come near Naruto? What's happened?"

Her face was stony. "Figure it out yourself dumbass. In the meantime, I will never let a person who put Naruto in that state in here." She pulled his fingers off the door and slammed it shut.

What was going on? He wondered around until closing time to find that they had closed early. What state was Naruto in?

…

All the calls on Sunday Sasuke made to Naruto were hopeless. No one was answering the phone, and when someone did, Naruto was always busy. No clarification on what. He was just busy.

Monday, Sasuke was going to corner him.

(Naruto POV) – Monday, at school, beginning of first period.

The only happiness he found walking into the classroom Monday morning was that Sakura-san had called in sick and wouldn't be coming. Other than that it was stressful, and his body was tight with tension.

He couldn't face Sasuke, but he could feel his annoyance radiating off him. Sasuke had been trying to talk to him since Saturday. Calling his house almost every half hour. He probably wanted to know why he was turned away from Ramen Ichiraku, what had been wrong with Naruto. But Naruto just couldn't talk to him yet. He was afraid he would burst in tears again or say something that he would regret later.

He was successfully in running away from Sasuke at breaks, and during lunch, he took refuge in the bathroom. Then he purposely came in late so that Sasuke couldn't talk to him. All of that had been going well until after school.

Naruto just barely escaped Sasuke as he could feel him reaching a hand out to grab him, but he got away and walking down the street breathing out his body's tension.

Someone grabbed his hand from behind, and Naruto's first reaction was to hit him, but Sasuke stopped the blow. He almost stopped breathing, Sasuke's eyes were so intense.

"What the hell happened Naruto? I'm sick of you running away from me. What _happened_ Saturday?" His tone was icy and pissed off, and Naruto knew he had long since pushed him too far.

Still he had trouble answering. "Nothing." He tried to pull his hand out of Sasuke's, but he only griped it harder, refusing to let Naruto slip away.

"I know you followed me and Sakura-san."

Naruto's head snapped by up, and his eyes widened. "How?"

"I _saw_ you. You're the worst I've ever seen at following people. So Naruto," he leaned in closer and Naruto's heart beat wildly. "Why were you following us? What happened? And why are you avoiding me?"

Naruto didn't answer, and Sasuke's tone rose.

"Naruto, tell me why you're avoiding me! I have a right to know!"

Naruto remained silent, he could feel the tears coming.

Sasuke grabbed his chin and pulled his face upwards, closer to his. His eyes were the deep, dark black, and Naruto was being sucked into them. "Naruto. Please tell-"

And then he did something he never thought he would ever do. Naruto went on tip-toe and kissed Sasuke full on the lips. It was his first kiss. It was warm, and Sasuke's lips against his felt so good. But it was too short, as he suddenly realized what he was doing.

He dropped down from tip-toe ending the kiss, his face probably redder than a tomato. Naruto looked up at Sasuke's shocked expression and said, his voice wavering from his tears, "I'm sorry, b-but I like you, Sasuke." Then he turned and ran from him at top speed. _What have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>First full on mouth kiss!<strong>

**You may cook, fry, chop, or do whatever you like to me since this chapter was late, but I'm hoping you'll forgive me and have enjoyed the long chapter instead. :) Possibly?**

**Anywho, thanks to my beautiful editor, Xan, for helping me out of my little slump and being an amazing friend! And for editing too of course! Any still existing mistakes are completely my fault.**

**E/N: A-MA-ZING! I love this chapter! *fangirl squeal!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow. I'd just like to thank everyone for all this support you've given me these past weeks. They haven't been easy. But all the story loving reviews, kept my heart warm though all those late night papers. Thank you! :) But really, I'm sorry for the lateness everyone. Again you may cook, fry, chop, or whatever you wish with me. I am very sorry! *bows***

**Thanks for all the absolutely wonderful comments, **XxXLexxibabeXxX**, **Gihihu-Kero**, **Madlibs256**,** OwlNightLover**, **SasuNarufan4ever**, **Sabrininha-chan**, **Hollymist**, **greywindfalcon**, **technoninjalover**, **Ninja Trio's Best**, **Apollymi28**, **Kusahime**, **littlefoxx567**, **KeitorinNara**, **wolfeclipse25**, **gothpandaotaku**, **Miss Light Bright**, **Akirakun17**, & **LurvirsLuvvie**! You're all too fantastic for words!**

**On to the next chapter 'cause you're all probably angry I haven't updated in so long!**

* * *

><p>(Sasuke POV) – Monday, 3: 58 pm<p>

"Naruto, please tell-"

Suddenly Naruto leaned closer and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. It took Sasuke's completely by surprise. But he was so warm and soft that just as Sasuke was about to wrap his arms around the blond to deepen the kiss, he broke it.

Sasuke stood there blankly for a moment, touching his lips with his fingers.

"I'm sorry, b-but I like you, Sasuke." He turned and started to run, but Sasuke grabbed his hand again, whirling him around.

He encircled Naruto with his arm and pulled him close and tight against him. Pulling the idiot up, it was his turn to kiss the blond. He pressed his mouth against Naruto and kept a firm hold on him so he couldn't pull away.

This kiss was hotter, and his desire for the blond only became stronger as he tasted tears that were starting to fall from Naruto's eyes. As the kiss deepened, he felt the blond snake his arms up and around his neck, his fingers entangling themselves into his black hair.

Naruto ran a finger down his neck and back up, making little swirls on the way. Sasuke shivered and softly bit the blond's lower lip making Naruto moan into the kiss.

They broke apart and panted for breath. Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's and whispered, "There was no way I was going to let you run away from me without a longer kiss." He used his thumb to wipe Naruto's tears from his face and kissed his forehead.

Naruto seemed to come to his senses himself and tried to push away from him, but Sasuke wouldn't loosen his hold around the blond's waist. "W-why? You like Sakura-san. Why are you doing this?" His breathing was becoming more uneven, and the tears welled up again.

"You idiot," he said softy, "Why would I be here if I liked Sakura-san?" He run his thumb under Naruto's eyes again as the tears spilled over. "Hush now. There's no reason to cry."

"B-b-but you like Sakura-san…" He was sobbing now.

Sasuke laughed weakly, worried. "You silly, where did you get that notion?" He smoothed back Naruto's hair.

Naruto continued sobbing, and Sasuke suddenly had an idea. He grabbed Naruto's hand and started pulling him along. "You're not going to work today."

The sudden movement seemed to distract Naruto. "I don't even have work today. W-where are we going?"

"Not telling."

"What about your practice today?"

"Skipping."

"But Sasuke-"

"It's ok, Naruto. I want to be with you."

"But-"

"Don't worry. It's going to be ok."

He led Naruto around in silence, neither talking. He could tell Naruto wanted to ask questions, but something was stopping him. He'd open his mouth, make a small noise, and then clamp his mouth shut again.

Sasuke stopped, and Naruto looked up. "Why are we at the amusement park?"

"Because you asked me on a date on Friday, and we never went."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok people. You may kill me for this insanely short chapter. I just wanted to get something up to show you that I was still alive. It's just that I've been really busy and really freaked out with exams and papers and jazz like that, and my teachers aren't helped by on-slotting me with every stress bomb they can think of. I just haven't found the time to write or sleep. So here's the tiniest bit of the chapter that should have come out weeks ago. Again, really sorry. Believe I would write if I could, but grades came out and let's just say I was killed in more ways than one by my parents. So until next time whenever I update!<strong>

***I'm not dropping this story in any means of the word!***

**E/N: A short chapter, but full of fan service! Cute. :) Hey, at least you wrote something.**

^ I swear, sometimes I think that girl is keeping me sane and alive.


End file.
